Une Nouvelle Identité
by Lia-Sail
Summary: Un soir d’été, Hermione et ses parents se font attaquer par les mangemorts, sa vie en sera totalement changé… Remus sera la pour l'aider et l'amour en naitra !
1. Prologue

_**Fic sur Remus/Hermione**_

Titre : Une Nouvelle Identité !

Rating : M

Résumé : Un soir d'été, Hermione et ses parents se font attaquer par les mangemorts, sa vie en sera totalement changé…

Personnages : Remus, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Mangemort, Ordre du Phénix ect…..

Couples : Remus/Hermione

Corrigé par : Lacheslis ma bêta ! Merci à elle pour sa correction et ses conseils avisés !!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue :**

Un soir de juillet, suivant la mort du plus grand mage de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore ! Hermione rentrait chez elle, revenant de sa promenade habituelle, regardant la lune abordant une figure ronde. Elle eut une pensée pour le professeur Lupin qui subissait encore une fois les effets de la lune…Rien que d'imaginer sa douleur, son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson sans fin…

Elle fut rapidement détournée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle arriva devant la demeure Granger. En ouvrant la petite barrière du jardin, le vent souffla légèrement, faisant remuer ses cheveux soyeux et ondulés. Hermione se sentie prise par un étrange sentiment d'angoisse…Pourquoi ? Les alentours étaient beaucoup trop calmes à son goût…

_« Je deviens paranoïaque ! Si ça continu, je vais devenir comme Maugrey ! » pensa-t-elle. _

Hermione était une jeune fille âgée bientôt de 18 ans, au mois de septembre. Elle était grande, mince, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette et rieurs…Elle avait pour meilleurs amis, Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu à l'attaque du Mage Noir seize ans plus tôt, ainsi que Ronald Weasley.

Ensembles, ils avaient vécu de nombreuses aventures depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, mettant leur vie en péril !

Mais cette année, avec le retour de Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant, Dumbledore était mort ! Néanmoins elle avait appris que Poudlard réouvrait ses portes avec pour directrice le professeur McGonagall ! Seulement, Harry avait décidé de partir à la recherche des Hocruxes et il aurait certainement besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire venant d'elle et de Ron…Elle ne retournerait sûrement pas à Poudlard cette année. Cela l'attristait un peu, mais l'amitié était plus importante que les études, surtout en temps de guerre.

Sur ces pensés, Hermione pénétra dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison. Elle vit alors sa mère dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner et son père qui regardait la télévision au salon. Avec un léger sourire, elle rejoignit sa mère pour l'aider…Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans la plus grande joie au sein de la demeure des Granger…

Seulement, le bonheur n'est pas toujours éternel surtout en tant de guerre…

Une explosion retentit soudain dans le jardin. Une porte volaen éclat…Des hommes encagoulés, le visage recouvert par un masque, entrèrent dans la maison. Hermione les reconnut aussitôt : les Mangemorts. Merlin, elle n'avait même pas sa baguette sur elle, pour protéger ses parents ! Avec horreur, elle vit sa mère et son père se faire rapidement maîtriser alors qu'ils se faisaient encercler. Elle vit alors qu'une baguette était pointée vers elle…

« Alors Granger, on fait moins la fière Sang de Bourbe ! cracha la voix de Lucius Malfoy qu'elle reconnut rapidement.

-Laissez mes parents partir, ils n'ont….

-Tu n'es pas en position de marchander Granger ! Alors ferme ton clapet !! » s'exclama Malfoy.

Hermione était complètement paniquée, se demandant ce que faisaient les membres de l'Ordre. Ne devaient-ils pas protéger les amis proches de Harry ? Ou alors sa famille était-elle trop insignifiante à leurs yeux pour qu'ils leur fournissent la moindre sécurité ??!! Une colère sans nom se propagea alors dans ses veines, tel un poison.

« Voyons voir, ce que nous avons là : deux moldus et une Sang de Bourbe plutôt jolie même, déclara Malfoy avec un sourire carnassier. Tu en penses quoi, Nott ?

-Qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » répondit le mangemort sur le même ton.

La chute aux enfers commença alors pour la famille Granger…Des sortilèges de Doloris étaient envoyés à répétition, faisant crier de douleurs les parents d'Hermione. Après avoir été soumise à de nombreux Doloris, Hermione fut violée par chacun des Mangemorts, devant les yeux horrifiés de sa mère et de son père…

Les cris…La douleur…Le sang…La tristesse…La honte…Le désespoir… Hermione voulait mourir, disparaître à tout jamais…Ils l'avaient tous trahis ! L'Ordre les avait abandonnés. Aucune personne ne venait à leur secours…

Pendant un bref moment de lucidité, elle vit sa mère et son père mourir d'un Avada Kedavra, leurs corps couverts de blessures, baignant dans le sang…Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ces horreurs…Seule au monde…Plus personne…Le néant… Disparaître… Partir… Loin… De tous…

Alors que les Mangemorts en avaient finit avec elle et avaient décidé de la tuer, sous leurs propres yeux, son corps devint flou pour finalement disparaître totalement…

Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione venait de transplaner pour atterrir dans un sous bois, brumeux et aussi profond que les ténèbres… Les vêtements en sang et pratiquement déchirés, son corps tremblant sous les effets des Doloris, elle avança dans la pénombre avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait…

Durant de ce temps là, chez les Granger, les Mangemorts avaient du transplaner d'urgence devant l'arrivée des Aurors. Ceux-ci firent le bilan de l'attaque ; deux morts, une disparition…

Voilà ce qu'était devenue Hermione Granger aux yeux de la communauté Sorcière… Une disparue…

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron, Ginny et les autres apprirent la nouvelle. Complètement effondrés, les membres de l'Ordre prirent la décision d'effectuer quand même des recherches.

Mais par où commencer ? Là était la question ! Où se trouvait donc Hermione ?

Celle-ci était justement arrivée à sortir du bois…À bout de forces, elle s'évanouit à la sortie du boisé, dans une prairie de verdure. Non loin de là, une personne n'étant pas encore au courant des événements venait de se réveiller après une nuit de pleine lune laborieuse, malgré la potion Tue-Loup…Cette personne était Remus Lupin, ancien Maraudeur, âgé de 34 ans et de statut Loup-garou depuis l'âge de 10 ans. Grand et mince, les cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches argentées, les yeux couleur ambre... on pouvait dire que Remus Lupin était un bel homme.

Celui-ci se leva de son lit, après avoir dormi toute la matinée. Son réveil indiquait quatre heures de l'après-midi et dehors il faisait un temps magnifique. Il habitait dans un cottage qu'il avait reçu à la mort de ses parents. La maison en question, à quelques kilomètres d'un petit village où il se ravitaillait, était bordée d'une prairie et d'un petit sous-bois. Remus Lupin prit une douche bien chaude pour détendre ces muscles endoloris par sa dernière nuit. Une fois terminée, enroula une serviette autour des hanches et se dirigea calmement vers sa chambre, prenant soin de ne pas faire des gestes brusques afin de ne pas réveiller les douleurs…

Il alla vers la chaise où reposaient ses affaires, juste à côté de la fenêtre qui offrait une superbe vue sur la prairie. Tandis qu'il finit de se rhabiller, ses yeux furent attirés par une forme lointaine à la sortie du bois… Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre et alla sur le balcon. Remus sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Il en mettrait sa main à couper, c'était une forme humaine qu'il voyait ! Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et traversa la prairie le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva prêt du corps. À première vue, cela semblait être une jeune personne et une femme couchée à plat ventre. Remus s'agenouilla au sol et retourna la jeune femme sur le dos…Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise et l'horreur en voyant que ce n'était nul autre que …

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Remus.

Ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés et des plaies profondes recouvraient son corps fiévreux et secoué de spasmes…Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état aussi grave ? Une attaque ? Cessant de se poser des questions, il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais la pleine lune de la nuit dernière le rappela à l'ordre. Heureusement, il avait pris sa baguette…

« Levicorpus ! »

Le corps de la jeune fille se souleva dans les airs, suivant Remus jusqu'à sa maison. Il fit monter le corps dans la chambre d'amis puis l'installa dans le lit, en prenant soin de la recouvrir de draps propres. Alors qu'il allait sortit de la chambre pour aller prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix, il l'entendit bouger. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle était difficilement éveillée…

« Hermione ! Je…Je vais prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix que… »

Au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix, il vit la jeune fille se raidir complètement, puis se mettre à hocher frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu ne veux pas que l'Ordre soit prévenu ? » demanda Remus, incrédule et inquiet.

Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Bien. J'accepte ton choix. »

Le Maraudeur était surpris du mutisme de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle que parler par signes ? Au moment où il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'aider à se recoucher, celle-ci se mit à se débattre comme une lionne… Remus recula instantanément, ne sachant que faire…

Son état l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il la vit alors ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourer de ses bras. Puis, elle commença à se balancer de droite à gauche, la tête posée sur ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Cette scène bouleversa totalement Remus. Il remarqua alors quelque chose. Ses yeux, auparavant rieurs et pleins de vie, étaient complètement brisés et vides. Il pouvait ressentit toute sa peine et son désespoir.

Il sortit de la chambre et appela par sa cheminé, Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il lui demanda de se faire discrète et de ne parler à personne de cette visite, ce qu'elle accepta avec empressement. Remus avait confiance en Pom-Pom, il la connaissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard et c'est elle qui s'était occupé de lui durant toute sa scolarité pour son statut de Loup-Garou. Il s'était beaucoup confié à la sorcière dans sa jeunesse et elle l'avait toujours aidé. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant ! Il savait, qu'il pouvait accorder toute sa confiance à Mme Pomfresh

Quelques minutes plus tard Pom-Pom arriva chez Remus avec tout son matériel.

« Que faites-vous debout, Remus ? La pleine lune était hier soir, vous devriez être encore au lit en train de vous reposer ! »

Remus, soupira bruyamment, recevant un regard noir de l'infirmière.

« J'ai trouvé Hermione, il y a de cela une demi-heure, aux abords du bois non loin de chez moi, en piteux état. J'ai besoin de vos services.

-Merlin ! Vous avez retrouvé cette petite !

-Comment ça retrouvé ?

-L'Ordre est à sa recherche depuis ce matin. Hier soir la famille Granger a été attaquée par les Mangemorts et ses parents sont morts dans d'horribles conditions. Quant à Miss Granger, elle avait mystérieusement disparu de chez elle. »

Remus était complètement sous le choc. Il savait que si les membres de l'Ordre ne l'avait pas prévenu, cela était du au fait, qu'aucun membres ne savaient ou il s'était réfugié durant cet été.

« Elle devait être chez elle au moment de l'attaque, vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvée. Je comprends mieux son mutisme maintenant…souffla Remus. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chambre et Pom-Pom demanda à Remus de descendre dans la cuisine, le temps de finir son auscultation. Remus repartit donc dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé, plongé dans ses pensées.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Mme Pomfresh fit un bilan complet de la santé de la jeune fille en état de choc. Il fallut même qu'elle lui donne une potion calmante pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner convenablement, car Hermione se débattait comme une furie à chaque contact.

Après avoir terminé, Pom-Pom sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Remus dans la cuisine qui regardait son thé refroidir dans sa tasse. En attendant des pas approcher, Remus releva la tête et croisa le regard soucieux de la sorcière. Celle-ci s'installa à table, prenant une tasse et la théière pour y verser le liquide chaud. Elle but une frêle gorgé, puis releva la tête.

« Son état est grave, Remus, je ne vous le cacherai pas. J'ai dû lui administrer une potion calmante, car elle refuse tout contact et pour cause, elle s'est fait violer…

-Vi...Violer ? Merlin !

-En plus de cela, elle a reçu une forte dose de sortilèges Doloris, assez pour avoir des séquelles. Pas à long terme bien sûr, la petite en a assez vu, mais il se peut que, dans les prochains jours et les mois à venir, elle soit prise de tremblements incontrôlables.

-C'est à dire ?

-Par exemple, si elle tient une tasse dans ses mains et qu'au même moment elle fait une crise de spasmes, elle ne pourra plus tenir cette tasse, au point de la lâcher. Pareil pour ses jambes, elles lâcheront automatiquement.

-Une sorte de manque de force ?

-Oui on peut interpréter ça ainsi. Même si l'état physique est alarmant, il guérira avec le temps… Mais l'état émotionnel, lui, est complètement déboussolé. Les nuits risquent d'être dures et si on ne l'aide pas, Hermione pourrait sombrer directement dans le gouffre pour ne plus jamais y ressortir...

-Elle ne voulait pas prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix…Je…

-Si elle ne veut pas Remus, alors on ne dira rien.

-Mais ils vont s'inquiéter, même la croire morte…

-Peut-être, mais peu importe, c'est à Hermione qu'il faut penser…Et si elle est venue ici, c'est parce qu'elle avait confiance en vous. Il ne faut pas la perdre Remus. Pas en ce moment et pas maintenant !

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu venir ici ? Personne ne sait que j'ai un cottage ici à part vous et les Maraudeurs…

-La voix du cœur Remus…C'est cela qui l'a guidée vers vous et sa magie a pris le relais. En attendant, je vais rester ici. Avez-vous une seconde chambre d'amis ?

-Euh…Oui ! Oui ! J'en ai une. Mais pourquoi restez-vous ici ? Je veux dire, je peux m'occuper d'elle seul...

-Je sais bien, Remus. Et je vous fais confiance pour cela. Seulement, vous aussi avez besoin de repos, la pleine lune vous fatigue. Je pourrai mieux m'occuper d'Hermione que vous la nuit, en cas de problème.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Je dirai que je suis allée chez ma sœur en vacances. Personne ne saura que je suis ici.

-Merci pour tout.

-De rien, Remus. La santé de mes patients passe avant tout. »

Durant la soirée, Pom-Pom s'installa chez Remus. Cette nuit-là, Remus eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à une jeune fille comme Hermione ? Une vie détruite…Non, pas détruite ! Il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre de nouveau vivante et heureuse, quitte à mentir à l'Ordre ou à le quitter!

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit…

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Hum…. Voici le premier chapitre de cet fic… je ne sais pas si elle sera longue ou pas…j'écris au gré de mon imagination… Sinon ne vous attendez pas à une fic ou tous va bien dans le meilleur du monde, mdr !! Elle sera sombre, très sombre surtout pour Hermione, elle ne va pas remonter la pente du jour au lendemain…Mais Remus sera là ainsi que Mme Pomfresh._

_J'aime beaucoup Pom-Pom, c'est pour cela que je l'ai intégré à ma fic ! C'est une chique sorcière, toujours à se préoccuper pour ses patients et se dévouer corps et âmes pour eux !! On n'en parle pas assez ! Alors attendez-vous, à la voir souvent pour notre Mione !!_

_En attendant qu'avez vous pensez de ce début ?? Bien, moyen… Médiocre…_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !! Bisous Lisa_

_Review please ??_


	2. Décision Importante

**Nombres de Chapitres Ecris d'Avance : 1** Chapitre

**En cours d'écriture :** Le chapitre 3

**Bêta :** Lacheslis (Merci à toi )

**Coucou les Amis !!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ?? Nous Voici tous réunis de nouveau pour un chapitre sur notre couple favoris !!**

**Merci infiniment aux Cinq Reviewers, Tonkie, Amand1, Samnina Ewiliane, Eliza !!**

**Pour ceux qui m'envoie des reviews anomnyme j'y répondrai ici avant le chapitre pour les autres, par le système de !**

**Elyza :** Salut Revieweuse, je suis contente que ma fic, te plaise !! Sa fais chaud au coeur, pour la suite la voici, la voila. En espèrant que cela te plaise toujours ?? Bisous Lisa

**Amand1 :** Coucou la miss, héhéhéh et oui je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était sombre à tes risques et périls mdr ! Sa devrait etre ainsi pendant quelques chapitres, puis l'atmosphère deviendra un peu plus joyeuse et vivante...Sauf si je change d'avis entre temps mdr !! En tous cas merci Amande pour la reviews ! En esperant que ce chapitre te convienne ?? Bisous Lisa

**Place a la suite !!! En espèrant que cela convienne à tous ?? loool !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Décision Importante**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine et demie, dix jours plus précisément, qu'Hermione logeait au cottage de Remus. Une semaine que l'état de la jeune fille ne s'était pas amélioré. Une semaine qu'elle restait continuellement plongée dans son mutisme. Chaque nuit, c'était le même rituel : Remus et Pom-Pom allaient se coucher et, vers 2h00 du matin, Hermione commençait à avoir des cauchemars au point d'en crier, réveillant les deux sorciers. Remus et Pom-Pom alternaient les nuits ; une fois Remus allait rejoindre la jeune fille pour la calmer et l'autre, l'infirmière prenait le relais.

Cette nuit là, ce fut au tour de Remus. Dû à sa condition de loup-garou, il avait entendu des gémissements provenant de la chambre d'amis. Il se leva prestement de son lit et enfila rapidement une chemise et un bas de pyjama . Le réveil indiquait 4h00 du matin. En voyant son cadran, Remus étouffa un bâillement sonore et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit la jeune fille en train de se débattre avec les draps. Remus soupira, non pas de lassitude, mais de tristesse. La voir ainsi lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit doucement sur le bord, ne voulant faire aucun geste brusque, sachant qu'elle se débattrait encore plus. Il lui murmura juste des paroles douces et tendres pouvant la rassurer.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à se détendre, comme par magie, un sourire naquit sur le visage de Moony. Tandis que la respiration de la jeune fille se faisait de nouveau régulière, il se leva pour descendre dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Soudain, il sentit une main le retenir par le poignet avec force. Remus se retourna, surpris, pour rencontrer les yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Elle le suppliait du regard, de rester avec elle.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Remus resta debout, regardant Hermione fixement. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au cottage, la jeune fille demandait une présence avec elle ! Pourquoi ? Il avait tellement de question en tête depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione, que son esprit en était embrouillé. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Que recherchait-elle ? Une protection ? De la sécurité ? Mais quelle sécurité avait-il à lui apporter ? Strictement rien ! Loup-garou, il était bien la dernière personne qui pouvait lui apporter réconfort et sécurité. Il était un loup-garou et les loups-garous sont reconnus pour être dangereux !

_« Seulement la pleine lune » souffla sa conscience _

Et alors ! Je n'ai rien à lui offrir ! Je suis pauvre…

_« Hermione n'est pas ce genre de personne et tu le sais ! »_

Remus fut ramené à la réalité, sentant la main de la jeune fille resserrer sa prise. Il prit alors conscience, qu'elle le touchait. Commençait-elle à avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour accepter un simple contact ?

« Tu veux que je reste ?

-…

-Hermione ? »

Il voulait l'obliger à parler, qu'elle s'exprime. Se renfermer de cette façon n'était pas bon pour elle. Remus attendait une réponse. Il avait l'infime espoir qu'elle réponde oui, à haute voix et non par signe….

Devant son silence absolu, il s'agenouilla à son niveau, la regardant droit dans les yeux…

« Écoutes, Hermione, je peux comprendre ta douleur…Je…Ce n'est pas en restant dans ton mutisme que tu iras mieux. Je veux t'aider et Pom-Pom aussi. Demain, je vais me rendre à une réunion de l'Ordre… »

Au mot Ordre, la jeune fille se raidit complètement. Remus ne comprenait pas. Elle en voulait à l'Ordre, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, mais pourquoi ? Si seulement elle voulait bien lui parler un peu, pour l'éclairer…

« Ne crois pas que je vais te dénoncer, je ne ferai jamais ça ! Je te garde ici, Hermione autant de temps que tu le voudras. Tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire… »

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait dire, Remus sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Néanmoins, il poursuivit sa tirade.

« Hermione, tu peux me faire confiance, ainsi qu'à Pom-Pom !

- Je… »

Entendre pour la première fois de puis 10 jours la voix d'Hermione emplit le cœur de Remus d'une sérénité sans fin. Il décida de l'encourager en prenant une de ses mains qu'il serra fort dans la sienne.

« Oui ?

-Mer-Merci, répondit-elle, le cœur lourd et d'une voix rauque.

-De rien, Hermione. Veux-tu que je reste ici ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Tu veux un peu d'eau peut être ? Pour te rafraîchir la gorge ? Ne pas avoir parlé aussi longtemps a rendu ta voix un peu rauque.

-Je veux bien. »

Remus prit la cruche posée sur la table de chevet et versa un peu d'eau dans un verre, le donnant par la suite à la jeune fille qui le but d'un seul trait. Il reprit son verre et le reposa sur la table. Le silence se fit. Remus ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione avait demandé qu'il reste. Que devait-il faire, essayer de la faire parler ? Non c'était encore trop tôt ; elle venait tout juste de sortir de son mutisme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se replonge aussitôt dans celui-ci.

Les secondes, les minutes défilaient dans le silence le plus total, seul leur souffle venaient à rompre quelque peu cette atmosphère.

Ce fut finalement Hermione qui prit la parole.

« Je…Hum…Désolée de vous causer autant de soucis.

-Tu ne me causes aucun souci Hermione. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir chez moi. Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis plus ton professeur ! Me vouvoyer, ça ne me rajeunis pas tu sais !

-D'accord.

-Comment as-tu su que j'habitais ici ?

-Je ne savais pas. J'ai atterris dans le bois, je ne sais comment, et après c'est assez flou…

-Hum…

-Je…Je…Je ne veux plus, retourner là-bas…J'aimerai rester avec v…avec toi et Mme Pomfresh, confia t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Pas que cela ne me dérange. Mais pourquoi Hermione ?

-Parce que… Parce qu'ici je me sens en sécurité. Je…Je…ne veux plus retourner dans le monde des sorciers et moldus. J'aimerai rester ici, à l'écart de tout…Avec vou-toi ! »

Hermione espérait que cette réponse conviendrait suffisamment pour que Remus y croit. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait rester ici. Bien sûr, il était vrai qu'elle se sentait en sécurité ici et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais retourner dans le monde de la magie ou des Moldus, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre de plus profond. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ou qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter. Pas maintenant en tous cas. C'était trop tôt !

Moony quant à lui observait la jeune fille qui semblait se débattre avec ses démons intérieurs. Il se doutait que la réponse qu'elle lui avait fournie n'était pas en partie la bonne. Néanmoins, il laissa cette question de côté. Pour l'instant en tous cas.

Tandis que le silence s'installait de nouveau dans la petite chambre, Remus regarda sa montre qui indiquait 7h00. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Trois heures s'étaient passées sans qu'il ne le remarque ! Hermione semblait toujours pensive. Il lui demanda alors si elle voulait prendre son petit déjeuner dans la chambre ou, pour faire changement, dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci lui répondit, sans trop de conviction, qu'elle préférait aller dans la cuisine. Elle se leva donc doucement du lit et suivit Remus. Etant la première fois qu'elle se levait de son lit depuis son arrivée, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement sous son poids. Elle sentit alors un bras passer autour de sa taille, pour l'aider à marcher convenablement. Au contact elle frissonna légèrement, mais se laissa faire…Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Remus.

Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine, Hermione s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Moony préparait le déjeuner calmement. On pouvait entendre le bruit du tic-tac de l'horloge… Puis, un bruit de pas retentit dans l'escalier, et ils aperçurent Mme Pomfresh qui entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci fut heureuse de voir qu'Hermione était enfin sortit de sa chambre pour venir manger avec eux.

Tandis que Remus et Mme Pomfresh mangeaient, Hermione ne semblait que vouloir triturer sa la nourriture avec sa fourchette. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Pom-Pom qui ne paraissait pas satisfaite du comportement de la jeune fille. Moony se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

Remus l'observa un instant. Hermione semblait ailleurs, déconnectée de la réalité. Il posa une main sur son bras, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter et renverser son bol de céréales.

« Je-Je suis profondément désolée ! Je…Je …

-Du calme, Hermione. Ce n'est pas grave ; un coup de baguette et plus rien n'y paraîtra. »

Le sorcier nettoya la table, sous le soupir de Pom-Pom. Hermione avait tant changé. La jeune fille sûre d'elle, courageuse et joyeuse, semblait avoir complètement disparue. Elle était comme morte. Comment lui redonner la sécurité, la confiance qu'elle avait perdue ? Comment ?

Pom-Pom regardait Remus qui s'occupait d'Hermione avec affection.Peut-être existait-il une solution après tout ! Si Hermione était morte, alors elle pourrait lui redonner une nouvelle vie avec l'aide de Remus. Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, une nouvelle identité !

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, à Londres plus précisément, un jeune homme âgé de 17 ans maintenant, 17 années de combats et de souffrances…un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux de jais, sortait prudemment du quartier général. Sur son dos, il transportait un sac comprenant des vêtements, des bouquins, une cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs, le canif de Sirius, un miroir à double sens et un journal qu'il avait trouvé le jour même, dans les vieilles affaires de son parrain décédé.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la bâtisse avant de s'en aller, direction Chemin de Traverse afin de prendre son or et de partir loin des membres de l'Ordre, sachant avoir délibérément causés la perte de sa meilleure amie et de ses parents.

En effet, Harry avait surprit une conversation en pleine nuit entre quelques membres de l'Ordre, parlant de l'incident et de la mort tragique de la famille Granger. Apparemment, ils avaient jugé qu'étant donné qu'Hermione était fille de Moldus, les mangemorts auraient eut plus de mal à la localiser. Harry était tout simplement scandalisé ; ils avaient préféré garder des membres de l'Ordre pour une mission qui ne s'avérait pas aussi importante que prévue, que de poster des gardes pour la sécurité de son amie. Après son parrain qu'ils avaient gardé prisonnier dans cette maison pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, c'était au tour d'Hermione…

Harry Potter avait donc décidé de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes sans Ron. Grâce au journal de Sirius qu'il avait retrouvé, il comptait rejoindre Remus à son cottage dont il avait l'adresse complète dans le carnet de son parrain.

Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées qu'Harry Potter disparut pour de nombreux mois à venir aux yeux de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la communauté sorcière.

En Écosse, le soleil se montrait pour les rares fois dans ce pays où habituellement, la pluie, le vent et le froid régnaient sur ces terres. Pom-Pom avait demandé à Remus d'amener Hermione dehors étant donné que l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Celui-ci l'avait donc installé sur le perron dans un fauteuil à bascule. Toujours aussi déconnectée de la réalité environnante, Hermione inquiétait les deux sorciers adultes. Remus avait demandé plusieurs fois à la jeune fille si elle voulait un livre mais à chaque fois, elle répondait toujours à la négative. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre.

Le lendemain matin, Remus se leva tôt, comme à son habitude, pour partir à la réunion de l'Ordre. Lorsqu'il arriva au 12 Square Grimaud, il y vit la plupart des membres en état de panique. En effet Harry Potter avait fuit la maison et disparut. Bien qu'étonné, Remus avait confiance en Harry, d'autant plus s'il ressemblait autant à James. Il savait que venant de lui, cette décision n'avait pas due être prise à la légère.

Grâce à son ouie fine, il entendit Kingsley demander à Mr Weasley comment ils allaient combattre le mage si Harry Potter venait à mourir ? La colère de ces jours-ci accumulés éclata en Remus comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Alors c'est la seule chose qui vous inquiète ! Comment osez-vous traiter Harry de la sorte ? Il n'est pas une machine de guerre qu'on peut contrôler à bon souhait ! Mais après tout, je n'aurais pas du être aussi étonné, venant de vous! » cria Remus avec une rage indescriptible.

Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines tellement il était en colère. Harry était le dernier lien qui l'attachait toujours au souvenir des Maraudeurs. Il le considérait comme son neveu.

« J'ai appris qu'Hermione et sa famille étaient morts ! poursuivit Remus. Comment cela a pu se produire ? Je croyais que les membres devaient protéger les amis de Harry ! Expliquez-vous !

-Je…dit Minerva. Cette soirée-là, nous devions aller espionner un groupe de Mangemorts. N'ayant trouvé personne pour cette mission, étant pris pour la plupart, nous avons décidé que Kingsley et Nymphadora iraient, délaissant leur place de garde sécurité pour les Granger.

-Mais …Mais vous vous foutez de moi j'espère ! La vie de la famille Granger était plus importante qu'un groupe de Mangemorts! À cause de vous tous, une famille a été détruite ! Une jeune fille ayant devant elle un avenir brillant et prometteur est morte ! À votre place, je n'aurai pas la conscience tranquille ! Et Harry a bien fait de partir ! Aujourd'hui j'en fais autant que lui ! Oui, je pars de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Ma décision est irrévocable ! »

Sans laisser le temps aux membres de l'Ordre de répliquer la moindre chose, Remus sortit de la bâtisse et transplana plusieurs fois pour ne pas qu'un des leurs suivent sa trace.

Quant aux membres de l'Ordre, ils étaient complètement abasourdis par la réaction du Maraudeur si calme à l'habitude.

Remus arriva chez lui en trombe. Pom-Pom n'était pas chez lui, elle était partit chez sa sœur pour lui rendre visite. Quant à Hermione, elle s'était apparemment endormie dans le fauteuil du salon. À la vue du visage paisible de la jeune fille, un sourire illumina les lèvres du Maraudeur.

Dire que sa vie avait été brisée en partie par l'Ordre... À présent, il comprenait un peu mieux la réaction d'Hermione. Seulement, maintenant, tout était complément fini. Il s'occuperait de lui et d'elle, avec Pom-Pom.

Il pensa alors à Harry. Où était-il ? Que pouvait-il donc faire à cet instant précis ? Remus prit un livre sur les sorts de protection et en entama la lecture, gardant un œil sur le sommeil d'Hermione.

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus entendit des pas. Rapidement, il prit sa baguette au cas où… S'apercevant que ce n'était que Pom-Pom, il l'abaissa. Celle-ci se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire aussi large qu'un éléphant. Il haussa les sourcils interrogateurs.

« Remus, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Puisque Hermione ne veut pas réintégrer le monde de la Magie ou des Moldus, nous allons lui offrir une nouvelle identité dont nous serons les seuls mis dans le secret! »

_-------------------------------------------_

_Nonnnnnnnn pas de tomates, ni de peaux de bananes !! Mdr !! Bon j'avoue, je suis un peu.. Bcp sadique ??? (Grand sourire illuminant le visage) J'avoue que je ne suis pas du tous satisfaite de ce chapitre, enfin je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris ! Alors si vous trouvez sa, moche, nul, médiocre, je vous approuve hautement !! Mdr !! Je suis zinzin ?? mdr !! Bon j'arrête mes délires à quatre noises. Je publierai un chapitre chaque Week._

_Bon tout le monde attend le grand dénouement et oui Hermione va changer d'identité, de nom de visage…Bref adieu Hermione snif mdr !!_

_C'est assez rare de voir Hermione change d'identité, en faite de toute les fics lus sur les sites de fanfic HP, j'en ai jamais vu pour l'instant, à part avec Harry… Alors je me suis dis innovons ! Mdr !!_

_Bon pour l'Ordre j'ai peut être un peu exagérer, il ferait pas sa, enfin j'espère, mais c'est une fic !! Et fic Imagination, alors, j'écris toutes les idées qui peuvent aller avec ma fanfiction._

_Pour Harry, je me suis dis, on ne va pas l'écarter notre Ryry, national !! Puis sa met un peu piment, non ?? Alors j'intégré Harry aussi à ma fic, ensuite pour Ron, Ginny ect, désolé pour les fans, mais on les reverra très rarement, rarement !! La fic est basé sur Remus et Hermione Concentré tomate mdr !! Alors ne vous attendez pas avoir, du couple Harry/Ginny ou autre… En plus de Remus et Hermione, juste Pom-Pom, une personne qui reviendra à la vie (Mystère), Harry avec sa quête aux Hocruxes, et sa cohabitation… Oups j'allais craché le morceau, argggg pas bien Elise !! Bon je vous laisse ! Ciao !_

_Bisous Lisa_

_Review Please ??_


	3. Une Nouvelle Identité

**Précision : **

**J'aimerai juste ajouter, que là où habite Remus est un endroit reculé en écosse. Il n'est pas au courant de tout et personne ne sait ou le joindre à Part Mme Pomfresh et les Maraudeurs. **

**Donc tant que Pom-Pom ou lui ne vont pas au village prendre des infos sur le monde extérieur ou se ravitailler, ils ne sont au courant de rien de ce qui se déroule à l'extérieur dans le monde Moldu ou Sorcier !!! **

**Je voulais préciser ce point, pour que vous compreniez par la suite certaines choses qui pourrait vous paraître incohérente !!!**

* * *

**Correctrice : **Lacheslis (Merci à toi) !! 

**Etat de la fic :** Un chapitre d'avance

**Cours d'écriture :** Chapitre 5

**Salut tous le monde !!**

Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois ??

Pas trop surchargé de devoir ??

Sinon un petit moment de détente enfin j'espère avce ce nouveau chapitre !!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, _Amand1, Eliz, Ptitoon, Samnina, Diana, Sandy _!!

**Amand1 :** Ahaha, ma fidele revieweuse, alors Amande, merci pour la review contente que mon chapitre t'es plus !! Plus captivant que le prologue ?? J'en suis ravie alors ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres seront encore plus captivant ! Merci de ton soutient en esperant que la suite te convienne ?? Jtd Bisous.

**Eliz :** Sltttt revieweuse, sadik de m'arrêté ainsi, oulaaaaaaa alors je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir dans ce nouveau chapitre !! Mamamia quand tu vas voir coment je coupe mdr !! En tous cas merci de ta review et tes encouragements en espérant que la suite te plaise ??? Bisous.

**Diana :** Nouvelle revieweuse, je suis contente de t'accueillir sur ma fic, alors je vais te décevoir, mais hermione changera d'identité y compris d'apparence c'est le but ! Si elle veut que personne ne la reconnaisse et la croit définitivement morte pour se refaire un semblant de vie. Enfin je crois que pour le visage je changera pas trop sauf les yeux et la couleur des cheveux qui seront obligatoirement changé vu le donneur cela ne peut en être ainsi ! Enfin j'en dis pas plus tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ! En esperant que ce nouveau chapitre te convienne ??Bisous et merci de ta review et ton soutient !!

**Sandy :** Nouvelle revieweuse, je suis heureuse de t'accueillir sur ma fic, qui te plai encore en plus , oui un peu sombre, mais je pense que sera un peu plus joyeux vers le 6 7 ème chapitre, enfin je sais pas trop, on verra bien, une chose certaine hermione ne retrouvera pas le sourire du jour au lendemain mai la fin de la fic est happy end !! Loool j en ai trop dis !! En tous cas merci de tes encouragements à travers ta review et merci pour tous en esperant que ce chapitre te plaise ?? Bisous !!

**Place à la lectureeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!**

* * *

**2 - Une Nouvelle Identité et Le retour :**

Remus avait quelques difficultés à assimiler les propos de Mme Pomfresh. Bien sûr, c'était une idée, une bonne idée même. Néanmoins, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas, le fait qu'Hermione change d'apparence et de nom qui le dérangeait. Non, car à ses yeux Hermione serait toujours aussi belle. Non, c'était indéniablement la peur que Mme Pomfresh lui demande, à lui, Remus John Lupin, de donner un peu de son sang pour que la potion fonctionne ! Et à ce moment là, Remus et Hermione seraient parents, car le même sang coulera dans leurs veines.

Remus ne le voulait pas, jamais ! Il voulait tout, sauf qu'ils soient parents, parce que…parce que…

La vérité éclata dans l'esprit de Remus comme un éclair foudroyant. Merlin, il était entrain de tomber amoureux d'Hermione ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui, pas elle !

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, c'était impossible ! Un amour vaincu d'avance…

Tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui parlait toujours, il tourna son visage vers celui d'Hermione qui dormait profondément. Elle était vraiment belle. Intelligente, sensible, timide, courageuse. Ils avaient plus de points en communs que certains couples ! Comment s'était-il attaché à elle ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Seulement, le mal était fait… Il était amoureux de Hermione Granger, une jeune fille qui serait majeur aux yeux des Moldus dans quelques semaines. Merlin, pourquoi devait-il toujours se fourrer dans des situations impossibles? Si Sirius était là pour le voir, il rigolerait bien.

« Remus ? Remus ?

-Hum…

-Je vous parlais.

-Oh ! Désolé Pomfresh.

-Je disais qu'il allait falloir exposer l'idée à Hermione et ensuite trouver une personne de confiance et auquel Hermione serait un tant soit peu attachée.

-Je…Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas moi ? » demanda Remus, étonné lui-même d'avoir prononcé ces paroles.

Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers lui avec un regard accusateur qui fit frémir Remus. Elle était vraiment effrayante parfois, gentille mais effrayante.

« Non, pas vous Remus » répondit Mme Pomfresh en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Mme Pomfresh soupira lourdement.

« Malheureusement Remus, vous êtes un loup-garou, votre sang est contaminé. Si j'en utilise dans la potion pour changer l'apparence d'Hermione, elle deviendrait comme vous. Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez qu'une telle chose se produise ! N'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, dit Remus se maudissant intérieurement pour n'avoir pas pensé à son statut de loup-garou.

-Parfait. De toute façon, même si vous n'aviez pas été loup-garou, je n'aurais pas accepté votre sang, déclara Pom-Pom en enlevant sa cape pour la mettre dans le vestibule.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Moony, éberlué.

-Merlin, les hommes sont tous pareils ! C'est pourtant évident et sous votre nez ! »

Moony haussa un sourcil interrogateur envers Pom-Pom. Celle-ci voyant son air un peu innocent s'avança vers lui et pointa son index sur son torse.

« Ne prenez pas cet air innocent ! Avec moi, ça ne fonctionne pas !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir…

-Un cas désespéré. Il n'y a pas trente-six milles choses sous votre nez ! Je parle d'Hermione. Vous avez oublié ce que je vous ai dit, le premier jour de son arrivée ? »

Les paroles de l'infirmière revinrent alors dans son esprit… « _La voix du cœur Remus… ». _Elle ne voulait tout de même pas dire que…

« Bien, je vois que votre mémoire est rafraîchie ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Hermione est venue ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous fait assez confiance pour vous permettre parfois de la toucher, alors que moi, étant une femme, je n'y arrive même pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a recommencé à parler justement en votre présence ? Pourquoi ? Dites-le moi !

-Je ne sais pas !

-Bien sûr que si, vous le savez, et elle aussi ! Chacun de vous, cachez vos sentiments respectifs !

-Ce n'est pas possible Pom-Pom ! Vous vous trompez, elle ne m'aime pas ! Si c'est ce que vous voulez dire !

-En effet, je le dis et je le pense !

-Soyez réaliste, Hermione est jeune et…

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que l'âge vient faire ici ! Quand on aime, c'est le cœur qui dicte ! Et si elle est venue ici, c'est bien pour une raison. Bien sûr, avec les événements de ces derniers jours, elle n'a pas du trop y réfléchir. Mais inconsciemment, ses gestes envers vous sont transparents comme de l'eau de roche !

-Vous, vous trompez ! s'exclama à nouveau Remus.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez. En attendant, je vais commencer à préparer la potion de changement d'apparence pour Hermione. Décréta Mme Pomfresh en partant vers la cuisine. »

Remus était resté pantois au milieu du salon. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure… Les arguments de Pom-Pom avaient un fond de vérité. Et si elle avait raison ?

Hermione était-elle vraiment tombée amoureux de lui ? Cette pensée paraissait irréaliste. Qui pouvait aimer un loup-garou, vieux, pauvre et aigri par le temps ?

**« Elle ! répondit sa conscience. Regarde la vérité en face. Pomfresh à raison sur tous les points. » **

C'était impossible entre eux. Si jeune, elle avait l'avenir devant elle...

**« Pas sans toi. N'oublie pas, elle veut rester ici. Elle a dit… »**

Il n'avait rien à lui offrir… Rien de ce qu'une femme peut rêver…

**« Bien sur, que si ! Ton amour, ton affection, ton respect envers elle. Toutes les femmes sont différentes. Hermione l'est aussi. » **

C'est vrai que lorsqu'il était professeur, à Poudlard, elle était déjà un sacré petit bout de femme. Comme Lily.

**« Tu vois, tu en pinçais déjà pour elle… »**

Pas du tout !

**« Bien sûr que si »**

Non !

**« Si »**

Non !

**« Si ! »**

« Ferme-la ! cria Remus.

-Re-Remus, tout va bien ? » demanda une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

Il releva la tête et tomba sur deux prunelles noisette. Elle était beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche de lui à son goût. Il vit alors de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux… pour lui ? Il décida de réagir, avant qu'elle ne pose trop de questions.

« Oui, je vais bien Hermione. Je réfléchissais.

-Oh ! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je vais...

-Non ! s'exclama Remus trop vite. »

Décidément tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Foutue conscience !

« Reste. »

Hermione se rassit dans le fauteuil où elle s'était endormie précédemment.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui. Très bien merci.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

-Ça ne serait pas de refus. » répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire qui fit craquer Remus.

_« Ressaisis-toi, voyons ! » _pensa l'homme en question.

Remus alla donc à la cuisine où il y garnit un plateau de nourriture sous le regard perçant de Pom-Pom. Moony retourna au salon et déposa le plateau en question sur la table basse. La jeune fille commença à manger sous les yeux pétillants de Remus.

Durant ce temps, Harry s'était rendu aux ruines de Godric Hollow, l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il put se recueillir sur leurs tombes. Il déposa des fleurs et s'en alla à la quête de l'Horcruxe.

Au même moment, au département des mystères du ministère de la magie, le voile se mit à bouger intensément…Les voix s'intensifièrent, alertant les Langues-de-plomb, surpris de ce phénomène. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un homme en sortit et tomba inconscient à même le sol…

En Écosse, dans un petit cottage situé à l'écart de toute civilisation, deux individus parlaient calmement de l'idée proposée par Mme Pomfresh. Hermione écoutait calmement tout en réfléchissant aux avantages et aux inconvénients. Mais soudainement, une peur sans nom l'envahit… Et si Remus proposait de son sang ? Ils seraient parents…Comme père et fille pratiquement…Hermione se souvint alors que le sang de Remus était contaminé. Il lui était donc impossible qu'il propose de son sang. Aussitôt, elle sentit un poids de moins sur son cœur. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tenait vraiment à Remus. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours apprécié le sorcier et l'homme en question. Elle l'admirait pour son courage et pour sa force.

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle se mis à le regarder…Ses yeux étaient vraiment captivants… À cette pensée, la jeune fille sentie ses joues se teinter de rouge.

Remus remarqua cette rougeur intempestive sur les joues d'Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver craquante. Elle était particulièrement jolie quand elle rougissait. Il baissa alors les yeux furtivement sur son café tout en pensant la jeune fille. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose aujourd'hui. C'était de la protéger de toute son âme. La protéger, encore et toujours…L'aimer, la rendre heureuse…Partager sa vie avec elle. Merlin ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Il savait très bien que tout cela était impossible…Impossible…Impossible…

Remus soupira lourdement. Tout à coup, son oreille fut attirée par un bruit de tasse. Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit l'affola aussitôt… Les mains, les jambes, le corps entier de la jeune fille tremblaient. La tasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains s'entrechoquait avec la soucoupe qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, renversant par la même occasion le liquide chaud sur le parquet. Remus n'en fit même pas cas occupé à appeler Pom-Pom se trouvant encore dans la cuisine, d'une voix forte du salon.

Il vit alors les yeux de la jeune fille se révulser et tourner dans leur orbite. Remus paniqua totalement. Que se passait-il ? Pom-Pom n'avait pas dit que ses crises devaient se dérouler ainsi ! Lui avait-elle caché la vérité ? Il vit la sorcière en question arriver en courant dans le salon et s'agenouiller en face d'Hermione.

« Vous n'aviez jamais dit que la crise devait se dérouler ainsi ! s'exclama Remus inquiet.

-Je sais, mais je n'étais pas moi-même certaine de mes propos. Les crises sont plus ou moins importantes face au nombre d'Endoloris reçus. Pour le cas d'Hermione, nous ne savons même pas pendant combien minutes elle a subit ce sortilège. Cependant, vu son état, je dirai approximativement 15 minutes.

-15 minutes ?! Mais…

-Oui, c'est long en effet. Le délai de folie accordé sous Doloris est de 30 minutes et encore, tout dépend de la résistance physique de la personne.

-Comme Franck et Alice, souffla Remus en repensant à ses amis de Poudlard. Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ?

-La maintenir consciente, répondit Pom-Pom avec gravité.

-C'est tout ?! On ne peut rien faire d'au… »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Pom-Pom donner des gifles sur le visage de Mione, sa tête bougeant à chacune des gifles données par la femme.

« Pourquoi faut-il la maintenir consciente ? demanda Remus, reprenant ses esprits.

-Voyez-vous, Remus, Hermione a été torturée sous le Doloris pendant quinze minutes. Pendant quinze minutes, tout son corps en a subit les conséquences… Non seulement les victimes en ressentent les effets sur le coup, mais aussi par après… Plus les Doloris sont fournis en puissance, plus les effets secondaires seront dévastateurs. Entre autre, un affaiblissement du corps : les membres qui tremblent sans pouvoir les contrôler, les yeux qui tournent dans leurs orbites… À partir de ce moment là, il faut la maintenir consciente du monde qui l'entoure, car elle risque de tomber dans le coma.

-Dans le coma ?! répéta Remus.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si je puis dire, plus les mois passeront et plus les crises se feront moins violentes et moins dangereuses, ajouta Pom-Pom tout en donnant régulièrement de petites tapes sur le visage de la jeune fille qui semblait peu à peu se calmer. C'est bientôt fini… »

En effet, le corps de la Gryffondor se détendait de plus en plus et ses yeux se fermaient doucement de fatigue. Pom-Pom demanda à Remus de la porter dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et reprendre des forces.

C'est ainsi que se termina cette soirée de mi-Juillet.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était complètement remise de sa dernière crise. Elle parlait de plus en plus, au grand bonheur de Remus et de Pom-Pom. Néanmoins, elle n'évoquait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et les deux sorciers ne faisaient rien pour la forcer.

À Londres, dans le monde des sorciers, le ministère et la communauté sorcière étaient en effervescence suite à la disparition mystérieuse du Survivant. De son côté, un hommeâgé d'un peu plus de trente ans faisait la une des journaux aussi bien dans le monde Moldu que dans le monde des sorciers. En effet, il venait d'être innocenté aux yeux de tous après plusieurs jours de débat. Il avait reçu la liberté officielle du ministre devant les preuves accablantes de son innocence. En contrepartie de son accusation depuis des années, il avait reçu une grosse somme d'argent pour le dédommager.

Cet homme sortit du ministère, un sourire aux lèvres. Heureux de pouvoir enfin être libre, il n'avait qu'une seule idée : rejoindre son dernier ami de toujours. Il transplana sans plus de commodité dans une prairie qui n'avait décidément pas changée depuis toutes ses années.

Il se rappelait encore de toutes les poursuites qu'ils avaient faites dans leur jeunesse à cet endroit.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le petit cottage. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il frappa plusieurs fois de suite quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus.

« Salut Moony ! »

Le Moony en question était complètement sous le choc. C'était impossible ! Il était mort ! Il l'avait vu passer derrière le voile…C'était un rêve…Et pourtant, il était là ! Son meilleur ami, le denier…

« Sirius ! »

----------------------------------------

_Oui je suis sadique, je le sais, je vous laisse en plan là, comme un lapin mdr !! Et oui Sirius est vivant dans ma fic ahahaha ! Mon sirinouchet mdr !! Vous allez savoir le comment du pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre … Sirius jouera un grand rôle auprès de Hermione…_

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais je pense que sa vous plaire… Non ! Non, ne croyez pas que sa va être une relation d'amour ! Je garde mon couple Remus/Mione mdr ! Par contre il y a différente relation… Amitié, parentale… Bon j'arrête de vous narguer plus longtemps !!_

_La suite arrive bientôt ! Sinon vous en pensez quoi ??_

_Très bien ? Bien ? Bof ? Mauvais ? Archi Mauvais ?? mdr _

_Review please ???_


	4. Mya Black ?

**Nombres de Chapitres Ecris D'avances : **1 Chapitre

**Chapitre En cours D'Ecriture : **Chapitre 5

**Correctrice:** Lacheslis (Gros bisous à toi )

**Bonjour les amis !!**

Comment allez vous, désolé du retard, mais ma correctrice et moi étions surchargé...Nous sommes pardonnés ??

Surtout que ce chapitre est assez long par rapport aux autres...

Vous allez me tuer a la fin ...je le sens mdr !!

Passons au remerciement ! Un grand Merci à **Amand1**, **Samnina**, **Petitoon**, et **Bulle-de Savon !!**

**Samnina :** Merci bcp de ta reviews fidele revieweuse, sa me touche bcp !! Merci infiniment !! Je suis contente que ma fc te plaise toujours autant et voici la suite !! Je suis touché par tes compliments... Comment Sirius est sortit de là ?? Aaah tu vas pouvoir le savoir dans ce noveau chapitre ! et Je lâche pas !! Pas question !! Héhéhé !! Gros Bisous lisa en esperant que la suite te plaise ??

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**3- Changement d'identité : Mya Black**

Remus n'en revenait pas. Il devait halluciner, il avait du boire trop de café ! Et pourtant, il était là, devant lui, en pleine forme, abordant ce sourire qu'il avait tant vu dans sa jeunesse à Poudlard.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Sirius lui-même, fier de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez son dernier et meilleur ami.

« Je peux rentrer ? À moins qu'une gente demoiselle hante ces lieux ! » dit Padfoot en rigolant.

_« Tu ne peux pas si bien dire » _pensa Remus.

« Comment … ?

-Suis-je ici ?

-Oui. Je…Nous t'avons cru mort.

-Je l'ai cru pendant un moment moi aussi, avoua Sirius sérieusement. Si nous allions dans la cuisine pour que je t'explique tout cela ?

-Pas de problème. Par contre, vas-y doucement, car j'ai des invités ! annonça Remus.

-Je connais ? demanda Sirius, curieux d'un seul coup.

-Oui très bien même, répondit Remus.»

Remus mena Sirius à la cuisine. Durant le trajet, Moony regardait son ami. Celui-ci avait l'air en pleine forme, malgré la demie année passée derrière le voile du ministère. Comment était-il arrivé à en revenir? Comment pouvait-il être en vie ? Était-il encore recherché par les autorités ? Tant de questions ! Son esprit était en pleine activité. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la cuisine, Hermione était toujours sur son assiette d'œufs brouillés, mangeant du bout des lèvres sous le regard exaspéré de Pom-Pom. Remus observa la réaction de son ami et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était plus que surpris.

Remus lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ne pose pas trop de question sur Hermione, je t'expliquerai plus tard !

Ok. »

Moony se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence. Pom-Pom releva la tête et regarda simultanément Sirius et Remus à tour de rôle. Soudainement, elle s'effondra sur la chaise derrière elle et se passa une main sur le front, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, comme pour assimiler ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Quant à Hermione, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche ouverte, et sa fourchette suspendue au-dessus de son assiette, …

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! s'exclama Sirius en rigolant.

-Vous-vous êtes vivant ? demanda Pom-Pom en le pointant du doigt.

-Hum…Je crois qu'oui ! Mon corps est fait de chair, d'os et de sang, je parle, je marche, j'entends…Oui, Oui je suis bien vivant ! Et non un revenant ! »

Remus roula les yeux en entendant les paroles de son ami. Décidément il ne changera jamais ! Il était heureux, de l'avoir à ses côtés, cela faisait du bien. Sirius lui avait beaucoup manqué, ils étaient comme des frères. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait toujours aussi stupéfaite que Sirius soit devant elle. Il sourit de tendresse devant son expression.

Voyant Sirius s'installer à côté d'elle, Remus fit de même en prenant place à côté de Mme Pomfresh.

« Alors Hermione, tu sembles la seule ici à n'avoir encore rien dit de mon retour ! déclara Sirius.

-Oh…Je…Je suis contente de te revoir, répondit la jeune fille en question, l'air mal à l'aise. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers Remus, comme pour le questionner de la réaction de Mione. La jeune fille qu'il avait connu n'était plus du tout celle qu'il avait devant ses yeux ! D'habitude, elle l'aurait bombardé de questions jusqu'à en perdre la tête ! Mais là, rien… Et que faisait Mme Pomfresh ici ? Était-ce à cause de la pleine lune ? Pourtant, Remus avait l'air en forme ! À moins que ce ne soit pour Hermione que l'infirmière de Poudlard était ici. Pourquoi dans ce cas là ?

« Sirius ? Sirius ? appela Remus.

-Oui ? Oh ! Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

-Si tu nous expliquais ton fameux retour parmi nous ? »

Padfoot entreprit donc son récit. Il expliqua qu'une fois avoir traversé le voile, il s'était retrouvé comme dans une sorte de dimension où le paysage n'était que verdure à en perdre la vue. Une fois là-bas, il n'avait aucune notion du temps. D'ailleurs Padfoot s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne vieillissait pas, que dans cet endroit, le temps n'avait pas l'air d'exister. Il faisait toujours jours et jamais nuit ! Sirius s'était alors mis à marcher, marcher, encore et toujours… Il n'avait pas rencontré âmes qui vivent. Strictement rien ! Il n'y avait que lui au beau milieu d'une plaine qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de limites.

Sirius leur raconta comment parfois il avait perdu espoir de se sortir de cette situation. Puis, un jour, il entendit des voix au loin. Il se transforma alors en animagus pour courir plus rapidement et atteindre ces voix. Après un long moment qu'il ne pouvait définir, Padfoot vit deux chemins. L'un menait à droite et l'autre à gauche. Il reprit alors forme humaine pour regarder les deux voies qui se proposaient à lui. Celle de droite était le chemin d'où il entendait les voix qui étaient venues jusqu'à lui. Il se sentait attiré par ce chemin...

Alors qu'il allait prendre celui de droite sans même avoir observé plus attentivement celui de gauche, il entendit une voix d'homme lui crier « NON ! ». D'un seul coup Sirius reprit ses esprits et recula instantanément. Après s'être remis du choc, il décida de prendre le sentier de gauche. Le chemin paraissait sans fin. Sirius marcha de nouveau et fini par atterrir dans la salle du département des mystères.

« Incroyable, souffla Remus. Quelle était la voix que tu as entendue crier ?

-Je…Hum…Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je crois que c'était celle de- de James.

-Le chemin de droite était celui qui menait au Royaume des morts, dit Hermione d'un ton posé. »

Tout le monde la regarda, surpris par son irruption dans la conversation et par son ton aussi calme. Comme ci…

«_ Non, je me faisais de fausses idées ! Je m'inquiète trop pour elle » pensa Remus en l'observant attentivement._

« En effet c'est bien possible, Hermione, répondit Sirius. Donc, une fois revenu du voile, je me souviens m'être évanouis et me réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital ! La suite s'est enchaînée rapidement. Les Langue-de-plomb voulurent que je leur raconte ce que j'avais vécu. Ensuite, le ministre a intenté un procès contre moi et je suis passé sous le Veritaserum, contrairement à la première fois, puis un Auror a déclaré qu'il avait vu Wortmail lors d'une attaque! J'ai été innocenté sous l'œil furieux d'Ombrage. Rufus Scrimgeour m'a donné une somme qui me permettra de vivre durant des siècles à venir, pour le préjudice porté à ma personne. Ensuite, je suis venu directement ici !

-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir Padfoot ! Tu m'as manqué ! Quand Harry va apprendre ça, il va sauter au plafond !

-Il se trouve au 12 Square ?

-Non. Il est partit seul il y une semaine et demie environ. Personne ne sait où exactement...

-Hum… Ça ne me rassure pas trop avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort à ses trousses.

-Il va revenir Sirius, ai confiance en lui ! »

Padfoot hocha la tête en approbation avec les paroles de son ami. Pom-Pom se leva de table pour prendre l'assiette d'Hermione à moitié vide, soupirant devant le manque de nourriture qu'ingurgitait la jeune fille. Sirius en profita alors pour bien l'observer. Elle paraissait affaiblie et des cernes aussi grandes que Moony lors des pleines lunes alourdissaient son visage. Ses yeux semblaient si ternes à présent, un manque de vie ! Que s'était-il donc passé durant sa longue absence ?

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, Hermione. Va dehors sur le perron si tu veux. Il fait beau et chaud, déclara Remus.

-Oui. Je vais lire un peu, dit Hermione en se levant de table avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce. »

Pom-Pom quant à elle partit au village ravitailler le garde-manger. Il ne resta donc plus que Sirius et Remus. Tous deux allèrent dans le salon dont les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer l'air frais dans la pièce.

« Alors explique-moi ! Que fait Hermione et Mme Pomfresh ici ? Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? Pourquoi Hermione semble dépourvue de vie ? Elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connue !

-C'est compliqué et…

-Racontes-moi, Moony ! supplia Sirius

-Il y a 2 semaines, il y a eu une attaque des Mangemorts sur la famille d'Hermione. Ses parents sont morts sous les sortilèges. Quant à Hermione…elle-elle a été violée par les partisans de Voldemort et torturée sous le Doloris durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes selon Pom-Pom.

-Merlin, c'est horrible ! Mais que faisaient les membres de l'Ordre pendant ce temps? Je croyais qu'ils avaient aussi pour mission de protéger les amis d'Harry !

-Ce jour là, une mission devait être effectuée… Apparemment, les seuls pouvant la faire étaient Nymphadora et Kingsley. Ils gardaient la maison des Granger en cas d'attaque.

-Comment l'ordre a-t-il pu permettre ça ?!

-C'est ce que je me pose chaque jour Sirius … »

Durant cet après-midi, Sirius apprit les dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier. Plus d'une le bouleversa : L'attaque sur la famille Granger, Remus quittant l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry disparaissant... Rogue devenu un traître en tuant Dumbledore... Décidément, il s'en était passé des choses durant sa longue absence. Remus entreprit aussi de lui expliquer l'état physique et moral de l'amie d'Harry, afin d'éviter la surprise face au comportement de la jeune fille.

« Comment-a-t-elle trouvé le cottage ?

-C'est là où réside le mystère, elle ne sait pas du tout, répondit Remus.

-Hum…Va-t-elle reprendre les cours ?

-Aucune idée, elle veut rester ici et ne plus jamais retourner dans le monde des sorciers ou des Moldus sous sa forme actuelle…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Pom-Pom dit qu'elle fait un rejet de ce qu'elle est, de son identité.

-Elle se déteste, en somme ?

-Je crois bien que oui… Pom-Pom a eu la bonne idée de la faire changer d'identité.

-C'est à dire ? demanda Sirius curieux.

-Elle a découvert, il y a plusieurs années de ça, qu'il existait une potion qui permettait à une personne de changer complètement d'identité. L'individu peut changer de physique et, par la même occasion, de nom. Seulement il y a un hic… Pour que la potion fonctionne correctement, il faut qu'une personne donne un peu de son sang. Mélangé à la potion qu'Hermione devra boire, le sang de cette personne permettra sa transformation.

-Et à ce moment, le donneur deviendrait parent à Hermione, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Une fois la potion consommée, elle ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière. Hermione Granger n'existera plus jamais !

-Qui sera le donneur ?

-Personne. Enfin pour l'instant, on n'a trouvé aucun donneur. Il faut que celui-ci soit une personne de confiance et il faut qu'Hermione ait confiance en lui.

-Mais, toute cette histoire de changement d'identité... n'est-ce pas une sorte d'échappatoire pour elle ? C'est choisir la voie de la facilité en quelque sorte !

-Seulement, elle ne veut plus sortir Sirius. Elle ne va pas pouvoir rester cloîtrée ici toute sa vie ! Elle doit reprendre goût à la vie et si cette nouvelle identité peut l'aider alors pourquoi pas ?

-Dans ce sens, oui bien sûr. Mais les autres, ses amis ?

-Tout le monde la croit morte ! »

Sirius se mit à réfléchir aux propos de son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que Remus était plus attaché à la jeune fille qu'il ne voulait le montrer ! Il prenait son bien être à cœur, au point d'avoir quitté l'Ordre et cessé ses missions auprès des loups-garous. C'était bien la première fois que Remus s'investissait autant pour une personne, pour une femme.

« Si j'ai bien compris, à part toi, moi et Pom-Pom, personne ne sait pour Hermione ?

-En effet, répondit Remus.

-Écoutes, je crois avoir trouvé la solution à votre problème, cependant, tu dois me laisser quelques jours avant de te l'exposer.

-D'accord. Tu veux aller un peu dehors prendre l'air sur le perron? »

Sirius accepta et les deux Maraudeurs allèrent rejoindre Hermione qui s'était assoupie dans le fauteuil à bascule sur la véranda, probablement dû à ses nuits peu reposantes. Remus la regarda avec un sourire attendrit. Endormie ainsi, elle ressemblait à un ange. Il lui retira le livre qui tombait sur ses genoux et le posa sur la petite table près d'elle. Sirius et Remus prirent place dans les chaises et parlèrent tranquillement. Moony n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, il ait retrouvé son ami d'enfance. On pouvait encore voir dans les yeux de celui-ci les fantômes du passé qui le tourmentaient, un peu comme Hermione.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une vieille maison abandonnée, un jeune homme tentait de faire tomber les sortilèges de protections placés sur un objet ressemblant à une boite à musique. Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Harry Potter.

Au cottage, la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et tout le monde dormait. Pour sa part, Sirius dormait dans la chambre de Remus, en attendant que Pom-Pom libère la chambre vers la mi-Août pour retourner travailler à Poudlard.

Vers 3h00 du matin, Remus entendit des gémissements plaintifs venant de la dans la chambre d'a côté où se trouvait Hermione. Moony se leva de son lit, enfilant rapidement une chemise…

Alors qu'il passait devant le lit de Sirius pour sortit de la pièce, une baguette se pointa sur son torse.

« Ce n'est que moi, Padfoot… murmura Remus.

-Oh ! Désolé…Quelle heure est-il ?

-3h10 du matin. Hermione fait un cauchemar, je dois y aller ! C'est mon tour cette nuit.

-Tu… »

Sirius eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il vit Remus partir pour rejoindre Hermione. Le Mauraudeur décida alors de se lever lui aussi.

Dans la chambre, Remus essayait tant bien que de mal d'aider la jeune fille qui se débattait comme une tigresse.

« Pas mes parents… Pas eux… soufflait Hermione.

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini Mione.

-Non !! cria Hermione en repoussant Remus. Ne me touchez pas… »

Celle-ci débattait ses jambes à tel point que les draps se retrouvèrent au sol. Remus réussit à s'approcher suffisamment d'elle pour la maintenir par les épaules.

« Hermione ! Calmes-toi ! »

La Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux brusquement, hantée par ses pires souvenirs. Elle sanglotait fortement et son corps était pris de soubresauts. Hermione rechercha alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps le réconfort, la chaleur et la sécurité. Elle pouvait sentir Remus se tenant à ses côtés… Elle releva la tête et vit deux yeux ambre qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Elle détourna alors son visage. Sous ce regard inquisiteur, elle se sentit comme dévoilée à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il finirait par se lasser d'elle. Un poids pour lui, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était plus rien à part l'ombre d'elle-même. Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle avait envie de briser le glace de sa main jusqu'à en avoir mal. Elle se haïssait ! Elle se sentait sale !

Les larmes montèrent rapidement et sa gorge devint sèche, trop sèche à son goût ! Comment pouvait-il la regarder ? Comment pouvait-il la toucher ? Elle était si…si…

« Mya… appela une voix. »

Elle releva la tête rapidement à cette voix qu'ils avaient tous oubliée. En face d'elle se tenait Sirius qui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Il la regarda avec tant de profondeur, qu'elle en fut aussi déstabilisée que lorsque Remus l'avait sondé avec ses yeux.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que ce même Remus la tenait contre lui, avec douceur, tendresse, amour ?

« Tu t'appelleras ainsi maintenant : Mya... dit Sirius avec sérieux. Si tu acceptes ma proposition, tu seras ma fille. Mya Black ! »

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Oups, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment ?? Sans blague ?? C'est fais exprès !! Sa vous plait ?? Ou pas cette petite idée m'ayant traversé la tête !! Selon vous elle va accepter ou pas ?? Quoi que se n'est pas trop difficile !!_

_En attendant à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure !! Gros Bisous lisa_

_Reviews Please ?? _


	5. Potion et Nouveau Physique

**Etat de la fic :** 2 chapitre écris d'avances

**Chapitre en cours d'Ecriture :** Chapitre 7

**Corrigé :** Lacheslis (Merciiiiii de trop val)

**Coucou, tous le monde sa va ??**

**Nous voici réunis pour un news chapitre ! Je pense que toutes les deux semaines un chapitre sera publié, ma bêta est très prise, et donc je lui laisse du temps pour me corrigé ! **

**Cette fic comportera 15 chapitre minimum voir 20 chapitres Maxi pas plus !! Mais 15 suffiront si j'ai bien fais mon compte ! Lol**

**Je remercie mes reviewers..._Amand1, Adri Potter, Ewilianne, Ptitoon, Eliz, Mela12, Willa , et Bulle de Savon!_**

**Réponses aux reviews anomymes : **

**Adri Potter :** Nouveau reviewer, waouhhhhhh sa me touche de trop ce que tu me dis !! Je suis toute rouge, mercu bcp d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaise !! Et pour la suite la voici la voila, en esperant qu'elle te convienne ?? bisous Lisa

**Amand1 :** Re miss, merci bcp pour ton soutient et tes reviews sa me touche et oui je sais ce que tu pense...lol la suite la voici ! En esperant que tu aimes ?? Bisous Lisa

**Eliz :** En effet si elle sort avec Moony, Patmol sera le beau père de Remus mdr ! En tous je susi contente de te voir aussi enjoué devant le retour de sirius !! Sa fait plaisir !! Et pour la suite la voici la voila !! En esperant qu'elle te plaise ??

**Bonne lecture a tous !!**

* * *

**4- Potion et Nouveau Physique :**

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cette proposition. Devenir la fille de Sirius ! C'était tentant, car elle aimait beaucoup Sirius…Mais cela signifiait en quelque sorte de renier ses parents ! Eux qui étaient morts par sa faute d'avoir été une sorcière, une Sang de Bourbe ! Si elle devenait sa fille grâce à la potion de Mme Pomfresh, le sang des Black primerait sur celui des Granger !

Comme pour répondre à ses inquiétudes, Remus lui fit un sourire confiant.

« Tes parents seront toujours dans ton cœur Mione. »

Hermione, sachant qu'elle allait indéniablement craquer si elle parlait, lui répondit par un signe affirmatif.

Elle prit la main de Remus dans la sienne, tout en se mordant les lèvres, et la serra si fort que le Maraudeur ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard de compassion sur elle.

Quant à Sirius resté près d'Hermione, il attendait la réponse avec impatience. Il avait bien réfléchi à la situation depuis son arrivé ici. Prendre Hermione comme sa pseudo fille était une responsabilité à ne pas prendre à la légère, même si elle était considérée comme une adulte dans le monde sorcier. Surtout qu'en donnant de son sang, elle hériterait sûrement de quelques caractéristiques des Black, dont les yeux pâles et les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

Néanmoins Sirius, était sûr de lui ! À l'âge qu'il avait, il n'aurait certainement jamais d'enfant légitime à qui léguer sa fortune et ses biens et ce, à part à Harry, son filleul, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Seulement, aujourd'hui Hermione avait besoin d'aide et il pouvait lui apporter cette aide.

Voyant la jeune fille en proie avec ses doutes, il dit doucement :

« Tu as le temps, Hermione, je ne veux pas te presser…Je comprendrais que tu refuses... Black n'est pas une famille et un nom facile à porter ! Et puis avoir un « père », enfin…

-J'a-J'accepte, Sirius, le coupa t-elle tout en baissant la tête. Je-je serais ravie d'être ta « fille », mais toi…

-Hermione, je serais heureux de t'avoir pour fille, peut importe ce qu'il soit arrivé dans le passé! assura Sirius avec un sourire chaleureux. »

Le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor, se mit à battre très fort et ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes qui sillonnèrent son visage exempt de toute trace de bonheur.

Remus lui chuchota alors à l'oreille ces mots libérateurs :

« Pleure…Pleure… »

Et, sans qu'elle puisse se retenir plus longtemps, Hermione pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleura ses parents morts, ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle avait traversé et vécu, elle pleura sa nouvelle vie qui allait commencer…

Cette nuit là, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Remus à force d'avoir trop pleuré, avec, à ses pieds, Sirius endormi sous sa forme de chien.

Le lendemain, très tard dans la matinée, Remus se surprit à observer Hermione endormit profondément contre lui, les yeux pétillants d'amour pour elle. Il mémorisa chacun de ses traits : son petit nez parfaitement dessiné avec quelques taches de rousseurs, ses pommettes qui prenaient une teinte adorable lorsqu'elle rougissait, ses yeux de couleurs noisette qu'il adorait tant ! Tous ces traits qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus avec la potion de Mme Pomfresh et le sang de Sirius coulant dans ses veines. Il avait été surpris de la décision de Sirius, car jamais il n'aurait cru son ami capable de prendre un tel engagement ! Cependant, il était heureux qu'Hermione ait accepté sa proposition.

Il sentit alors Sirius bouger à ses pieds sous sa forme animale et le vit ouvrir ses yeux de chiens et sauter sur le sol pour reprendre forme humaine, un grand sourire suspendu à ses lèvres.

Qui voulait tout dire aux yeux de Remus !

Il savait….

Doucement, Moony se dégagea d'Hermione à contre cœur et partit avec Sirius dans la cuisine rejoindre Pom-Pom pour lui expliquer la situation actuelle.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite : Sirius expliqua calmement son idée à Mme Pomfresh et Remus. Hermione Granger, 17 ans, changerait de nom pour Mya Black. Elle serait la fille d'une de ses conquêtes de l'époque. Sa mère venant de mourir, elle aurait retrouvé dans les anciennes affaires de celle-ci les traces de son père et avec sa libération actuelle qui fait parler dans les pays. Elle serait venue le retrouver en Angleterre. Sirius comptait donc faire entrer Hermione comme sa fille dans les dossiers du ministère. Ainsi, on se poserait moins de questions et il y aurait moins de chance que quelqu'un se doute d'un quelconque rapport entre Hermione et la future Mya Black.

« C'est très plausible et sensé ! dit Pom-Pom après réflexion.

-J'approuve aussi, dit Remus en hochant la tête.

-Et Hermione, a-t-elle accepté?

-Oui, répondirent en choeur Remus et Sirius.

-Bien. Venez avec moi Sirius, j'ai besoin de votre sang pour la potion ! déclara Pom-Pom en se levant. »

Sirius la suivit, dans une petite pièce à part. Remus quant à lui terminait son café, lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noisette d'Hermione. Il la vit rougir instantanément… Remus leva un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'avait-il fait pour la faire rougir ? Il la vit s'asseoir sur une chaise et se prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Décidément la nourriture devenait un véritable problème ; elle ne mangeait pas le matin, le midi seulement un quart d'une assiette et le soir strictement rien.

« Je suis désolée pour cette nuit… dit la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est rien Hermione. Et puis, on est là pour t'aider non ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais eut l'air de changer d'idée et demanda plutôt :

« Sirius et Mme Pomfresh ne sont pas là ?

-Non. Ils finalisent la potion.

-Oh !

-Tu es certaine de toi, Hermione ?

-Je…Oui, répondit celle-ci.

-Tu ne pourras jamais reprendre ton physique d'avant !

-Je sais…c'est mieux ainsi… souffla t-elle très bas, mais d'une façon assez audible pour Remus. »

La dernière phrase attira la curiosité de Remus ! Pourquoi était-ce mieux ainsi ? Elle semblait si sûre d'elle à cet instant…Si seulement elle pouvait se confier à lui, juste un peu…

La matinée se passa rapidement à la potion finit.

Dans le salon, Sirius et Hermione discutèrent un peu ensemble du plan mis en place. Une fois la préparation terminée, Mme Pomfresh apporta la potion ayant une texture mauve et une odeur assez prenante.

« Sache que durant ta transformation tu dormiras pour moins ressentir les effets de la potion qui agira sur ton corps. Le sang de Sirius prendra le dessus sur celui de tes parents. Il te restera peut être quelques caractéristiques de ton ancienne famille, mais tu en auras plus du côté Black. Ta physionomie changera totalement. Tu grandiras, tes cheveux, tes yeux, tout va changer. Tu es certa…

-Oui.

-Bien. Alors bois-la, d'un coup sec ! Ta transformation devrait durer entre 3 et 4 heures.

-D'accord. »

Hermione prit le verre que lui tendait Mme Pomfresh. Durant un cours laps de temps, elle revit quelques souvenirs d'enfance avec ses parents… puis sans aucune hésitation, digne d'une Gryffondor, elle but d'un coup le contenu verre. Doucement, tout devins flou autour d'elle… Puis, elle s'endormit dans le fauteuil du salon sous le regard des trois sorciers.

Pendant trois heures, Sirius et Remus tournaient en rond dans le salon, observant peu à peu la transformation s'opérant sur elle… Ses cheveux bruns habituellement touffus devinrent noirs dans l'ébène, soyeux et ondulés. Ils purent voir son corps prendre quelques centimètres de longueur, son pantalon devenu trop court désormais. Ses traits de visage changèrent quelque peu, devenant empreint d'encore plus de féminité.

Vers 16h00, Pom-Pom les invita à prendre le thé pour les calmer de leurs impatiences. Alors qu'ils buvaient le contenu brûlant de leur tasse, ils entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir une Hermione totalement changé ! Tous les trois la regardaient avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes ! Déjà qu'elle était jolie avant son changement, mais là, elle était tout simplement…

« Sublime, dit Remus sans s'en rendre compte. »

Au commentaire du Maraudeur Hermione ou plutôt Mya, rougit fortement. Elle était plus grande qu'avant. Ses cheveux ébène étaient plus longs qu'à l'ordinaire et ses traits s'étaient affinés. Ils s'aperçurent alors que ses yeux n'avaient aucunement changé de couleur. Ils étaient toujours de couleurs noisette, avec une pointe d'or au fond de ses prunelles.

Remus vit alors Sirius se lever et la prendre dans ses bras. Au début la jeune fille était aussi raide qu'un bâton au contact de Padfoot puis, peu à peu, elle se détendit, entourant la taille de Sirius, de ses bras frêles en lui murmurant « Merci » à l'oreille.

« De rien. Bienvenue Mya, déclara Sirius avec un sourire aussi large qu'un éléphant. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Remus et Pom-Pom de la serrer dans leurs bras. Mya ne put s'empêcher de rester plus longtemps dans ceux de Remus, comme pour y trouver du réconfort.

« Je crois que de nouveaux vêtements ne seraient pas une mauvaise chose ! dit Sirius en voyant les habits de sa fille trop petits pour elle.

-Je le pense aussi, dit Remus avec un sourire complice. Une promenade s'impose ! »

Désormais, il comptait bien la faire sortir le plus possible, pour lui changer les idées au maximum !

Hermione, alias Mya, était angoissée à l'idée de sortir à l'extérieur…Sortir signifiait affronter le regard des autres sur elle... sortir signifiait devoir refaire face à la vie réelle ! À la guerre en somme …

Rien qu'à cette idée, une violente crise d'angoisse s'empara d'elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra cruellement, au point d'être devenue sifflante comme le vent…Voyant l'état de la jeune fille, Pom-Pom s'évertua à chercher une potion calmante pendant que les deux hommes s'occupaient de celle-ci.

Mya avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer ! Etouffée par ses propres angoisses ! Son cœur et ses poumons semblaient si oppressés dans sa poitrine ! Elle porta aussitôt une main à son cou comme pour se donner plus d'air…

La bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'air, elle sentit alors un liquide s'insinuer dans sa gorge…Elle sentit alors son pouls revenir à la normale. D'un seul coup, ses yeux se fermèrent…

Elle eut tout juste le temps de penser _« Une potion calmante »_ .

Mya s'était faite conduire dans sa chambre par Remus, qui une fois descendu à l'étage, se fit réprimander avec Sirius par Pom-Pom.

« Vous allez beaucoup trop vite avec elle ! Elle accepte à peine sa nouvelle identité et vous voulez qu'elle sorte ! Elle est angoissée à l'idée de ressortir dans le monde sorcier ou moldu et ce, même en n'étant plus Hermione Granger ! Il va falloir du temps, quelques jours peut-être, pour qu'elle arrive à comprendre que personne ne pourra lui faire du mal ou ne la jugera sur ce qu'elle a vécu. Puisqu'elle est Mya Black, ils ne sont pas sensé savoir qu'elle est Hermione Granger en réalité. Alors allez y doucement, les crises d'angoisses ce n'est pas bon dans son état ! Elle est déjà assez déprimée pour que vous rajoutiez à la liste des crises d'angoisses !

-Nous sommes désolés, dirent d'une même voix Sirius et Remus.

-J'espère bien ! Parce que dans 15 jours je devrai partir, alors il faudra vous débrouillez seuls, et l'aider de votre mieux ! »

Sur cette réprimande de Pom-Pom, les deux Maraudeurs vaquèrent le reste de la journée à leurs occupations.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius alla au ministère avec Mya pour confirmer qu'elle était sa fille légitime. Celle-ci fut très nerveuse durant toute la sortie, se collant à Sirius comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Ils signèrent plusieurs papiers et, au bout d'une heure, sortirent du bureau pour retourner chez eux avec les papiers officiels déclarant que Mya Black était bien la fille de Sirius. C'est alors que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée du ministère pour transplaner, ils rencontrèrent….

« Malfoy ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Black ! cracha Lucius Malfoy. Je vois que tu profites allégrement de ta liberté… »

En entendant la voix de Malfoy, les souvenirs ressurgirent brutalement au fond de Mya. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait déconnectée de la réalité autour d'elle. Sirius, trop occupé à remettre à sa place le mari de sa cousine, ne vit pas ce qui se passait.

-J'ai appris que tu avais une fille ! Une traître à son sang ! Plutôt belle… dit Malfoy avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-Touches un cheveu d'elle et je te tue ! s'exclama Sirius avec rage, la main autour du cou de Malfoy.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! dit Lucius en se retirant de la poigne de son ennemi. En attendant, fais bien attention à elle ! Un accident est si vite arrivé…

Dans un froissement de cape, Malfoy partit vers l'ascenseur, laissant un Sirius complètement furieux. Celui-ci se retourna vers Mya pour voir comment elle allait et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta au plus au point. La jeune fille semblait être ailleurs et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il jura mentalement, il aurait du faire plus attention !

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et transplana au cottage où l'attendait Remus.

« Alors ? demanda Moony, impatient de savoir.

-Mya est officiellement ma fille ! Mais nous avons un problème Remus, regarde-la ! dit Sirius en faisant asseoir Mya dans un fauteuil, ce qu'elle fit comme un automate. »

Remus vit la même chose que Sirius, une Mya complètement tétanisé sur son fauteuil et les yeux dans le vide, sauf que lui, il entendait ce que marmonnait la jeune fille, avec son ouie plus développer.

« Pas ça…Lâchez moi…Aidez-moi… » chuchotait-elle.

« Que s'est-il passé au ministère ? demanda Remus en s'agenouillant en face d'elle

-Rien de spécial, elle allait bien jusqu'à…

-Jusqu'à ce que quoi?

-Que l'on rencontre Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy !

-Malfoy ?!

-Oui, il m'a menacé moi et Mya ! Que se passe-t-il Remus ?

-….

-Remus ?! »

Moony venait de comprendre pourquoi Mya était dans cet état ! Elle venait de rencontrer un de ses agresseurs de cette nuit de juillet. C'était évident ! Cela expliquait sa peur de retourner dans le monde des sorciers, sachant qu'elle risquait d'y rencontrer Malfoy. Il l'avait violé ! Et il l'avait de nouveau menacé ! Une rage indescriptible envahit les sens de Remus et la pleine lune qui arrivait dans deux jours décupla sa colère. Il serrait tellement les poings que sa jointure en était blanche et que ses ongles rentraient dans la paume de ses mains. Il lui ferait payer ! Il le tuerait !

Entendant Sirius l'appeler, il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait brièvement compris. Ils donnèrent une potion calmante à Hermione alias Mya, qui s'endormit comme un bébé.

Au même moment, Harry venait tout juste d'arriver à détruire l'Horcruxe dans la boite à musique de Serdaigle qui se trouvait à l'orphelinat où avait habité Tom Jedusor. Seulement, Harry était blessé et il s'était magiquement épuisé. Puisant dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie, il pensa très fort à l'adresse du cottage de Remus, puis disparut ….

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok, j'avoue je recoupe au mauvais moment ! En plus j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à notre Mione, mais je vous avais prévenue !!_

_Sinon voici enfin l'entrée de Harry au cottage !! Va-t-il reconnaître Hermione en Mya durant sa cohabitation avec elle et les maraudeurs !! Bah oui si j'ai mis Harry, c'est pas pour des prunes, non seulement pour les hocruxes mais aussi pour savoir si Harry serait assez malin pour faire le lien…Et si oui ?? Va t-il dévoilé à tous son identité ???_

_Je vais vous donner un indice, à la fin de cette fic, Hermione Granger sera véritablement morte et enterrée !!_

_Sinon ce chapitre vous as plus ?? Arggg moi j ai des envies de meurtres sur cette sale pourriture de Malfoy !! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous êtes comme moi ! Je vais lui réglez son compte à celui-là ahahaha ! mdr je me calme ! allez gros bisous a tous ! Bye !!_

_Reviews Please ???_


	6. Libération ?

**Chapitre Ecris D'Avance :** Chapitre 6

**Chapitre en cours d'Ecriture :** Chapitre 7

**Corrigé par :** Lacheslis !! Jtd merci pour tous !

**Coucou les amis !!!!**

Comment allez vous !! En vacs pour certains ? D'autre en cours ?

J'espère que vous avez tous bien profitez des vacances ??

Nos revoici reunis après deux semaines ...

Je Remercie tous mes reviewers !!!! **Amand1, Eliz, Soleil du Matin, Mela12, Bulle de Savon, Rockeuse de l'âme, Ptitoon, et Ewiliane !** Merci à vous tous !!!!

Sa me fais chaud au coeur et sa motive de trop a écrire !!!

En esperant que la suite vous plaise ??

**Réponses aux Reviews Anomnymes :**

**Eliz : **Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus !! Héhéhéé, Oui Malfoy une sale pourriture tu peux le dire grrr, mais il va payé ahahahaha mdr ! me calme ! Pour Ryry, il arrive dans ce chapitre et oui enfin ...et tout se et en place tout doucement mais surement... Yep Yep !!!!! En tous cas merci de tes compliments qui me touche énormément !!! En esperant que la suite te convienne ? Merci pour tout ton soutient bisous Lisa

**Soleil du Matin :** Salt nouvelle revieweuse ! Trop heureuse de t'accueillir sur ma fic !! Sa fait plaisir que ma fic te convienne autant waouhhhh !!! Chouette alors si j'ai une nouvelle lectrice !! Yep ! Yep !! Lol !! Merci bcp de tes compliments !! En esperant que la suite te plaise ??? Merci bcp de ta review et de ta lecture !! Bisous Lisa

* * *

**Petite précision, je ne sais pas si Sirius était Auror avant d'être envoyé à Askaban….Mais dans ma fic c'est ce qu'il était ! Lol !! ….**

**Chapitre 5 : Craintes…Libération ?**

Alors que Sirius et Remus étaient dans le salon en train de cogiter sérieusement sur le cas Malfoy, évaluant chacun de leur côté toutes les possibilités de meurtre sur celui-ci, ils entendirent un bruit sourd dans le hall d'entrée.

Instantanément, Sirius prit sa baguette en main pour se défendre en cas d'attaque. Padfoot fit un signe de tête à Remus et doucement, il marcha vers le hall, prêt à lancer un sort. En arrivant dans le hall, il vit alors un corps gisant au sol avec un sac à côté de lui. Sirius observa attentivement la silhouette qui lui disait quelque chose…

« Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers son filleul. »

En entendant le nom de Harry, Remus courut aussi aux côtés de Padfoot et du jeune homme inconscient qui était dans un état lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, comme brûlés et son visage présentait des ecchymoses et des éraflures.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Avait-il trouvé un Horcruxe ? Était-ce ce même Horcruxe qui l'avait mit dans cet état alarmant ?

Remus vit Sirius prendre Harry dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'au salon, sur le divan. Le Maraudeur le suivit tout en se posant des questions qui, pour l'instant, étaient sans réponse.

Et Pom-Pom qui n'était pas encore revenue du village…

« Tu crois que c'est grave Remus ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

-Il est salement amoché… Mais je pense qu'il devrait se remettre rapidement, avec du sommeil et les potions de Pom-Pom. En attendant son retour, je vais chercher quelques crèmes cicatrisantes.

-Oui, je vais lui enlever ses vêtements. »

Remus se rendit vers la salle de bain à l'étage, pour prendre les crèmes en question. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Mya qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

Quand Moony redescendit, Sirius avait terminé de déshabiller Harry dont les jambes et bras étaient tout aussi égratignés que son visage…

Sirius et Remus prirent un pot de crème chacun et étalèrent celle-ci sur chaque blessure.

Apres une longue demi-heure, chaque plaie était pratiquement refermée. Sirius le rhabilla de vêtements propres, puis ils attendirent ensemble son réveil.

L'arrivée d'Harry allait changer beaucoup de chose avec Mya ! Il allait falloir, faire attention a leurs paroles et leurs gestes envers elle et entre-eux. Qu'Harry ne suspecte rien... la tâche s'avérait difficile ! Etant son meilleur ami, il devait connaître les moindres tics et réactions de la jeune fille…

Remus en fit part rapidement à Sirius, qui approuva les dires de son ami. Au même moment Mme Pomfresh rentra enfin des courses au village. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le jeune Potter allongé sur le canapé du salon.

Celle-ci pesta alors contre l'inconscience des jeunes à se mettre dans des situations pas possibles !

Elle l'examina rapidement mais ne releva rien de grave à part le fait que sa réserve de magie était épuisée, sûrement dû à une trop forte utilisation de celle-ci ! Il devait dormir, se reposer et manger.

N'ayant plus de chambre, les deux Maraudeurs laissèrent le garçon sur le divan en attendant son réveil. Dans la cuisine, Remus et Sirius spéculaient sur tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant la disparition du jeune homme.

Ils avaient regardé ce qu'il avait emporté avec lui dans son sac et revoir la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité de James fit revenir les souvenirs en eux. Le bon vieux temps…

Les deux Maraudeurs en profitèrent aussi pour expliquer la réaction de Mya au ministère face à Malfoy à Pom-Pom, qui écouta attentivement.

« Vous avez bien fait de lui donner une potion calmante. Je pense que ton hypothèse est bonne Remus. Malfoy doit être un de ses agresseurs, en un sens cela n'a rien d'étonnant ! Nous connaissons tous ses idées sur le sang... Cependant, je me demande si elle a été violée une fois par un Mangemort ou…

-Une tournante... compléta Sirius gravement.

-Oui. Vous y avez pensé ?

-Bien sûr. Je me souviens encore lors de la première guerre lorsque j'étais Auror et que je devais aller sur le terrain pour une attaque. S'il y avait des survivants femmes, celles-ci étaient violées... Je crois bien que c'est pire que la mort !

-En effet. Et si c'est le cas, est- ce qu'elle a reconnu tous ses agresseurs ? Cela pourrait alors expliquer sa peur de retourner dans le monde des sorciers et de croiser un autre de ses agresseurs, en plus de Malfoy. Dit Pom-Pom

-Il faudrait faire attention, Sirius ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre la menace de Lucius à la légère ! déclara Remus.

-Je sais bien Moony ! Qu'il touche à ma fille et je lui refais le portrait avec ses cheveux gominés ! s'exclama Sirius sous le regard attendrit de l'infirmière. »

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait employé « ma fille » pour désigner Mya. Pomfresh connaissait Sirius depuis son entrée à Poudlard et il avait beaucoup mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, sûrement à cause de son emprisonnement à Azkaban et de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécues…

Avec un tel entourage, Pomfresh était certaine qu'Hermione alias Mya referait surface !

Quelques heures plus tard, Mya se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un camion lui était passé sur le corps. Elle avait un mal de crâne à s'en taper la tête contre les murs. Elle se leva du lit mais la tête lui tourna brusquement. Elle se sentit faible…Trop faible… Ses jambes lâchèrent aussitôt et elle se retrouva sur le sol. Ses mains tremblaient fortement et ses jambes aussi sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. C'était la première fois qu'elle était consciente d'une de ses crises de spasme dues au Doloris reçus… Et l'impression d'être un fardeau se renforça dans son esprit. Elle n'était plus rien ! Elle n'avait plus goût à rien…La vie lui semblait laide et sans espoir…que du noir…Pas de lumière. Sans s'en apercevoir, des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues…

« Mya ! s'exclama Remus. Merlin… »

Celui-ci avait entendu du bruit en haut et s'était précipité à l'étage. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la regarda. La tête baissée, comme par honte d'être, son corps entier tremblait. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage, le cachant partiellement. Remus posa une main sous le menton de la jeune fille et la releva… Ses yeux noisettes étaient si brillants de larmes...

« Ce n'est rien, Mya…Tu ne dois pas avoir honte ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! dit posément Remus avec un sourire encourageant.

-Si ! Tout est de ma faute ! cria la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr que non ! Qui t'a mit cette idée stupide dans la tête ? demanda Remus. »

Pour seule réponse, Mya détourna le visage. Elle n'aimait pas quand Remus la regardait ainsi. Il la perçait trop rapidement. Elle se sentait déjà assez faible... pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Et puis, il finirait bien par se lasser... Seulement elle ne connaissait pas Remus…Il pouvait se montrer têtu !

Alors que Remus allait jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce pour parler tranquillement, Sirius arriva…et le fit à sa place, fermant derrière lui la porte de la chambre !

« Bien ! Nous sommes tranquilles Mya. Avant de parler, nous allons t'installer sur le lit... confia Sirius. »

Ensemble, Sirius et Remus la prirent en dessous des bras et la portèrent sur le lit. Ils attendirent, qu'elle se calme totalement pour entreprendre une conversation.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mya essayait de trouver un moyen pour dévier la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas parler ! Parler... Si seulement elle avait pu mourir durant cette soirée-là ! Elle en avait marre ! Marre de tout ! Marre des cauchemars ! Marre de ne pas pouvoir dormir tranquillement… Fatiguée de la vie et pourtant qu'avait-elle vécu ? Rien, elle ne connaissait rien de la vie ! Mais elle était fatiguée, lasse de ce qu'elle était…Un poids…

Devant ses pensées plus que sombres, sa gorge se noua.

« Harry est ici, Mya ! déclara Sirius assit à côté de Remus.

-Ha-Harry ?!

-Oui. Il est encore inconscient mais il devrait se réveiller d'ici demain matin. Tu ne le savais peut-être pas, mais il était parti seul, à la quête des Horcruxes. Il est arrivé ici tout à l'heure mais nous ne savons pas comment… Il est simplement épuisé magiquement. Il ne te connaît pas Mya, pour lui tu seras ma fille… Nous allons devoir faire attention… Sauf si tu veux...

-Non ! s'exclama Mya. Je ne veux rien dire ! Il ne doit pas savoir ! Je…

-Bien. »

Sirius ne savait pas comment entamer le sujet plus qu'épineux. Remus décida de s'en charger pour lui.

« Nous devons parler, Mya.

-De quoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

-De toi, répondit Sirius.

-Je n'ai rien à dire ! »

Ils allaient droit dans un mur…

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Remus.

-Bien. »

Moony soupira devant la réponse si automatique de Mya. Il ne savait pas comment l'amener à se confier, même juste un peu, pour connaître réellement ses pensées…

« À quoi penses-tu ?

-Rien.

-Tu mens très mal, tu sais Mya ? dit Sirius. Écoutes, nous voulons simplement d'aider…

-….

-Mya ? »

Aider…Ce mot résonnait en elle comme un écho…Elle voulait se laisser aider, mais cette fichue petite voix ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'à la fin, ils finiraient tous par se lasser d'elle… Pire, ils l'abandonneraient dès qu'ils apprendront ce qu'ils lui avaient fait…

**« Ils le savent déjà » souffla sa conscience. **

Pas que j'ai été violée par différents mangemorts… Je suis répugnante…

**« Bien sûr que non, confies-toi à eux…Ils t'aideront… »**

Je ne veux pas, ils vont me prendre en pitié !

**« Tu vas droit dans le gouffre….Tu le sais, laisse toi aider… »**

Je ne veux plus souffrir… Je veux juste être en paix…

**« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ils t'aiment, Sirius t'a prise comme sa fille et Remus s'occupe de toi comme… »**

Il ne m'aime pas ! Pas comme moi je l'aime !

**« Bien sur que si ! Regardes, observes comment il s'inquiète pour toi et les regards qu'il te lance ! »**

Il ne peut pas m'aimer ! Je suis sale !

**« Remus n'est pas ainsi ! »**

-Tais-toi ! cria à voix haute Mya en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Devant le cri de Mya, Sirius et Remus ouvrirent grands les yeux ; elle était en plein débat avec elle-même ou quoi ? C'était le moment ou jamais.

« On ne veut que ton bien Mya, parles-nous…supplia Sirius

-NON !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Remus. Pourquoi Mya ?!

-Par-Parce que je suis dégoûtante ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre !

-Bien sûr que si Mya ! Ne dis jamais ça ! Tu mérites de vivre comme tout être vivant ! s'exclama Remus, inquiet devant l'ampleur de ses idées.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Geignit la jeune fille en relevant la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-On ne te ment pas Mya ! dit Sirius en essayant de s'approcher d'elle, mais celle-ci recula pour se lever du lit. »

Les jambes flageolantes, elle arriva quand même à se maintenir. Elle était à présent séparée des deux sorciers par le lit.

« Fais-nous confiance Mya ! On t'aime! déclara Sirius en ayant contourné le lit.

-NON !

-Si, on t'aime plus que tout ! Je t'aime comme ma propre fille Mya !

-Je suis un fardeau ! Voilà ce que je suis !

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste une mauvaise passe Mya… Mais tu ne peux pas l'affronter seule ! Ensemble, on y arrivera, confia Remus. »

Mya secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle reculait de plus en plus vers la porte de la salle de bains au fond de la chambre.

Sirius et Remus s'étaient séparés, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche prêt à l'encercler.

Tout en continuant de parler…

« Non, tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi Mya ? Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Par-Parce que vous-vous allez finir par vous lasser de moi ! s'exclama Mya. »

Devant cette réponse, les deux sorciers furent étonnés. C'était donc ses craintes ! Se retrouver seule au bout du compte…

« Nous ne t'abandonneront jamais Mya ! Tu es et tu resteras ma fille !

-Tu-Tu regretteras…

-Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir prit cette décision et de t'avoir fait devenir ma fille ! »

Alors qu'elle se tournait pour entrer dans la salle de bains, Remus la prit par derrière, la retenant contre lui… Elle se débattit comme une diablesse dans les bras qui entouraient sa taille.

« Lâches-moi !

-Pour quoi faire petite Mya ? demanda Remus.

-S'il-te plaît…

-Non, Mya… dit Moony d'une voix douce. »

Remus la ramena avec lui sur le lit et s'y assit en la tenant fermement au niveau de la taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Sirius s'installa lui aussi sur le lit en tailleur à côté d'eux.

« Tu sais Mya... Quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il arrive, nous t'aimerons toujours…assura Padfoot en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si tu as envie de crier, de pleurer, de taper, tu as le droit ! Mais attenter à ta vie, jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Parce que cela serait laisser gagner ceux qui t'on fait du mal, Hermione. »

En entendant son ancien nom, la jeune fille ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Tu es jeune, Mya, tu as la vie devant toi… Peut être que maintenant tu trouves cela idiot, parce que selon toi la vie est laide et sans importance, mais après la pluie vient le beau temps… Et ce petit rayon de soleil qui embellira ta vie, nous allons te l'apporter ! Seulement il faut que tu nous aides…

-Confies-toi à nous, Hermione…On te promet que tout ce que tu pourrais dire ne sortira pas de ces murs ! On ne te jugera pas ! On te le promet, parce que la personne à juger n'est pas toi, mais ceux qui t'ont fait du mal et qui ont tué ta famille… Aies confiance… l'encouragea Remus en murmurant dans son oreille. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes rouler sur son visage ; des larmes libératrices pour elle…

Elle se pelotonna dans les bras de Remus. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité et si bien… Elle se serait volontiers laisser aller à dormir de nouveau avec lui comme quelques jours auparavant…

Seulement, elle savait qu'en reportant le moment venu à se confier aux Maraudeurs, elle ne le ferait plus avant un bon bout de temps… Et elle ne s'en sortirait pas…. Cela devait sortir maintenant !

Trois semaines qu'elle gardait tout pour elle… trois semaines de trop. Comment allait-ils réagir? Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça !

Se laissant bercer par les bras de Remus autour d'elle, Mya raconta….

« Je-Je rentrais de ma promenade habituelle… S'était l'heure de dîner… Quand je suis rentrée ma mère préparait à manger. Quand le repas fut terminé, la porte d'entrée a volée en éclats… Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi et les Mangemorts nous ont encerclés… Ils-Ils… ont commencé à dire que j'étais jolie et qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser… »

Sirius et Remus serrèrent fort les mâchoires mais néanmoins, ils gardèrent leur sang froid pour ne pas l'interrompre.

« Les Doloris ont commencé à affluer… Mes parents criaient de douleur, ils criaient à l'agonie… Puis, ce fut mon tour. Par quatre Mangemorts à la fois… je-je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai été sous l'emprise du sortilège, mais j'ai cru devenir folle ! Mon corps me faisait mal… Puis, tout a cessé d'un seul coup. J'étais à moitié inconsciente et je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement la douleur était présente… J'entendais mes parents encore vivants…Quand-quand… -elle prit une profonde inspiration- je sentis qu'on me déchirait mes vêtements… Puis une violente douleur dans le bas de mon ventre… J'ai alors ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu qu'ils attendaient tous leur tour. Ils-ils m'ont violée sous les yeux de mes parents puis les ont tués. Chacun leur tour, ils m'ont violée… Par-parce que j'étais une sorcière de parents Moldus et que je le méritais ! dit Mya en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Mya ! Tu ne méritais pas ça, même si tu es de parents Moldus, assura Sirius en caressant sa joue. Personne ne mérite ça… Personne… Pas même toi… Et surtout pas toi ...»

Mya se mit à pleurer plus fort ,repliant ses jambes contre elle, bercée tendrement dans les bras de Remus qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille…

_---------------------------------------------_

_Bon j'ai fait des progrès, j 'ai pas coupé au mauvais moment quand même ?? Si…Prolonger l'étreinte ?? Aaaaaaaah mais soyez patient !! Bientôt….Bientôt …Par exemple attendre exactement le chapitre 10….ihihih ….il va vous plaire ce chapitre !! Je l'ai bien en tête !! Combien de chapitre comptera ma fic ?? Une 20 vingtaine maxi…Minimum 15 ! Sinon ce chapitre vous a plus ?? Il s'en passe des choses, prochain chapitre réveil de Ryry, Horcruxe….Et plein de bonnes choses…._

_Aaaaah aussi, je n'ai pas dis que j'allais faire mourrir Hermione, oulalala, parce des lecteurs sur d'autres sites de fanfic on cru sa quand j'ai dis...Hermione Granger sera bien morte et enterré mais pas dans se sens là..._

_Dans le sens qu'a la fin de la fic il restera, Mya Black...quoi qu'il arrive...Bref j en dis pas plus apres plus de suspens snif et moi j'adore torturer mes lecteurs mdr !!! _

_Bonne journée à vous !!_

_A dans deux semaines, pour le chapitre 6...le titre est ..._**Reveille...Questions**

_Gros Bisous Lisa_


	7. Réveil et Questions ?

**Etat de La fic : Chapitre 7 et 8 Ecris **

**En cours d'Ecriture : Chapitre 9**

**Corrigé par : Lacheslis**

**Coucou tous le monde !!!**

**Comment allez vous !!! Vous avez tous attendu ce chapitre avec Impatience oui ?? Non ??**

**Hé bah le voici !!!!**

**Je pense qu'à la fin, vous allez dire nonnn pas maintenant mdr !!!**

**J'en dis pas plus !!**

**Je Remercie :** _Ewilianne_, _Bulle de Savon_, _Aurélie_, _Ptitoon_, _Eliz,_ _K_ !!

Merci a vous tous de me soutenir !!!!

**RAR :**

**K :** Merci bcp de ta review et encouragements !! En esperant que la suite te plaise ?

**Eliz :** Fidele revieweuse, et oui le chapitre était un peu dark, mais il fallait comme tu dis passer par là, pour mieux remonter !!! J'adore Pom-Pom aussi quand elle râle, délirante je trouve !! Et pour Ryry s'il va se montrer perspicace tu vas un peu voir dans ce chapitre et la suite dans le chapitre 7 et 8 écris...En esperant que la suite te convienne ??? Merci pour tous !!!! Jtd Bisous Lisa

**Aurélie :** Nouvelle revieweuse heureuse de t'accueillir sur ma fic, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te convienne, et oui le site HP est fermé, mais confidence, je publie plus vite ici les chapitre que sur les autres sites...niark Niark...En tous cas je suis contente que les chapitres t'aies convenu en esperant que la suite te plaise ??? Merci de ta review et encouragement !!!Bisous Lisa

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Réveil…Questions**

Le lendemain matin, tandis que le jour se levait en Écosse, Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sentant une présence à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Un sourire traversa son visage. C'est incroyable de voir comment en aussi peu de temps, il s'était attaché à Mya ! Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien… Il était simplement fier qu'elle ait accepté sa proposition, fier d'avoir une fille comme elle.

Remus dormait à côté de sa fille, un sourire tout aussi paisible aux coins des lèvres. La main de Mya s'était accrochée au pull de celui-ci comme pour l'empêcher de partir…

Il contempla la scène attendrissante de ses yeux gris. Il aurait pu être jaloux du fait que Mya était encore plus proche de Remus qu'avec lui, mais il ne l'était pas ! Sans doute parce qu'il savait que l'attachement qui unissait Remus et Mya était autre que l'amitié… Les gestes et les mots de chacun l'un envers l'autre ne trompaient par Sirius. Ces deux-là était en train de tomber amoureux. Il en était content ! Content pour sa fille, qui ne pouvait trouver meilleur compagnon que Remus. Tendre, gentil et compréhensif… Elle ne craignait absolument rien.

Quant à Remus, Mya était son genre : intelligente, aucun préjugé sur son statut -bien au contraire-, aussi gentille que lui… La même passion pour les livres, une soif commune pour apprendre...

Un couple bien assorti, cela ne faisait aucun doute…

Seulement, il connaissait Remus et celui-ci ne ferait rien pouvant faire du mal à la jeune fille… En d'autres mots, il ne lui dirait jamais ses sentiments. Il se comporterait comme un parfait idiot ! Sirius pariait 100 gallions qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué comment Mya réagissait en sa présence. Un cas désespéré…

Sirius se ferait un plaisir de donner un petit coup de pouce à ces deux-là. Et pourquoi ne pas commencer toute suite ?

Il se leva du lit en s'efforçant de faire le moindre bruit possible et sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard sur Remus et Mya endormis l'un contre l'autre. Puis, Sirius descendit se faire un bon déjeuner. Avant d'aller à la cuisine, il passa dans le salon et s'approcha d'Harry qui dormait toujours aussi profondément que la veille.

Sirius alla donc dans la cuisine se faire chauffer du café. Pendant ce temps là, à l'étage, Mya et Remus dormaient encore. Mya, cherchant une source de chaleur, se rapprocha instinctivement vers Remus qui passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, qui avait à présent un sourire aux lèvres.

Jamais Remus ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Il adorait le parfum qui lui parvenait aux narines…Une odeur vanillée et sucrée. Il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur contre lui qui le rendait complètement euphorique… La pleine lune approchait et ses hormones se déchaînaient.

Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'aperçu que l'odeur et la chaleur qu'il appréciait tant provenait de Mya. Il retira rapidement son bras autour d'elle et se décolla de la jeune fille avec empressement. Il sentit une chaleur irradier tout son corps, ses joues s'enflammèrent et son cœur battait à la chamade.

Ses prunelles s'étaient enflammées par une lueur de désir, voire même d'amour…

Le loup prenait le dessus et pour une fois, il devait avouer que ce loup qui sommeillait en lui avait raison : il aimait Mya !

Mais il n'avait pas le droit ! Il devait se mettre ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute -quitte à s'éloigner un peu d'elle- afin de limiter le genre de sentiments qui lui martyrisait les sens comme en ce moment. Il s'éloigna de Mya qui se réveilla soudainement. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et vit Remus en face d'elle. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement….Elle vit alors comme une sorte de gêne venant de lui…S'était étrange….

« Bonjour Mya ! Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien. » répondit Remus en détournant les yeux.

La jeune fille qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le nouveau comportement de Remus à son égard. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ? Elle se mordit les lèvres. Et si c'était à cause de ce qui c'était passé la veille ? Et si elle le répugnait ?

« Mya ? Mya ?

-Oui ? Excuses-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Remus avec un sourire. On va déjeuner ?

-Je…Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Que devait-il faire ? La forcer à descendre manger ? Ou la laisser ici, seule ?

**« Force-là, à manger ! Elle est en pleine dépression ; hier soir, elle était prête à faire je ne sais quoi ! » dit sa conscience. **

Pour une fois, tu as raison ! songea Remus.

**« Hé, j'ai toujours raison ! N'oublies pas que je suis ta conscience ! »**

Remus se décida à la faire sortir un peu de ce cercle vicieux. Aujourd'hui, petit déjeuner et demain une sortie !

Celui-ci s'approcha alors de Mya et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Même un petit déjeuner avec moi, ne te tente pas ? Des croissants avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud... Pour moi ? »

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? À peine deux minutes plus tôt, il s'était dit de prendre ses distances avec elle, et voilà qu'il venait de lui susurrer à l'oreille. D'ailleurs, elle sentait divinement bon... Et ses lèvres si….Non ! Stop !

Remus se souvint alors que la pleine lune était pour ce soir et que conséquemment, son état s'en ressentait grandement ! Ses instincts sauvages, développés au maximum à l'approche de la lune, lui intimaient intérieurement de faire de Mya sa compagne. Le loup l'avait indéniablement choisi.

Quant à la jeune fille, celle-ci était hypnotisée par la voix de Remus. Néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer un peu, face au rapprochement. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais la proximité lui rappelait encore trop bien les événements qui avaient hantés ses derniers rêves.

Seulement, Mya ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, car elle sentit la main de Remus prendre la sienne et lui ordonner silencieusement de le suivre en bas.

Sentir la main de l'homme qu'elle admirait beaucoup dans la sienne -si petite en comparaison- la fit sentir en sécurité alors qu'un sentiment de joie se diffusait en elle.

Le trajet fut beaucoup trop court à son goût et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cuisine où Sirius et Pom-Pom déjeunaient tranquillement. Quelle ne furent par leur surprise en voyant arriver Remus et Mya main dans la main ! Tout de suite Pom-Pom crut qu'ils s'étaient mit ensemble, mais en voyant la tête de la jeune fille elle se dit que ça ne devait pas être le cas. Remus retira rapidement sa main de celle de la jeune Mya qui s'installa sur une chaise éloignée pour manger… puisqu'elle s'y voyait contrainte.

Quant à lui, Remus s'assit face à Sirius qui regardait sa « fille » observer la nourriture qui était disposée en face d'elle, comme-ci c'était la pire chose qu'elle avait vue au cours de sa vie.

« Harry dort encore ? demanda Remus

-Oui. Je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici peu de temps, répondit Pom-Pom en trempant une tartine de beurre dans son bol de café. »

Au nom de Harry, Mya se tendit légèrement. Revoir son ami allait lui faire un drôle d'effet. Surtout qu'il ne la connaissait plus ; elle était Mya Black et non Hermione Granger ! Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Et si Harry la reconnaissait ? Qu'arriverait-il s'il venait à découvrir qu'elle avait changé d'apparence ? Que penserait-il d'elle ? Pas digne d'une Gryffondor ! Non, Harry n'était pas ainsi ! Mais… dans ce genre de situation, on ne pouvait jamais savoir comment une personne allait réagir.

À ce moment, Mya entendit cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien s'exclamer :

« Sirius ?! »

Elle releva la tête et vit ses yeux verts, ses yeux qui brillaient intensément… Elle observa le concerné relever la tête, un visage exprimant la surprise, la joie… Padfoot se leva, délaissant son café sur la table, et se précipita vers Harry qu'il serra fort dans ses bras. Puis, il se recula quelque peu, tenant le jeune Potter par les épaules, le regardant sous tous les angles.

« Harry ! Comme je suis content de te revoir ! dit Sirius la voix légèrement tremblante d'émotion.

-Mais…Mais…Tu es vivant ?! Je..je… bégaya Harry, trop surpris de voir son parrain devant lui. »

Remus alla vers le fils de ses amis et fut étonné en voyant l'incompréhension sur son visage.

« Sirius a été innocenté par le ministère après être revenu du voile il y a maintenant deux bonnes semaines ! Tu ne le savais pas Harry ? demanda Remus.

-Je…Non ! C'est formidable ! Tu vas rester ici pour toujours ? Tu ne repartiras plus jamais ? Et…

-Du calme Harry ! dit Sirius, un sourire éclairant son visage si séducteur. »

Son filleul lui sauta dans les bras, trop heureux de retrouver son parrain tant aimé.

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir Sirius ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'ai cru mourir quand tu as disparu derrière ce voile à cause de moi… Je suis si content ! »

Padfoot, attendrit devant ses paroles, serra fortement son filleul contre lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Harry vit qu'en plus de Remus et Sirius, il y avait Mme Pomfresh et une jeune fille très belle qui se tenait derrière eux. Il la regarda longuement. Elle avait des cheveux ébène qui entouraient son teint légèrement bronzé, des traits fins et il fut tout de suite attiré par ses yeux noisette, comme ceux de Hermione...

Il secoua alors la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Hermione était morte… Il devait s'y faire, même si c'était dur, et tourner la page.

Il s'avança vers elle, sous le regard des trois adultes quelque peu angoissés.

« Enchanté de te connaître, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.»

S'attendant à ce qu'elle fasse les gros yeux devant son nom ou que son regard se dirige automatiquement sur sa cicatrice, il fut surprit de voir un simple sourire orner son visage.

« Je suis Mya, Mya Black. Fille de ton parrain.

-Que…Quoi !? s'exclama Harry, en s'asseyant brusquement sur la chaise derrière lui, complètement abasourdi. Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez tout cela, parce que je suis légèrement….

-Surpris, compléta Remus avec un sourire indulgent.

-Oui, répondit Harry en regardant alternativement Mya et Sirius. »

C'était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout les deux. Sauf les yeux… Ceux de la jeune fille étaient ceux d'Hermione. Les mêmes…Etrange.

Harry prit soin de dire bonjour à Mme Pomfresh. Puis Sirius raconta donc une nouvelle fois son histoire à son filleul qui écouta attentivement, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil sa fille... À la fin du résumé de son parrain, Harry était abasourdi par ce qui lui arrivait. Quelle chance de revoir Sirius vivant et en bonne santé !

« Est ce que Mme Pomfresh est ici pour toi Remus…enfin…Hésita Harry, ne sachant pas si la fille de Remus était au courant de sa condition de Loup-Garou !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mya est au courant pour Remus ! Répondit Sirius.

-Oui, dit Remus. Nous l'avons aussi fait venir pour toi, tu étais blessé ! ajouta-t-il, soulagé d'avoir bien menti sur la raison de la présence de Pom-Pom ici, au jeune Potter.

-Oh oui. C'est du à la mission que Dumbledore m'avait confié…Je… »

Harry stoppa, et après mure réflexion décida de confier aux occupants sa mission, que lui avait confié Dumbledore, qui est de détruire les Hocruxes enfermant l'âme de Voldemort. 7 Hocruxes exactement….

« Où était l'Hocruxe que tu viens de détruire ? Demanda Sirius emplit de fierté envers son filleul.

-Dans l'ancien orphelinat où Voldemort habitait. C'était une boite à musique qui appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à passer les protections magiques mises en place par Tom et à détruire par la suite l'Horcruxe, dit le Survivant.

-Ça explique ton épuisement magique. Pourquoi es-tu partit du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Remus, ne sachant pas qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant. »

Harry eut aussitôt une mine sombre et ses poings se serrèrent légèrement. Il releva la tête et dit avec colère et tristesse :

« J'ai entendu l'Ordre parler de la mort d'Hermione. »

Mya, qui buvait son chocolat, lâcha son bol qui tomba sur le sol avec fracas, le liquide se répandant sur sa robe.

Le silence tomba dans la cuisine. Reprenant ses esprits, Mya se leva précipitamment de sa chaise.

« Je suis maladroite en ce moment. Je monte me changer et je reviens, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Sur ce, Mya se glissa hors de table et monta à l'étage tandis que Harry trouvait son comportement étrange. Il reprit néanmoins la parole en expliquant qu'il savait que la mort d'Hermione était en partie la faute de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, il ne pouvait leur pardonner, surtout qu'il avait toujours considéré la jeune fille comme sa propre sœur ! À partir de ce moment-là, Harry avait décidé de partir seul pour accomplir sa mission et depuis, il ne s'était plus consacré que sur la recherche des Horcruxes, négligeant de s'informer à travers les journaux du pays. Ce dévouement, expliquait donc la surprise qu'il avait eu en voyant Sirius vivant.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'étage, Mya avait troqué sa robe tachée de chocolat pour une robe écrue qui mettait en valeur ses nouvelles formes. Elle était devant le miroir et se regardait. Elle avait bien vu que Harry l'avait longuement fixé… Et s'il avait des soupçons à son égard? S'il la reconnaissait par ses yeux ? Malgré ce que certains pensaient d'Harry, il était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître ?

Elle avait tant de mal à se comporter de façon normale en sa présence… Mya alla se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage puis redescendit dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, le silence se fit aussitôt. Remus et Sirius la regardaient de bas en haut ainsi que Pom-Pom, bientôt rejoints par Harry.

Avec la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur ses cheveux et sa robe qui la mettait en valeur, elle était tout simplement magnifique !

Et un certain sorcier en payait les frais... C'est à peine s'il ne bavait pas sur son passage avec une seule envie : l'embrasser à perdre haleine et bien plus encore…

«_ Calme-toi, Remus ! Mets tes hormones dans le placard ! _s'ordonna le loup-garou à lui-même »

Mya, quant à elle, ne savait plus où se mettre… Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à la regarder ainsi ?

**« Parce que tu es jolie ! dit sa conscience. »**

Jolie... _« Une sang de bourbe plutôt jolie... »_

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'auraient pas violé si elle n'avait pas été jolie à leurs yeux… Peut-être que….

« Mya ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Remus et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit deux yeux ambre la fixer avec inquiétude. Elle adorait ces yeux. Elle avait l'impression de s'y perdre quand il la regardait ainsi… Mais elle avait aussi l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et elle ne pouvait le supporter ! Elle détourna la tête et bafouilla :

« Je… Dehors il fait beau…Je...Je vais me promener ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard derrière. Une fois dehors, elle aspira une grande bouffé d'air frais pour se calmer puis s'installa sur les marches du perron et regarda le vent souffler dans la prairie si verte.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le chant des oiseaux…

Dans la cuisine, Sirius et Remus se regardaient, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Pom-Pom était montée dans sa chambre et préparait ses valises pour son départ qui devait être le lendemain, après la pleine lune de Remus.

Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils aux Maraudeurs qui semblaient mal à l'aise.

Il fit alors un raclement de gorge digne du professeur Ombrage pour rappeler sa présence et dit :

« Hum… Nous avons parlé de tout sauf que…Comment se fait-il que tu ais une fille Sirius ? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une femme ! déclara Harry.

-Holà ! Pas de précipitation ! Je ne suis pas du tout le genre à me marier, Harry. Je n'ai jamais eut de femme, seulement des conquêtes! Avant mon emprisonnement à Azkaban, je fréquentais une jeune femme, puis celle-ci est partit du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser des questions. Les éléments se sont enchaînés : la mort de tes parents, mon emprisonnement, dit Sirius en s'arrêtant momentanément, repensant à cette triste époque. »

Puis, il enchaîna sur l'histoire imaginée de toute pièce qui expliquait le présence de Mya. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de son récit, Harry paraissait convaincu. Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la curiosité et la perspicacité légendaire des Potter !

Après les retrouvailles et les récits, Harry alla prendre une bonne douche tandis que Sirius s'était endormi dans le fauteuil du salon, dont les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes vu le beau temps dehors.

De son côté, Pom-Pom était dans la cuisine en train de préparer les potions cicatrisantes pour l'après pleine lune de Remus.

Moony, qui se reposait dans le canapé, décida de laisser son livre pour aller voir Mya. Il se leva doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le perron. Il vit alors la jeune fille allongée dans l'herbe non loin des marches, un chapeau cachant son visage du soleil. Un sourire en coin, il partit pieds nus en direction de la jeune fille. Le loup en lui avait besoin de sa présence, c'était plus fort que lui !

Il descendit les marches et marcha tranquillement dans l'herbe qui lui chatouilla la plante des pieds. Une fois arrivé auprès de Mya, il s'agenouilla et leva doucement son chapeau pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Très belle robe. »

Non ! Il n'avait pas dit ça ! Merlin, mais dans quel bourbier s'était-il encore fourré ?! Quel imbécile ! Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge, comme s'il avait prit un coup de soleil. Quant à elle, Mya n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle leva ses yeux vers Remus qui semblait très embarrassé.

« Ça ne va pas, Remus ?

-Si ! Si !

-Hum… fit-elle l'air sceptique. Tu devrais, te reposer avec la pleine lune ce soir !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis Padfoot sera avec moi ! répondit Remus, confiant.

-Mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète ! Je sais très bien que la pleine lune signifie souffrances pour toi ! Et… Et… »

Remus fut étonné devant l'emportement de Mya. S'inquiétait-elle tant pour lui ? Peut être que….

Il entendit alors marmonner :

« J'aurais tellement voulu être animagus… »

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pourquoi donc?

-Pour t'accompagner, bien sûr !

-Surtout pas! Imagine ce que je pourrais te faire, Her-Mya ! Te blesser voir pire !

-Mais Sirius n'a jamais rien eu !

-Parce que…Parce qu'il est prudent et de toute façon, je ne veux pas te voir en danger à cause de moi, tu l'as été déjà assez non ? »

Mya baissa la tête, quelque peu honteuse et mal à l'aise. Remus posa une main sous son menton pour relever son visage.

« Je t'apprécie trop pour te mettre dans une situation dangereuse, Mya, souffla-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave. »

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pas de cageot de bananes ou de tomates merlin !!!! AU SECOURS ! mdr !! Je crois que je vais avoir des menaces des quatre coins du monde ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai coupé ? euhhh ?? bonne question…….car j'adore vous mettre en rogne je crois ! Gloups, j'aurai pas du dire sa…j'aurai pas du dire sa….foutu conscience…bref…euh….rapprochement tout doux pour nos deux heureux dans le prochain chapitre…Après pleine lune, départ de Pom-Pom, doute de harry….romance Remus/Mione…mais…vous savez comment ait Remus ?? alaalala…enfin j en dis pas plus bisous lisa_

_Reviews Please_


	8. Sentiments et doutes ?

**Chapitre Ecris d'avances :** Chapitre 8 et 9

**En cours d'ecriture :** Chapitre 10

**Corrigé :** Par Lacheslis

**Coucou les amis !!!**

**Comment allez vous ????**

**Nous voici tous reunis pour un chapitre !!!!!! Héhéhéé !! Sa pas été trop long j'espère ?? lol !**

**Je crois que à la fin du chapitre vous allez me tuer...mais ne le faites pas sinon pas de suite ! mdr !!**

**Je Remercie : _Li-Zoo, K, Nyny's, Bulle-de-Savon, Rockeuse dans l'âme, Ewiliane, Aurélie, E_**_den'sworld_, **_Ptitoon_** !

**Sur ce bonne lecture !!!**

**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes :**

**Li-Zoo :** Slt nouvelle revieweuse, contente de t'accueillir sur ma fic !! Pas de tomates ni bananes oufffff sauvé, une enclume oups pas si sauvé que sa ! Au secoursssssss, une pauvre auteur demande de l'aide ! mdr !!!!!! Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Sa fait hyper plaisir ! Merci de ton soutient, lecture et commentaire ! en esperant que la suite te plaise ?? Bisous Lisa

**Aurelie : **Fidéle revieweuse, comment vas tu ?? Pourquoi couper ?? hum bonne question parce que j'ai l'esprit tourner en sadisme total ! aucune pitié pour mes chers lecteurs mdr !!! Je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir a mort, vu au moment ou j'ai couper ! Maus sa apporte une point de suspens ?? non ?? lol ! Merci de ton soutient en esperant que la suite te convienne ? Bisous Lisa

**K :** Fidele reviewer, gloups, tu le monde m'en veux ouinnnnnn, c'est pas de ma faute, je demande la clémence mdr ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'adore le sadisme ? si ?? non ?? Oui !! ouinnnn, mdr je crois que vu comment je coupe, sa va te plaire mdr !!!!!!!! En esperant que la chapitre te plaise ?? Merci de ton soutient et pour tous tes encouragements et commentaires ! Bisous Lisa

**_Place a la lecture cette fois ci !!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Sentiments ? Doutes ?**

La nuit était tombée depuis peu en Écosse et le ciel dégagé laissait les étoiles et la pleine lune éclairer un cottage où, au sous-sol de la maison, un homme était en train de subir sa transformation… Peu à peu son corps se métamorphosait et la douleur se propageait dans ses membres à une vitesse fulgurante.

Posté devant la porteun gros chien noir observait la transformation, attendant qu'elle se termine…

Une fois que ce fût fait, l'homme qui se trouvait être Remus, était désormais un loup-garou …Un loup hurlant de toutes ses forces. L'animal se mit à tourner en rond et à gratter le sol avec ses pattes comme par énervement, sous le regard tranquille du chien. Soudain, le loup se rua sur la porte de sortie. Padfoot, sous sa forme de chien, se jeta sur son ami. S'ensuivit alors une bataille acharnée pour savoir qui sera celui qui finirait par être dominé par le plus fort…

Après plusieurs minutes, Padfoot réussit à maîtriser Moony qui s'était à présent calmé et qui était aller se coucher dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Le loup émettait des gémissements plaintifs, comme si... comme si Moony pleurait ! Le chien s'approcha doucement de lui et lui lécha le museau en signe de réconfort. Le loup releva la tête et Padfoot fut bouleversé par la tristesse qui régnait dans les yeux dorés de son ami…

Il sut dès à présent pourquoi le loup voulait à tout prix sortir… Mya.

À l'étage, la jeune fille s'était couchée dès que Remus était partit à la cave avec Sirius. Elle aurait voulu être là pour lui. Comment se passait sa transformation ? Et si quelque chose de grave se produisait ? Et si… Non elle devait se calmer ! Après tout, les pleines lunes de Remus s'étaient toujours bien passées. Enfin, de ce qu'elle en savait…

Mya se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. La journée avait été chaude et la nuit s'en faisait ressentir… Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la chambre. Elle décida de se lever, voyant que le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'ouvrit toute grande et leva les yeux pour regarder la lune qui semblait bien mélancolique cette nuit…

Au souvenir de la journée, un sourire furtif traversa son visage pensif pour celui qu'elle aimait.

Le ciel était dégagé, dévoilant cette rivière de diamants scintillants de milles feux.

Peut-être avait-elle une chance avec Remus ? Ou alors, elle se faisait des illusions... De belles illusions ! Pourtant, il l'avait quelque peu dragué cet après-midi. Elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle près de son visage et sa voix envoûtante…

Mya se mordit les lèvres. Merlin, elle était raide dingue de lui !

Depuis quand ?

Sa venue ici ?

Non ! Cette fixation datait de plus longtemps que ça, elle lui avait toujours voué une profonde admiration... Admiration qui s'était lentement transformée en amour…

Peut-être était-ce juste après qu'elle ai découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, durant sa troisième année. Oui ça devait être à partir de ce moment ! Après tout pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dévoilé sa découverte ? Même pas à Harry ou à Ron ?

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle avait atterrit non loin du cottage de Remus, suite à son agression... La voie du cœur ... La magie...

Mya soupira profondément. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant ? Et comment Remus pouvait-il vouloir une fille comme elle ? D'accord, elle était plutôt jolie sous cette nouvelle apparence, mais il n'y avait pas que la beauté qui importait dans la vie ! En plus, elle n'avait aucune expérience en matière de relation intime avec un homme...

De plus, la simple idée qu'un homme puisse la toucher, puisse lui donner plus qu'une simple embrassade la répugnait profondément. Elle ne sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout prête...

**« Même avec Remus ? demanda sa conscience. »**

Bien sûr elle avait confiance en Remus, voire même encore plus que Sirius, mais…

**« Ça bloque. »**

Oui, ça bloquait. Elle n'y arriverait pas... Et tout homme bien constitué, même Remus, voudrait plus que de simples embrassades avec sa partenaire ?

**« Il attendra que tu sois prête. »**

Prête ? Mais quand serait-elle prête ? Dans une semaine ? Dans un mois ? Un an ? Cinq ans ?

C'était un pas à franchir, elle le savait... mais, elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait. C'était trop dur...

Elle n'avait aucune chance...

**« Crois en toi ! Gardes espoir ! »**

Croire ? Elle ne croyait plus en rien ! Tout était si éphémère à ses yeux... Comme du sable fin qui s'échapperait entre ses doigts !

Une larme roula sur son visage éclairé par la douce lumière de la lune. Le tunnel n'était pas encore fini d'être traversé.

Elle n'entendit pas une personne qui avait entrouverte la porte et qui l'observait attentivement.

Cette personne n'était autre qu'Harry. Sirius lui avait donné son lit pour cette nuit, vu qu'il accompagnait Remus pour la pleine lune. Demain, il prendrait la chambre de Pom-Pom puisque celle-ci partirait pour Poudlard en fin d'après-midi. En entendant du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Depuis qu'il avait vu la fille de Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas... Seulement, il y avait quelque chose... Quelque chose chez elle qui lui rappelait sa meilleure amie : ses yeux. Mais non seulement...

Et si s'était elle ?

_« Tu délires mon pauvre Harry ! Comment Hermione pourrait être devenue Mya, la fille de Sirius ? » pensa le jeune homme._

Peut être qu'il gardait espoir de la revoir parce que personne n'avait retrouvé son corps dans les décombres de la maison... Peut être que...

Soudain, quelque chose fit tilt chez Harry.

Mya était apparue pratiquement au même moment que la mort d'Hermione. Elle avait les mêmes yeux et cette manière de se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'elle était préoccupée... Et s'il avait raison ? Si Hermione et Mya n'était vraiment qu'une seule et même personne ? Si c'était le cas, est ce que Sirius et Remus le savaient ?

Harry rappela alors quand son parrain avait raconté l'histoire de sa fille. Ça avait semblé si... si préparé, pas naturel... Et la réaction de Mya quand il avait parlé d'Hermione ! Elle avait semblé mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas possible... Et pourtant, il y avait trop de choses qui s'imbriquaient pour croire à une simple coïncidence. Foi de Potter, il en aurait le cœur net !

Harry retourna dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit et se recoucha, tout en pensant comment il allait faire pour vérifier sa théorie...

Le reste de la nuit défila doucement et lorsque l'aube se leva et que Remus reprit sa forme humaine, Sirius le porta dans sa chambre pour le soigner. La nuit avait été quelque peu agitée pour lui. Apparemment le loup en lui avait voulu sentir la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Et voyant qu'il ne pouvait avoir son dû, il s'était défoulé !

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Sirius vit Harry dormir encore profondément. Il installa Remus dans son lit respectif et le borda. Puis, il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et inspecter ses propres blessures qui étaient heureusement assez superficielles.

Une fois habillé dans des vêtements propres, il s'occupa de Remus en lui appliquant les baumes cicatrisants que Pom-Pom avait préparés. Sirius avait l'habitude de ce rituel, l'ayant souvent fait dans sa jeunesse ; lorsque Remus ne pouvait atteindre une de ses blessures, il demandait soit à lui ou James pour le faire.

Quand Sirius jugea qu'il avait finit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, quand il vit Harry se réveiller.

« Sirius » marmonna t-il.

Il se leva de son lit et vit Remus qui dormait profondément.

« Ça a été ? demanda t-il à son parrain.

-Oui, un peu agité. Mais ça a été. Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?

-Ok. »

Harry et Sirius descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Tandis qu'Harry buvait son café il demanda à son parrain :

« Quel âge à Mya?

-17 ans, comme toi. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Elle va aller à Poudlard ? interrogea Harry. »

La question de son filleul prit Sirius au dépourvu. Poudlard ? Il savait que l'école allait rouvrir ses portes malgré la mort de Dumbledore, mais il doutait fortement qu'Hermione veuille retourner à Poudlard.

« Je ne pense pas, répondit Sirius, mal à l'aise. »

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Et si Harry avait été assez intelligent pour découvrir leur plan ? Après tout, il était le fils de Lily et James et, curieux comme ils étaient, il avait dû hériter de cette caractéristique de ses parents.

Harry, quant à lui, étudiait les moindres réactions de son parrain, pratiquement persuadé qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

-Avec la guerre, je pense qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici qu'à Poudlard. L'endroit est reculé et personne ne le connaît à part moi, toi, Remus et Pom-Pom.

-Hum... fit Harry. Et...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Pom-Pom arriver dans la cuisine. Dommage se serait pour une prochaine fois, se dit-il.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'étage, Mya s'était réveillée et s'habillait tranquillement dans sa chambre en vue de cette nouvelle journée de beau temps. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle vit la porte de celle de Remus grande ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Pom-Pom, et profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls sur l'étage, elle décida d'aller voir Moony, qui dormait dans son lit. Mya s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller et le regarda soigneusement. Elle vit que ses bras étaient recouverts de griffures plus ou moins profondes.

Elle se mit à détailler son visage. Quand il dormait, on aurait dit un ange. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui qui était à la fois sexy et envoûtant. Peut-être était-ce sa nature de loup qui lui donnait cet aspect...

Son visage bronzé, recouvert de quelques cicatrices, son nez aquili, ses traits un peu durs, typiquement masculins...

Ses yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres qui étaient indéniablement attirantes... Elle avait envie d'y passer un doigt pour en connaître la douceur, la fraîcheur. Elle avait envie de connaître l'effet de sa bouche sur la sienne.. Sans s'en rendre compte, Mya avait porté sa main jusqu'aux lèvres de Remus et passait son doigt dessus, tendrement. Elle avait eu raison. Ses lèvres étaient terriblement douces. Elle avait tellement envie d'y goûter...

Doucement, elle s'approcha de son visage endormi et, alors qu'elle allait atteindre ses lèvres, elle vit le Remus ouvrir les yeux. Néanmoins elle ne recula pas, restant dans la même position en attente d'une réaction. Remus l'observait étrangement et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux beaucoup de choses : tendresse, passion, envie, désir... amour ?

Remus était complètement sous le charme du visage au-dessus de lui, prêt à l'embrasser. Merlin qu'il en avait envie... Alors qu'il allait briser la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres sa raison refit brutalement surface. Non ! Il avait causé assez de dégâts la veille... Il la repoussa.

Mya avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi la repoussait-il !? Il allait l'embrasser, elle l'avait vu ! Alors pourquoi ?

« Je suis désolé, Mya... » murmura Remus.

Merlin que sa gorge était sèche. Il savait que les mots qu'il allait dire allaient sûrement lui faire du mal, mais il devait le faire pour son bien ! Elle n'avait aucun avenir avec lui. Il était un loup-garou et il n'avait rien à lui offrir, rien de ce dont une femme pouvait espérer !

« Mya, c'est impossible... C'était une erreur, tu... »

Il vit des larmes apparaîtrent au coin de ses yeux. Non ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer pour lui !

« Ne pleures pas, Mya. N'attends rien de ma part... Il n'y aura jamais rien... Mya ! MYA !! cria Remus »

La jeune fille était sortit en courant de la pièce. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle avait mal... Il ne voulait pas d'elle... Elle devait comprendre... Elle aurait dû savoir...

En entendant Remus crier à l'étage, Sirius, Harry et Pom-Pom sortirent de la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent alors la jeune fille filler tout droit vers la prairie.

« Mais que... dit Pomfresh.

- Remus... souffla Padfoot. Harry peux-tu t'occuper de Mya ? Je dois aller voir Moony.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry en sortant de la maison pour aller à la poursuite de la jeune fille. »

Quant à Sirius, il se dirigea à l'étage, tandis que Pom-Pom, restée seule, pestait contre la stupidité des hommes.

Padfoot trouva Remus assis sur son lit, le visage défait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter Moony qui releva la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux gris reflétant la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Mya? On vient de la voir partir en pleurant vers la prairie.

-Je... Je... On a faillit s'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé en lui disant qu'elle ne devait jamais rien attendre de ma part.

-Tu…TU AS QUOI ? Bordel, Remus ! Je savais que tu étais idiot, mais pas à ce point là !

-Idiot ? IDIOT ! ELLE EST PLUS JEUNE QUE MOI ! JE SUIS UN LOUP-GAROU ! QUE PUIS-JE LUI OFFRIR ?

-Ton amour, sombre imbécile ! répliqua Sirius. Mais ça, tu n'y a pas pensé une seule seconde bien sûr ! Elle t'accepte comme tu es Remus ! Elle t'aime !

-C'est juste une amourette, ça lui passera !

-Tu crois ? Est-ce que tu le crois vraiment Remus ? demanda Sirius en lui empoignant les épaules. Parce que tu vois, Remus, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, elle s'est faite violer! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle tomberait amoureuse du premier venu au point de lui faire assez confiance pour se laisser embrasser ?

-Je…

-Tu es quoi, désolé ? C'est trop tard le mal est fait. J'espère pour toi, qu'Harry va la retrouver en bon état Remus, sinon je te jure que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui s'offre à toi ? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime ! Pourquoi rendre compliqué les choses quand elles sont simples ? demanda Sirius en soupirant. En plus saches que j'ai décidé d'accompagner Harry dans deux jours pour partir à la recherche d'un nouvel Horcruxe.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as très bien compris. Il va falloir que tu fasses un sérieux effort, Remus.

-Mais... Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser seul avec elle !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que... Parce que...

-Allez avoue-le ! Dis-le ! Quelle honte y a t-il à ça, Remus ? Tu l'aimes, tu as envie d'être à ses côtés, de la protéger... c'est naturel ! Le loup en toi a parlé cette nuit, mais ta raison bloque tout. Pour une fois, écoutes ce que te dicte ton cœur! dit Sirius avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Remus réfléchit à la phrase que venait de dire son ami. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être devrait-il écouter pour une fois dans sa vie son cœur et non sa raison.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, en signe de désespoir. Il était complètement perdu. Que devait-il faire ?

Pendant ce temps là, Mya courrait toujours dans la prairie, s'éloignant de plus en plus du cottage. Harry avait du mal à la rattraper. Soudain, celui-ci s'arrêta et regarda aux alentours. Ne voyant personne, il se concentra… Peu à peu, son corps se métamorphosa en un animal qui n'était autre qu'un loup avec deux grands yeux verts. Sous cette forme il était persuadé qu'il allait la rattraper très rapidement.

Il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, ses pattes foulant habilement le sol. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il la vit assise dans la prairie, le visage baissé. Il s'avança doucement, oubliant qu'il était sous sa forme d'animagus, forme qu'il avait réussi à atteindre après de nombreuses heures de travail au cours de son année en solitaire.

La jeune fille, entendant du bruit derrière elle, se retourna... Lorsqu'elle vit le loup en face d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Elle se recula prudemment, mais le loup avança vers elle. Mais plus elle le regardait, plus elle se sentit en confiance... Petit à petit, elle arrêta de bouger et laissa le loup venir à elle. Quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, elle approcha sa main et caressa le dessus de sa tête... Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mya.

« Je me demande d'ou tu viens. En tout cas, tu as de très beaux yeux. Comme ceux de Harry, dit Mya, tout en continuant de le caresser. Tu dois sûrement appartenir à quelqu'un, tu es peu sauvage pour un loup. Tu me fais penser à Remus... »

Elle laissa planer un silence.

« Je l'aime, mais lui non... confia alors la jeune fille alors que les larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux noisettes. »

Le loup lécha sa main comme en signe de réconfort et émit un petit gémissement. Celui-ci s'en était toujours un peu douté, vu les regards qu'elle lui jetait, ou les gestes envers Remus….

« Je suis idiote de pleurer ainsi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Dans un sens, je le comprends ; je suis une pauvre fille perdue, n'ayant plus de parents à cause de Voldemort, violée par les Mangemorts, dépressive au point d'avoir changer d'identité pour tenter de me retrouver... »

Au fur et à mesure que Mya parlait, les yeux fixés sur la prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue, Harry, sous sa forme de Loup, était abasourdi par ses propos. Alors s'était bien Hermione qui se tenait devant elle ? Sa meilleure amie !

Puis, il sentit la colère se propager rapidement en lui ; elle avait été violée...

Voldemort payerait... Il le tuerait à n'importe quel prix. Cette ordure allait mourir !

Il fut détourné de ses pensées lorsque sa meilleure amie reprit le fil de ses confidences.

« Je... Je croyais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi… Mais je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne ! Je me suis trop accroché à lui et maintenant... maintenant... »

Mya éclata en sanglot et prit le loup dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son pelage gris, murmurant paroles inaudibles à son oreille. Elle laissa libre court à sa peine. Il l'avait repoussé depuis déjà trop longtemps... Merlin, elle devait être repoussante ! Si seulement cette nuit-là n'avait pas existée... tout aurait été tellement plus simple !

Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que la jeune fille ne se décroche de l'animal, ayant trouvé du réconfort auprès de lui. Mya se recula doucement et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés. Elle caressa une dernière fois le loup, tendrement….

« Merci. Merci d'avoir été là, dit-elle en levant. Je dois partir maintenant, retourner au cottage. À la prochaine, peut-être... »

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à partir, Harry réagit au quart de tour et repris sa forme humaine.

« Hermione ! »

_-------------------------------------------_

_Hum….Cher ami voici la fin d'un nouveau chapitre ! Ouiiiiiiii, moi avoir honte de couper à un moment si fatidique ?? Nonnnnn jamais !!!_

_Oups, une tomate….Mdr…_

Ne vous inquiétez pas…pour vous faire mijoter à chaque chapitre…je vous concocte un chapitre 9…Qui va vous plaire…. Sa c'est certain….

_Il s'en ait passé des choses dans ce chapitre non ?_

_Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ???_

_La suite dans deux semaines ….Gros bisous lisa_

_Reviews please _?


	9. Tous les deux seuls

**Etat des chapitres :** Chapitre 9 Ecris...

**Corrigé par :** Lacheslis.

**Chapitre en cours d'écriture :** Chapitre 10

**Coucou tous le monde !!**

Nous revoici réunis apres un peu plus de deux semaines, désolé mais le site avait des problèmes, il ne voulait pas prendre mes chapitres grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr snifouille mdr !!

Bref voici enfin la suite !!! En avance bcp dans ce chapitre enfin je pense !!C'est le chapitre favoris de ma bêta favoris de ma bêta héhéh, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ???

**Je Remercie : **_Fred - Exos - mOony-aini - Rockeuse dans l'âme - Eden's World - Aurelie - K - Bulle-de-savon - Nyny's - _

_Ewilianne - Li-Zoo - Ptitoon !!!_

_Merci à vous tous !!!! Avant la lecture place aux réponses anonymes..._

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**_

**Fred :** Merci bcp de ta review et lecture je sus contente que ma fic te plaise héhéhé !! En esperant que cela continue avec ce chapitre ?? Bisous Lisa

**Exos :** Euhhh non je ne veux pas ta mort mdr quoi que...lool non je rigole, je sais je suis sadique de couper ainsi...que merlin me pardonne mdr !! Je suis contente que mes idées de fics te plaise c'est vrai que le changement d'identité est très rare surtout sur Hermione ...Et ouiii héhéhé, on ne peut pas me tuer mdr, sinon plus de chapitres et pas de fin...surtout que la fic est pratiquement finit d'écriture...il ne reste plus bcp de chapitres... en tous cas merci de tes encouragement et ta longue reviews qui motive a ecrire la suite !! Merci pour tous !! Bisous Lisa en esperant que la suite te plaise ???

**MOony-aini : **Mdr tu es la première a me dire que j'ai raisons de vous faire mijoter héhéhé !! En tous cas merci de ta fidelité revieweuse et pour la suite la voici la voila en esperant que tu aimes ?? Bisous Lisa

**Aurelie :** Comment va reagir Hermione ?? Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre en esperant que la suite te plaise ??? Merci bcp de ta review et fidelité !! Merci pour tous !!!!! Bisous Lisa

**K :** loooool nonnnn tombe pas en depression, sa en vaut pas la chandelle héhéh enfin je pense lol !! En tous cas merci de ta fidelité reviewer !! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise !!! En esperant que cela continue ??? Bisous Lisa

**Li-Zoo :** Fidele revieweuse, et si j'ai osé coupé, je sais je suis sadique hors pair, mais j'adore faire mijoter les lecteurs mdr !!! Mdr un camion pleins d'encume ?? Oulaaaaa au secourssssssssssss, hé spsiit...ne tuer pas l'auteur non plus il risque de ne plus écrire de chapitre...lol !!! Sa va j ai pas trop bleu j ai tout évité niark niark !! Jtd en esperant que la suite te plaise ??? Bisous Lisa

**_Place a lectureeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8** : **Départ... Seuls tous les deux...**

En entendant son ancien prénom, elle se retourna face à cette voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien…

Elle vit en face d'elle un jeune homme, des cheveux de jais en bataille, puis rencontra ses yeux verts... emplit d'émotions si contradictoires : joie, de retrouver son amie ; tristesse, de la retrouver ainsi...

« Harry, souffla t-elle. Tu..Tu..Tu étais le Loup ?!

-Oui.

-Non, je... je... bégaya Mya en reculant, horrifiée que son ami ait pu entendre tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Hermione... C'est bien toi, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry en s'avançant vers elle. »

Il la vit hocher simplement de la tête, confirmant toutes ses interrogations et ses doutes. Harry marcha dans sa direction et rejoignit rapidement Mya, apparemment trop surprise pour réagir.

Le jeune Potter pouvait voir de la peur dans ses yeux. Et il se doutait un peu de quoi elle avait si peur...

Il lui prit la main et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je ne dirais rien Hermione. Je ne te juge pas, et ne jugerai jamais tes actes. Tu es la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue... et je suis heureux que l'on soit réunis de nouveau par un faible lien, mais un lien quand même…Tu es la fille officielle de Sirius, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Nous sommes donc pratiquement cousins. Et quelque soit ton apparence, je t'aimerai toujours Mione, déclara Harry le plus sérieusement du monde »

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient intensément d'une lueur d'espoir... Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras en ne cessant de répéter :

« Merci. Merci…

-De rien, Mya. »

A l'emploi de son nouveau prénom, elle se recula.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Harry. Je garderai ton secret pour toujours... À partir d'aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger n'existe plus. On ne parlera plus d'elle ; Hermione est morte. Je serai la dernière personne à connaître ta véritable identité. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ! Je ne dis pas que la douleur s'en ira... mais elle s'atténuera avec le temps. Et pour Remus... soit patiente. Je crois qu'il a du mal à admettre ses sentiments pour toi. Tu sais comment les garçons sont idiots!

-Tu... Ça ne te ne dérange pas... de... que je sois...

-Amoureuse de Remus ?

-Oui.

-Pas le moins de monde. L'amour n'a pas de frontière ou d'âge. Et c'est le cœur qui choisit, non ?

-Je... Pardon Harry de t'avoir caché la vérité. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'avais si peur de ta réaction, tu comprends ? Je...

-Hé, du calme... Je te comprends, Mya... Si j'avais eu la même possibilité que toi, j'en aurais fait autant depuis longtemps. Et puis, c'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner de n'avoir pas pu te protéger cette nuit-là... Que tu aies dû subir tout cela pour avoir été mon amie... Je suis désolé... Tout est ma faute ! confia Harry.

-Non ! Ne pense pas ça Harry, s'il te plait... implora la jeune fille. Je... Tu sais très bien, que j'étais plus ou moins en danger non seulement parce que je suis ton amie, mais aussi parce que je suis, enfin j'étais une Sang-De-Bourbe... C'est la faute de Voldemort et ses sbires ! Et non la tienne, Harry ! » s'exclama Mya.

Son ami lui fit un sourire de remerciement et de soutient avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

« Je suis contente de te retrouver. Et dis-moi, tu es animagus depuis combien de temps ? demanda Mya, curieuse.

-C'est un secret... Ne le dis à personne, même pas à Sirius ou à Remus. Je voudrais garder cela comme un atout...

-D'accord.

-Allez on rentre, les autres vont se faire du soucis sinon... »

C'est ainsi que Mya et Harry rentrèrent ensemble au cottage. En les voyant arriver, Sirius serra sa fille dans ses bras, heureux de la retrouver. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille que Remus s'était fait prendre un sacré savon de sa part, savon qui l'avait sûrement fait réfléchir !

Mya rougit quelque peu, sachant que Sirius connaissait ses sentiments et les approuvait.

Harry annonça par la suite qu'il avait découvert la véritable identité de Mya. Son parrain fut un peu choqué devant cette révélation. S'en suit alors une discussion dans le salon, sur le pourquoi du comment ils avaient réussis à lui faire changer d'apparence. Quand le jeune Potter apprit que le physique de son amie était celui qu'elle garderait pour le restant de sa vie, il fut quelque peu surpris, car c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit vraiment l'ampleur de la situation d'Hermione.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Pom-Pom prit congé du cottage pour rejoindre Poudlard. Aussitôt, Harry prit place dans la chambre de l'infirmière en se demandant où était passé Remus qu'on n'avait pas revu de toute la journée...

Celui-ci était couché sur son lit et ne cessait de réfléchir aux paroles de Padfoot. Il n'osait pas descendre, de peur de voir à nouveau le visage triste de Mya...

Mais c'était pour son bien, enfin il croyait. À présent, il n'était plus sûr de rien...

Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui en la repoussant. Il avait vu le désespoir dans ses yeux et cette tristesse...

L'aimait-elle réellement ?

Cela ne devait pas en être autrement vue sa réaction…

Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire... Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Il était un loup-garou peu fortuné, vieux... d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir... _« Ton amour » _

Son amour ? Cela suffisait-il vraiment ?

Il en doutait fortement, il doutait de lui-même... Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de l'aimer à sa juste valeur...

Et s'il lui faisait encore plus de mal ?

La nuit promettait d'être longue en réflexion.

Dans la cuisine, Mya faisait la vaisselle avec Sirius qui ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il allait partir dans deux jours avec Harry pour une semaine à la quête d'un nouvel Horcruxe.

Néanmoins, il savait que Remus et Mya avaient besoin se retrouver seuls. Il en était persuadé qu'ainsi, tout irait mieux entre ces deux-là. Rien de tel qu'un tête à tête pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Mya ?

-Hum ?

-Je ne sais pas si Harry te l'a dit... mais dans deux jours, il part de nouveau pour retrouver si possible un nouvel Horcruxe. Et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner...

-Mya ?

-Je... C'est bien. Je resterai seule avec Remus alors ?!

-Oui. Cela te dérange ?

-Je... Ce serait plutôt à lui de demander ça ! s'exclama Mya.

-Je suis persuadé que cela le rendra heureux.

-J'en doute, souffla-t-elle en aspergeant une assiette de savon. »

Sirius soupira légèrement, heureux que sa fille le prenne assez bien et pria intérieurement pour que cette semaine les rapproche.

Le lendemain, durant toute la journée, Remus ignora royalement la jeune fille, la blessant encore plus au plus profond d'elle-même.

Mya passa le reste de l'après-midi à parler avec Harry. Padfoot, quant à lui, informa Remus que son filleul avait tout découvert pour Mya. Moony fut quelque peu surpris, avant d'admettre qu'il était assez content qu'Harry le prenne aussi bien.

Le soir, Harry et Sirius préparèrent leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Ils partaient le tôt le matin.

Remus avait vraiment peur de cette confrontation d'une semaine avec la jeune fille. Il se demandait comment cela aller se terminer...

De son côté, Mya se posait exactement la même question…

Puis, le jour fatal arriva. Le temps n'était pas glorieux. Dehors, une tempête se préparait.

Après avoir dit une dernière fois au revoir aux deux sorciers, Remus et Mya s'occupèrent à leurs affaires chacun de leur côté. L'ambiance était très tendue et Mya en avait marre. Marre de cette ambiance qui lui rendait le moral au plus bas.

Alors que la journée se passait dans une atmosphère exécrable, la jeune fille décida de monter dans sa chambre au lieu de rester dans la même pièce avec Remus qui faisait semblant de ne pas la voir.

Elle ferma brusquement son livre et le posa bruyamment sur la table avant de sortir du salon sous le regard de Remus qui, contrairement à ce que pensait Mya, ne cessait de la regarder du coin de l'œil pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

La jeune fille était pratiquement arrivée en haut de l'escalier lorsqu'elle sentit ses membres s'ankyloser lourdement. Instantanément, une douleur afflua dans tout son corps. Sa tête lui tournait et tout se mit à valser autour d'elle... Un mal de crâne la prit fortement...

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Puis, la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Non pas maintenant, pas une crise ! Avec tous ces événements, elle avait pratiquement oublié qu'elle pouvait encore être sujette à des crises sévères...

Elle perdait peu à peu ses forces et personne n'était là pour l'aider... Ses jambes allaient lâcher... Elle eut juste le temps de souffler « Remus » avant de tomber brutalement dans l'escalier de tout son poids.

Dans le salon, Remus lisait son livre -enfin essayait, car depuis que la jeune fille était partit, il lisait la même phrase en boucle- quand brusquement, il entendit un bruit à réveiller les morts. Il se leva d'un bond pour voir la cause de ce bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la jeune fille étalée sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres, sa cheville formant un drôle d'angle.

« Mya !! » cria Remus en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Il la retourna sur le dos, la serrant contre lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une inquiétude à s'y perdre jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à elle... Tout cela était de sa faute !

Mya semblait bien mal en point, mais consciente malgré tout, car ses yeux ne roulaient pas dans ses orbites.

Moony s'assit contre le mur et installa la jeune fille entre ses jambes. Puis, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et baissa la tête pour souffler des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Il pouvait sentir son corps frêle parcouru de spasmes plus ou moins violents, la faisant parfois gémir de douleur.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre après tout ? Rien... Strictement rien, comme l'avait si bien dit Pom-Pom. Et cela le révulsait de la voir souffrir et de devoir attendre que la crise veuille bien se passer le plus rapidement possible...

« Remus... geignit Mya.

-Je suis là... Ça va aller... chuchotait-il tout en la berçant dans ses bras. »

Des larmes de douleur coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille. Remus porta sa main jusqu'à son visage pour les essuyer. Finalement, au bout d'un très long quart d'heure, il la sentit se détendre doucement contre lui. Sa respiration régulière l'informa qu'elle s'était endormit, probablement dû à l'épuisement.

Il se dégagea doucement d'elle, puis passa un bras sous ses jambes, puis l'autre derrière son dos, la portant ainsi dans ses bras.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille se colla à la source de chaleur, se sentant alors véritablement en sécurité.

Remus la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, sur le lit inoccupé de Sirius et l'allongea doucement. Il posa une main sur son front ; elle n'avait aucune fièvre. Il l'examina brièvement, mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Puis, il finit par regarder sa cheville... Celle-ci était toute enflée et égratignée sur le côté. Il enleva les sandales de Mya et alla dans la salle de bain chercher un baume, un bandage, du désinfectant et une bassine d'eau fraîche avec une serviette.

Une fois revenu dans la chambre, il prit une chaise et installa tout ce qu'il avait prit sur une petite table. D'après lui, ça ne devait être qu'une entorse. Il mouilla la serviette et l'appliqua sur la cheville de Mya quelques instants. Ensuite, il désinfecta la blessure et mit un baume cicatrisant sur la plaie avant d'entourer sa cheville dans un bandage bien serré.

Quand il eut finit, il rapporta tout le matériel dans la salle de bain, puis retourna à son chevet pour veiller sur elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, à plusieurs kilomètres, Harry et Sirius étaient partit à la recherche de Nagini le serpent qui, selon les sources de Dumbledore, serait un Horcruxe. Heureusement, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour retrouver et tuer ce serpent... Ils allèrent donc au Manoir des « Jeux du Sort », le seul endroit où le serpent pouvait se trouver, priant intérieurement pour que Voldemort soit absent, histoire de leur faciliter la tâche.

En Écosse, le temps devenait de plus en plus effroyable. Le ciel s'était obscurcit très rapidement…Le vent soufflait ardemment dehors et les arbres du boisé non loin de la prairie se pliaient sous son souffle. Un orage violent et des pluies torrentielles se préparaient. Remus s'affairaient donc, depuis quelques minutes, à lancer des sortilèges de protections sur les fenêtres pour ne pas qu'elle s'ouvrent sous la violence du vent. Une fois que cela fut fait, il prépara le dîner, gardant une assiette de soupe chaude pour la jeune fille au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Mais celle-ci dormait profondément. Elle n'avait pas changé de position depuis que Remus l'avait installée sur le lit, ayant trop mal pour pouvoir bouger le moindre pouce...

La crise avait été très violente, plus que les autres fois, peut-être due à toutes les tentions qui s'étaient accumulées ces derniers jours.

Quand la nuit tomba, Remus alla se coucher, jetant un coup d'œil sur l'état de celle qu'il aimait.

Par la suite, il se rendit à sa chambre où il retira ses vêtements et se coucha dans son lit, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon.

Il se coucha sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, se demandant bien où pouvait se trouver Sirius et Harry à l'heure qu'il l'était.

Puis, il repensa à cette journée, cette première journée où il s'était retrouver seul avec Mya... Cette journée avait été surchargée en émotions. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'inquiéter autant pour une personne... Jamais il ne s'était fait autant de soucis... Elle lui avait fait peur aujourd'hui. Il avait eu peur de la perdre...

Et si cela devait arriver un jour ? Et s'il la perdait ? Que deviendrait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça. De toute façon, il y avait très peu de chance pour que cela se produise... Enfin il l'espérait...

Il tenait trop à elle pour la perdre d'une quelconque façon...

**« Alors pourquoi tu la rejette ? demanda sa conscience»**

Pour qu'elle soit en sécurité... Loin de moi.

**« En sécurité ? Es-tu si idiot ? Elle sera en sécurité auprès de toi ! »**

Bien sûr que non, je suis un loup-garou...

**« Seulement un soir... Un soir par mois... Sinon tu es humain et tu as le droit d'aimer ! »**

Oui, mais... il était vieux... Que penserait les autres ?

**« Peut importe les autres et leurs jugements à la noix ! Pense à toi ! Et puis, ton âge n'a pas l'air de déranger la jeune demoiselle. »**

Mais il je suis pauvre...

**« Rahhh, tu vas nous trouver combien d'arguments comme ceux-là ? Parce qu'à la fin c'est fatiguant ! Elle s'en fout de ta pauvreté, elle t'aime comme tu es ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Mais apparemment tu es le seul dans cette maison à ne pas le voir ! »**

Bien sûr que non !

**« Si ! Tu es une tête de mule doublée d'un imbécile ! Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, ne cherche pas plus loin! »**

C'est loin d'être aussi simple...

**« C'est toi qui compliques tout ! Écoutes ton cœur ! Au moins lui, il ne fait jamais défaut ! Et écoute-moi un peu... »**

Il fut détourné de ses pensées en entendant des gémissements plaintifs. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea doucement vers celui où dormait Mya. Celle-ci avait le visage crispé et des sons s'échappaient de sa bouche, ses mains accrochées désespérément sur les draps du lit.

_« Elle doit faire un cauchemar » _pensa Remus.

Celui-ci porta une main sur son visage et le caressa doucement. Peu à peu, Mya retrouva un sommeil paisible sous le regard attendrit de Moony.

Peut être que Sirius avait réellement raison... Peut être qu'il ferait mieux de l'écouter... et écouter son cœur qui réclamait Mya à ses côtés.

Il verrait bien ce qui se passerait dans les jours à venir. Et alors, si Sirius avait raison...

Il dévoilerait ses sentiments à la jeune fille.

Et si Merlin le voulait, la garder avec lui et l'aimer pour le restant de ses jours...

Avec un sourire adoucissant ses traits, il avança son visage et embrassa furtivement la jeune fille sur la joue puis retourna dans son lit dormir... sans voir que la jeune Mya souriait elle aussi de plénitude...

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Bon Ok, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition, vers le suivant bcppppppppppp bcp bcpppppppp plus long et mais alorssssssssssss hyper interessant…_

_Bah oui, 9 chapitre + prologue 10 va bien falloir les mettre ensemble nos deux tourtereaux… Non ?? vous êtes pas d'accord ?? Pas tans pis pour vous quand même …Parce que c'est trop tard, et je suis certaine que tout le monde va aime …..Roulement tambour….La scène…………._

_Oups, trou de mémoire…._

_Mdr _!

_Merci de votre fidélité à vous tous…_

_Reviews Please ?_


	10. Tempête ! Je t'aime !

**Chapitre Ecris D'Avance :** Chapitre 10

**Corrigé : **Lacheslis

**En cours d'écriture :** Chapitre 11

****

**Hé ! Hé les amis !!! Comment allez vous ???**

**Nous revoilà réunis, pour un news chapitre trèssssssssss...Intéressant, je l'espère en tous cas looolll !!**

**Voici arriver le moment tant attendu pas tous !!! Roulement tambours...**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir en lisant la suite...ihihihi...mdr !!!!**

**Je remercie tous mes reviewers :** _Pinkly_, _Rockeuse dans l'âme_, _Panth_, _Bulle-De-Savon, Aurelié, Nyny's, Veny-Rogue, K, Ptitioon, and Eden's World !!!!_

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

Panth : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, miss !! Heureuse de t'acceuillir sur ma fic nouvelle revieweuse, sa me va droit au coeur tes compliments ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et laisser un mot encourageant ! Pour la suite la voici la voila en esperant que tu aimes ??? Gros bisous lisa

Aurélie : Fidele revieweuse, héhéhé fidéle au poste, désolé du retard pour la fic quelque jours...j'étais occupé..et voic la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir et le mien ! Je crois que ce chapitre devrait te satisfaire vu la tournure des choses...En esperant que tu aimes ?? Bisous Lis aet merci de ton soutient !!!!

Veny-Rogue : Woauhhhhhhh alors la c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire, contente que ma fic te plaise surtout sur ce couple si particulier mai adorable à mes yeux. Je suis contente de t'imerger dans ce couple...héhéhé !! Pour la suite la voici la voila !!! Merci bcp de ton soutient et d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, surtout que c'est ta première Mione/Remus !! Merci !!!!!!!!Bisous Lisa

K : La suiteeeeeeeeee !! Héhé !! La voici enfin !! Je sais j'ai été un peu longue j'avoue, désolé, mais je devais reprendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres sur cette fic qui est pratiquement fini...hé oui malheureusement...En tous cas merci de ton soutient en esperant que la suite te convienne ?? Merci de ton soutient fidele reviewer !! Bisous Lisa

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Tempête... Je t'aime !**

Le lendemain matin, alors que le jour se levait à peine derrière les nuages gris et que le vent soufflait encore plus fort que la vieilleRemus dormait encore profondément dans son lit. Non loin de là, Mya commençait à émerger doucement du sommeil dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois de suite puis les frottas avec difficulté, les bras tout endoloris.

Avec beaucoup de mal, Mya s'assit dans le lit ; son corps était tout autant endolori que ses bras. Elle vit alors qu'elle ne dormait pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Remus, dans le lit de Sirius plus exactement. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle si mal dans chacun de ses membres ?

Peu à peu, les souvenirs reprirent place dans son esprit. Elle se souvint qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers, dû à une crise... Et ensuite...Ensuite... Remus était venu à son aide. Mya pouvait encore se souvenir d'une chaleur réconfortante, de mots chaleureux qu'on soufflait à son oreille... Puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

Argh ! Elle détestait ça ! Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Remus avait dû la soigner de son mieux avant de la porter dans sa chambre pour plus de sécurité!

Allait-il lui reparler alors ?

À cette seule pensée, un sentiment de joie s'empara d'elle. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir ! Un espoir d'être auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Elle voulait être avec lui ! Elle avait besoin de lui !

La jeune Mya fut tirée de ses pensées par le tonnerre qui grondait au loin... Un orage se préparait.

Elle se découvrit des draps et se s'assit au bord du lit. Elle vit alors que sa cheville droite était recouverte d'un bandage. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être fait mal au pied hier ! Peut-être en tombant dans l'escalier...

Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et son pied droit défaillir sous son poids. Elle tomba brusquement au sol, réveillant par la même occasion Remus qui se leva d'un bond.

Quand le lycaon vit Mya par terre, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se précipite à ses côtés. Il remarqua que son visage était empreint de douleur.

« Mya ? Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever tout de suite, tu es encore faible ! réprimanda Remus. Ta crise a été plus virulente que les fois passagères ! Et tu as dû te faire une entorse à la cheville en tombant dans les escaliers, ajouta t-il en essayant de la relever.

-Désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Où voulais-tu aller ?

-J'ai un peu faim... avoua t-elle. »

Mya s'aperçu alors que Remus n'avait rien sur le dos hormis un pantalon. En voyant son torse, plutôt musclé, parcouru de fines cicatrices plus ou moins vieilles, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Merlin qu'il était beau !

_« __Il ne devrait pas me faire autant d'effet_ _» _pensa Mya.

C'était beaucoup trop mauvais pour elle ! Elle expira calmement pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, fortement chamboulées à la vue du corps de celui qu'elle aimait !

Moony, quant à lui, voyait défiler dans ses yeux une multitude de sentiments : égarement, joie, gêne et un éclat... qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un éclat qui la rendait vivante. Oui c'était le mot, vivante !

Et cet éclat n'était autre que de l'amour. Non ! Il devait se tromper ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas au point de lui rendre cette flamme de vie, éteinte depuis son arrivé ! Il... Il ne pouvait pas être aussi important à ses yeux !

C'est...

« Remus ? Remus ? appela Mya.

-Oh... Oui désolé, j'étais perdu dans le fil de mes pensées. Je vais t'aider à descendre.

-D'accord. »

Il l'aida à se relever, la colla contre lui et passa un bras derrière son dos, la soutenant par la taille. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et pourtant, ils sentait tous deux un brasier consumer leur cœur. Ils n'avaient envie que d'une seule et même chose...

Mya s'était laissée aller contre Remus qui l'aidait à marcher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre son bras nu, la douceur de sa peau... Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça pour quelqu'un ! Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité que cela en était presque effrayant. Et, pour la première fois depuis ses deux mois, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se laisser aller dans les bras de Remus.

De son côté, Remus n'en menait pas large. Le contact du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien le mettait dans une situation épouvantable. Et maintenant, il se rendait enfin compte de la hauteur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle... Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde !

Il la voulait avec lui toute sa vie ! Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse partir, qu'il puisse la perdre le plongeait dans un désespoir total. Et le loup en lui, malgré que la pleine lune fût passée, voulait se manifester...

C'était trop tard, un loup n'aimait qu'une fois... Et c'était elle qu'il avait choisie, peu importe le comment et le pourquoi, les faits étaient là !

Sans qu'ils ne rendent compte, ils finirent par arriver à la cuisine. Remus aida Mya à s'installer sur une chaise et prépara le déjeuner dans le silence, tandis que la jeune femme regardait le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Une véritable tempête se préparait et rien qu'à cette pensée un frisson lui parcoura l'échine !

Elle regarda Remus poser des tranches de pains avec de la confiture et du beurre sur la table ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat devant elle. Tandis que lui s'était pris un bol de café.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu faim le matin... Peut-être dû au manque de forces qu'elle avait accumulé avec ses crises et les journées où elle mangeait très peu. D'ailleurs, elle ne comptait plus les fois où Remus, Pom-Pom et Sirius avaient essayé de la forcer à manger convenablement pour qu'elle reprenne quelques kilos.

Moony fut étonné et heureux de voir la jeune femme engloutir trois tartines beurrées et trempées dans son chocolat. C'était définitivement un bon pas de franchit.

Remus voulait parler, mais ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni par où commencer ! S'excuser ? Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de problèmes auparavant. Il lui était donc difficile de savoir quoi faire ! À ce moment, il se sentit comme un jeune homme désemparé devant une jeune femme attendant une seule chose de lui... Mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Pas qu'il ne voulait pas... seulement, les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, il fut coupé dans son élan en voyant Mya se lever de sa chaise avec une certaine incertitude. Elle se tint en appui sur la table, puis amorça quelques pas même si sa cheville avait l'air de la faire souffrir un peu. Néanmoins, elle réussit en à sortir de la cuisine en boitant! Mais que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi ne lui avait elle pas demandé de l'aide ?

Mya se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, le sang bouillonnant. Elle en avait marre de son indifférence ! Marre qu'il ne lui parle même pas ! Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec elle ? De la tendresse, puis au bout de cinq minutes, de la froideur ! Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle avait cru que cette journée serait différente, mais rien n'avait changé ! Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il faisait ou plutôt ne faisait pas, mais l'aimait à la fois...

Remus entendit la porte d'entrée claquer en même temps que la pluie se mit à tomber à l'extérieur. Qu'est ce que... ?

Il alla à la fenêtre de la cuisine et vit la jeune femme, habillée de seulement sa robe d'hier, en train de marcher dans la plaine sous la tempête.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?!

Remus partit en courant de la cuisine pour rejoindre Mya, sans même prendre une veste pour se couvrir. Il sortit sous la pluie battante et l'orage grondant, torse nu, poursuivant la jeune femme.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire, il la rattrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Il vit alors un visage transformé par la colère et par la tristesse. La pluie et les larmes se mêlaient sur son visage, tandis que ses cheveux trempés se collaient dans son cou et sur ses joues.

« LÂCHES-MOI ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se débattant pour retirer son poignet de la main de Remus. »

Seulement, celui-ci avait une poigne de fer et son visage était déterminé ! Il ne la lâcherait pas !

« LÂCHES-MOI !! répéta t-elle avec plus de vigueur.

Non ! Pourquoi es-tu sorti par ce temps ? Tu es folle ma parole ! cria Remus en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

La pluie ruisselait sur son corps à moitié nu et ses cheveux châtains étaient totalement mouillés. Mya n'était pas mieux : sa robe collait à son corps et laissait entrapercevoir ses formes. Néanmoins, les yeux de Remus fixaient ceux de Mya, qui le regardait avec hargne.

« Pourquoi ?! Questionna Remus en la rapprochant de lui.

-PARCE QUE J'EN AI MARRE DE TON INDIFFERENCE !! MARRE REMUS !! CHAQUE JOUR, J'ESPERE QUE TU ME PARLERAS !! MAIS TOI TU M'EVITES COMME LA PESTE !! QU'EST CE QUE J'AI BIEN FAIT POUR RECEVOIR DE TOI CE COMPORTEMENT ?? POURQUOI ??

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! s'exclama Remus tandis qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel.

-AS-TU POUR AUTANT LE DROIT DE ME TRAITER AINSI ?? J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE JE TE DEGOUTE !! lança la jeune femme alors que des larmes lui emplissaient les yeux. JE...JE...JE T'AIME REMUS !! JE T'AIME !! MAIS TOI TU NE VEUX RIEN VOIR ! RIEN ENTENDRE !! ET...ET J'EN PEUX PLUS ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !! JE... »

Elle sentit alors la main de Remus lâcher son poignet. Celui-ci était sous le choc des paroles dites par Mya. Elle l'aimait... Il avait dû mal entendre...

Le tonnerre éclata au même moment.

Mya, prenant ce geste de silence total comme de l'indifférence, se retourna brusquement, sentant son cœur se briser. Il ne l'aimait pas... C'était perdu... Elle releva la tête dignement et repris sa route. Puisque c'était ainsi, elle partait. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être à côté de lui alors qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour...

Tout à coup, elle sentit une main se saisir de nouveau de son poignet puis la retourner. Elle eut juste le temps de voir deux yeux ambres la regarder avec passion et deux lèvres se sceller aux siennes... Merlin, ses lèvres étaient si douces... Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le baiser… qui se fit chaste au début. Puis, voyant que la jeune femme se laissait faire, Remus lâcha son poignet pour encercler sa taille si fine de ses mains fermes et ainsi la coller contre lui.

Il se décolla de ses lèvres et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

« Restes...Restes...Je...Je t'aime Mya ! »

Devant ses mots, il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de vie, éclatants d'étoiles !

Leurs visages étaient si prêts... Il ne cessait de regarder ses lèvres qu'il avait déjà fait siennes... Mya se sentait toute chose dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir tout l'amour qui se dégageait de lui pour elle. Ses yeux miel ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi lumineux et envoûtants...

Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage... Les lèvres de Remus capturèrent les siennes. La douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne avait un goût sucré. Ses lèvres, si délicieuses et succulentes... Hum... Il embrassait comme un dieu ! Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Remus titilla sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue comme s'il cherchait à l'insérer entre les lèvres de Mya, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre… Mya se sentit partir vers un autre monde... Le baiser se fit passionnel, emplit d'amour fusionnel. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient amoureusement dans un ballet sensuel... Envoûtés par la bouche de l'un et de l'autre, tel un élixir, ils ne sentaient même plus la froideur de la pluie sur eux... Leurs corps étaient irradiés par ces nouvelles sensations, collés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs gestes se mêlaient désespérément, dans de faibles gémissements….

Remus se sentait tellement bien, comme jamais auparavant... Maintenant qu'il avait Mya, il la gardait pour toujours. Il rompit le baiser, tout en la serrant contre lui. Mya avait les joues rougies par le froid de la pluie qui martelait leur deux corps enlacés. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient légèrement gonflées ; la pire tentation en ce monde aux yeux de Remus qui la savourait du regard. Mya le regardait droit dans les yeux et sentit des milliers de papillons dans son ventre et une joie se propager en elle, la rendant heureuse d'être auprès de lui.

Remus leva sa main droite vers son visage pour ramener une mèche de cheveux trempés derrière son oreille.

« On rentre ? proposa t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. »

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, pour se sentir soulever par les bras de Remus et la prendre contre lui, afin de retourner au cottage. Durant tout le trajet, la jeune Mya était sur son petit nuage, elle pouvait sentir de nouveau la chaleur de Remus contre elle. Elle se laissa bercer par le rythme de son cœur qu'elle pouvait entendre, l'oreille collée contre sa poitrine.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, Remus déposa Mya dans le salon. Il sortit sa baguette et alluma le feu de la cheminée pour les réchauffer. Il se tourna vers sa bien-aimée qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la porta devant la cheminée pour l'installer sur des cousins. Il s'aperçut alors que sa robe était devenue transparente avec la pluie... et qu'il pouvait clairement voir ses délicieuses courbes. D'un seul coup, il fut prit d'une bouffée de chaleur lui donnant envie de retourner sous la pluie pour se rafraîchir !! Il devait se calmer ; expirer... inspirer...expirer...

« Remus ?

-Oui, répondit le concerné.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller ! dit Mya en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

-Si ! Si ! Je vais-vais chercher des vêtements de rechange et des serviettes pour nous-nous sé-cher... dit-il en pointant du doigt la robe de la jeune femme. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine qu'on voyait au travers de sa robe et aussitôt, ses joues prirent une teinte enflammée ! Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Remus sortir précipitamment. Elle comprenait maintenant son comportement... Hé bien, la journée commençait bien !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Moony revint avec deux serviettes de bains propres et un vêtement rouge dans la main. Mya s'aperçut que Remus était propre et séché ; il avait du se changer en haut. En effet, il portait un pantalon et une chemise à moitié entre-ouverte !

Il s'avança vers elle et déposa une serviette et le vêtement sur le canapé, gardant dans sa main un drap de bain. Un sourire typique d'un Maraudeur accroché aux lèvres, il s'avança vers elle

« Qu'est ce que... »

Avant que Mya ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il la recouvrit de la serviette en question. D'un coup de baguette, il lui sécha les cheveux puis frotta vigoureusement la serviette contre elle pour la réchauffer et la sécher. Une fois que cela fut terminé, il se retourna et lui tendit le vêtement qu'il avait prit, qui n'était autre qu'une tunique de Quiddich de Gryffondor.

Voyant le regard ébahi et interrogateur de la jeune femme, il répondit :

« Je n'ai pas voulu fouiller dans tes affaires, alors j'ai pris cette tunique de Quiddich dans mes affaires. Je pense qu'elle devrait aller... Pendant que tu vas te changer, je vais nous faire deux bons cafés ! dit Remus en filant vers la cuisine. »

Mya déplia la robe qui, en effet, lui irait sans aucun problème. En la retournant, elle vit au dos, marqué en lettres d'or : « R. Lupin, Poursuiveur »Elle ne savait pas que Remus avait joué au Quiddich !! Et à la place de Poursuiveur ! Elle était clouée sur place par la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il faudrait qu'elle en demande plus à Remus.

Elle se leva, mais prit soudainement compte du mal de cheville qui avait probablement amplifié suite à sa marche sous la pluie... Mya poussa un gémissement de douleur étouffé. Elle serra les dents, puis enleva sa robe sale et mouillée pour passer la tunique de Remus. La robe ne semblait pas avoir été beaucoup utilisée et lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les genoux. Mya mit son ancienne robe dans un coin et se rassit au sol, sur les coussins, face au feu qui ronflait, le bois craquant sous les flammes. Tout en fixant les braises qui se consumaient sous ses yeux, elle repensa à cette matinée... Il l'aimait et ils s'étaient embrassés... Merlin, si elle rêvait, c'était un très beau rêve ! Mais tout cela semblait bien réel et pourtant, elle avait encore un peu de mal à s'y habituer ; c'était trop dur à croire !

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle était en train de masser un peu sa cheville qui lui faisait mal lorsqu'elle entendit Remus arriver avec deux tasses sur un plateau. Il posa le plateau en question sur le sol et s'assit derrière Mya, écartant un peu ses jambes, laissant de la place pour une personne... Comprenant l'invitation, la jeune femme se recula et s'installa entre les jambes de Remus, se collant contre lui tandis qu'il passait ses mains autour de sa taille et posait sa tête sur son épaule.

« La robe te va très bien... souffla t-il d'une voix suave.

-Est-ce moi ou toutes les robes que je porte me vont bien ? demanda t-elle avec taquinerie.

-Hum... en effet, tout ce que tu portes te va très bien... Mais j'adore particulièrement tes robes. Tu ferais une belle poursuiveuse, assura Remus en déposant un baiser dans son cou. »

Sous les paroles de son amant, Mya rougit fortement. Le silence régnait, juste l'orage et le bois craquant sous les flammes venaient troubler ce silence paisible.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais été poursuiveur !

-Je l'ai été, durant ma quatrième année... Ensuite, lorsque j'ai été nommé préfet, j'avais trop de travail. Entre les Buses, mes devoirs, les pleines lunes... c'était impossible à gérer alors j'ai abandonné.

-Oh... Tu étais dans l'équipe avec...enfin...le père d'Harry ?

-Oui.

-Et Sirius ?

-Il ne jouait pas mais commentait les matchs !

-On ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec les commentaires de Sirius !

-En effet ! Il avait toujours le chic pour se récolter les foudres de McGonagall, surtout lorsqu'il poussait ses commentaires un peu trop loin... rigola Remus. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

« Remus ?

-Hum….

-Tu... Est-ce que nous sortons ensembles ? demanda Mya. Je veux dire que... »

Moony l'interrompit en se mettant face à elle, tenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Si tu veux sortir avec un vieux célibataire endurcit, doublé d'une tête de mule et se comportant comme un imbécile alors... Oui nous sortons ensemble ! assura Remus en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Et pour Sirius ?

-On lui annoncera ! Maintenant que je t'ai Mya, je te garde pour la fin de mes jours ! Je t'aime... souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. »

Remus l'allongea sur le sol pour mieux l'embrasser, mais il sentit celle-ci se tendre sous lui ! Il se recula légèrement et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et se mordait les lèvres. Soudain, une larmes perla au coin de ses yeux. Remus prit brutalement conscience qu'il allait devoir faire attention aux gestes qu'il allaient poser avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'imagine toutes sortes de choses !

« Mya...Mya ! Ouvres les yeux. Allez ! » encouragea Remus.

Alors qu'il caressait son visage, il vit ses beaux yeux noisette s'ouvrirent, hantés par les fantômes du passé. Il aurait dû se douter que tout ne se serait pas réglé comme par magie !

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda t-il, sachant d'avance la réponse, mais voulant l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Je...Je...J'ai eu peur. Peur que tu...tu...tu...

-Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas grave Mya, rassura t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne te forcerai à rien, tu m'entends ? À rien du tout, Mya. On ira à la vitesse qu'on devra aller, peu importe le temps que ça nous prendra ! On a la vie devant nous. Et tu verras un jour, ton visage sera à tout jamais illuminé par le bonheur. Je t'en fais la promesse, mon amour. »

La jeune femme se détendit devant ces paroles réconfortantes et tous ses soucis s'envolèrent. Pour ceux qu'elle aimait, elle arriverait à refaire surface. Pour Sirius, Harry et Remus... désormais sa seule famille !

Un sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis fort longtemps, illumina son visage tourmenté par son passé. Elle vit Remus se pencher vers elle et se saisir de ses lèvres à nouveau dans une douceur infinie. Avec lui, elle se sentait enfin bien avec elle-même...

Bientôt... Bientôt le passé serait loin d'elle...

Ce fut sur cette promesse que cette journée du mois d'Août se termina, tournée vers l'espoir et le bonheur, malgré le mauvais temps dehors...

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Alors verdict ??? Vous avez aimé ??? Non ??? Bon je fais vraiment romantique, comme couple…_

_J'ai mis du temps a les mettre ensemble, mais dans un sens je ne pouvais pas les mettre tout les deux, ensemble en moins deux ! Sa aurait été trop rapide par rapport à ce qu'Hermione avait vécu…et comme vous pouvez le voir elle, à encore quelque réticence…_

_Mais ne vous inquiétez…tout va s'arranger ! D'ailleurs sondage ! Voulez vous, une scène d'amour entre Remus et Hermione ?? Je parle d'amour et pas uniquement que de sexe lol !!_

_Vous avez vu comment j'ai fait avec le baisé ?? Se sera du même style ! Bcp bcp, de métaphore, sa plus jolie et romantique je trouve !! Non ??? Si la majorité est oui !!_

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ???_

_A vous de choisir, après tout c'est vous qui lisez la fic !!! Héhéhé….mais bon je préviens je ferais pas dans le détails à 100 …parce que bon…enfin bref ! J'avais mis un rating M, parce que je voulais faire une scène entre Remus et Mione, mais ensuite je savais plus trop….Alors vos réponses m'aiderait énormément ! Merci bcp pour tous !!!!_


	11. Attaque à Pré Au Lard

**Etat de La fic : Fic Finit en écriture !!**

**Corrigé par : Lacheslis **

**Coucou tout le monde !!**

**Comment allez vous ?? Vraiment désolé pour le retard acquis, mais la fic est finit en écriture, alors je vous publie**

**dès maintenant un chapitre par semaine !! Super non ???**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers : **

_Panth, Aurélie, Rockeuse dans l'âme, Krys,Pinkly, K, Eden's World, Ewiliane, Bulle de Savon, Diana, Nyny's and Ptitoon,_

_Merci à vous tous !!!!_

**En esperant que cette suite vous plaise ???**

**Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes :**

**Panth : **Fidele revieweuse, contente de te revoir sur ce nouveau chapitre, et comme tu dis un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brute ne fait jamais de mal...Mais bon je crois tu vas m'étriper à la fin de ce chapitre lool en esperant qu'il te plaise ?? Bisous Lisa

**Aurélie :** Merci bcp de tes reviews très chaleureuse miss ! sa me va droit au coeur , merci de tes conseils, en esperant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ?? Bisous Lisa

**Krys :** Nouvelle revieweuse, heureuse de t'accueillir sur ma fic et de te faire aimer ce couple, très peu propable, mais attachant à mon propre avis. Je suis contente que cela te plaise, ainsi que mes idées mis en place, et sinon je suis d'accord avce toi, pour ce qui est parfois des fics sombres ou les perso remonte la pente du jour au lendemain, je trouve sa abérant sachant que la vie est beaucoup plus difficile que sa...Bref, pour la scène d'amour t'inquiète elle est ecris...hey en esperant que la suite te plaise ?? Et merci pour ta review et lecture !! Gros bisous

**K :** Hey qui sait peut être que sa finira ainsi...mais j'en dis pas plus pour la fin tu devras attendre 4 chapitres...merci de ton soutient en esperant que la suite te plaise ?? Bisous Lisa

**Diana :** Merci bcp de ta review contente que cette fic te plaise !! Roooh une fana de Remus, alors je t'accueille les bras grand ouvert, tout comme toi je suis tombé amoureuse de notre cher moony au tome 3 dommage qu'il n'existe pas en vrai loool !! Bref merci bcp de tes compliments en esperant que ce news chapitre te plaise ?? Bisous lisa

**Bonne lecture !!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 : Attaque à Pré-Au-Lard**

Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis la déclaration d'amour de Mya envers Remus. Le couple avançait doucement, mais sûrement. Pendant ces deux jours, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés en s'écoutant mutuellement, se racontant leurs vies passées. Mya adorait écouter les récits de son bien aimé sur l'ancienne époque des Maraudeurs, récits qui lui ravissaient ses plus beaux sourires. C'était presque incroyable de voir comment le moral de la jeune femme était remonté en flèche depuis qu'elle était aux côtés du loup-garou qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle !

Le loup en Remus l'avait choisi, pour l'éternité ! En effet, un loup avait cette capacité de n'aimer qu'une seule fois ; sa compagne était son autre moitié ! Il pouvait sentir quand elle allait mal, bien... Lorsqu'elle était en danger ou en sécurité. Un lien très fort s'établissait entre le couple. Un lien qui serait indéchirable !

Remus ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux depuis... depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus trop ! Les dernières années avaient été si douloureuses avec la guerre, la perte de ses amis... Et maintenant ? Il avait retrouvé Sirius, Harry et puis elle, Mya... Celle qu'il chérissait tant ! Il l'aimait d'un amour sans limite et voulait la rendre heureuse encore et toujours plus !

Il savourait chaque instant passé à ses côtés... Il aimait tant la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sentir son odeur... Comment avait-il pu être si loin d'elle durant tout ce temps ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête en refusant son amour et en niant ses sentiments à son égard ? C'était la question que Remus se posait assez souvent... Et la réponse qu'il se donnait était qu'il avait agit comme un stupide et sombre imbécile !

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, Remus dormait dans sa chambre tandis que Mya dormait dans la sienne. Depuis quelques minutes, celle-ci gémissait dans son sommeil et s'agitait fortement, s'enroulant dans ses draps. Quand d'un seul coup, celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut toute en sueur dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration saccadée. Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout revu... Mya se mordit les lèvres et regarda nerveusement dans la pièce, à l'écoute du moindre bruit comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait bondir sur elle. Elle sentit alors l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Mya se leva de son lit et à pas de loup, se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus.

Une fois entrée dans la pièce, elle s'avança vers le lit de son amant qui avait l'air de dormir profondément. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote d'être venue jusqu'ici à cette heure de la nuit juste... juste pour un cauchemar ! Alors que la jeune femme se retournait pour partir, elle sentit une main empoigner son poignet et la retenir. Mya sursauta et poussa un cri de frayeur.

« Mya ? appela Remus, assit sur le lit, inquiet. »

En entendant son nom, Mya se retourna face à Moony qui l'observait silencieusement. Elle avait les lèvres qui tremblaient et ses yeux brillaient intensément. Elle se tritura les mains nerveusement, n'osant pas regarder Remus.

Elle sentit alors une main caresser sa joue tendrement et alors, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

Remus fut peiné de la voir ainsi, bien qu'il se doutait fortement que la raison devait être un nouveau cauchemar. Il se leva pour se mettre en face d'elle, tout en continuant à caresser son visage, puis la serra contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Il sentit que son t-shirt devenait rapidement mouillé par les larmes de sa compagne.

Losqu'il vit ses sanglots s'atténuer, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Un cauchemar ?

-Oui.

-Tu... Tu veux dormir avec-avec moi ? demanda Remus, peu confiant en la réponse. »

La jeune femme releva ses yeux envahit de larmes et hocha la tête lentement. Remus n'osait pas y croire et il sauta de joie intérieurement. Il fit un sourire encourageant à Mya et l'embrassa tendrement. Il souleva les draps pour l'inviter à se coucher à côté de lui. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, puis s'avança pour se coucher à la place que Remus lui indiquait. Au début Mya avait mis un peu de distance entre eux puis doucement, ses barrières tombèrent l'une après l'autre et elle finit par se coller à celui qu'elle aimait, la tête enfouit contre son torse. Remus, ses bras de entourant sa taille, lui alors murmura « Je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme enfin, en sécurité. Remus la suivit dans son sommeil, un sourire figé sur son visage adoucit par le bonheur...

Le lendemain matin, Remus trouva la jeune femme blottit dans ses bras, ses cheveux chatouillant ses narines. Il remua plusieurs fois le nez, comme pour chasser une certaine gêne et ouvrit les yeux sur une tignasse de cheveux ébène. Les souvenirs de la vielle lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire et un sourire furtif traversa son visage à la vue de la jeune femme endormit contre lui...

Ne voulant pas gêner Mya, dans cette position assez... hum...celui-ci bougea précautionneusement, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve couchée sur le lit. Remus la regarda, son visage au-dessus du sien quand soudain, les yeux de Mya s'ouvrirent brusquement ! Surprit, Remus recula rapidement, s'emmêla dans les couvertures et finit par tomber au sol, les draps sur sa tête ! Mya le regarda, surprise, puis éclata de rire à gorge déployée ! Remus fit la moue... pour enfin de compte se joindre à l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

Une fois calmée, la jeune femme s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'allongea sur le matelas, regardant Remus empêtré dans les couvertures.

« Merci pour cette nuit... confia t-elle avec un sourire angélique. »

Remus se releva et se saisit de ses lèvres bien trop appétissantes à son goût. C'était un délice de pouvoir les embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il lui vouait.

« De rien, mon ange, souffla t-il à son oreille, qu'il mordilla quelque peu... »

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius et Harry avaient enfin trouvé le QG de Voldemort, en suivant un Mangemort - ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. En effet le Mangemort en question, très prudent, avait effectué de nombreux détours par différents moyens. Heureusement, les capacités d'Auror de Sirius avaient ressurgies et grâce à sa vivacité et son intelligence, ils étaient maintenant cachés derrière de nombreux buissons. En silence, ils observaient prudemment les nombreux voyages fait par les partisans de Voldemort. Selon Sirius, ils préparaient une attaque, vu l'agitation. Harry avait voulu tout de suite répliquer au point de dénoncer leurs présences dans ce lieu très dangereux pour eux. Heureusement, Padfoot avait réussit à calmer son ardeur en lui expliquant que la destruction de l'Horcruxe était plus importante que d'attaquer tête baissée dans une horde de Mangemorts armés.

Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Harry pour se calmer. Le fait de savoir que des gens allaient sûrement mourir le mettait dans un état de nervosité incroyable. Cependant, il savait que son parrain avait raison : l'Horcruxe détruit, la mort de Voldemort se rapprochait ! Tout comme la fin de la guerre...

Merlin, rien que d'imaginer cette guerre enfin terminée, le cœur du jeune Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Vivre enfin heureux... Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit... Au cours de sa vie, il n'avait pas beaucoup connu ce mot. Enfin, maintenant il avait une famille, une vraie famille : Sirius, Mya et Remus. Ses trois personnes comptaient à ses yeux comme un trésor fabuleux... leurs vies n'avaient pas de prix ! Il ferait tout pour eux, pour ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout ! Et Ginny l'attendait aussi. Elle avait confiance en lui ! À la pensée de sa bien aimée, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il lui avait promit de revenir et il tiendrait sa promesse. Il l'aimait trop pour la laisser seule dans ce monde.

Il en vint alors à se demander comment Remus et Mya se comportaient depuis leurs départs. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se soit arrangé entre eux. Ils faisaient un si beau couple ses deux-là ! Qui aurait un jour pensé qu'Hermione serait tombée amoureuse du professeur Lupin ? Si on lui avait dit ça quelques années plus tôt, il en aurait certainement rit. Seulement, la situation était différente maintenant... Tout avait si brusquement changé à cause de ses pourritures de Mangemorts ! Ils payeraient tous, pour avoir osés porter la main sur elle et sur ses parents ! Harry se le jura à lui-même : il retrouverait les coupables et les ferait souffrir autant, voir cent fois plus, qu'ils ne l'avaient fait avec son amie !

Harry regarda Sirius qui était entrain d'espionner les allers-retours des partisans et l'entendit souffler :

« Malfoy... »

Le jeune Potter se rapprocha et vit que la main de son parrain était si serrée autour sa baguette que ses jointures en étaient blanches ! Le visage de Sirius était contracté en une grimace haineuse.

« Sirius... murmura Harry. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu connais les agresseurs de Mya ?

-Oui. Malfoy en fait partit... grinça le Maraudeur avec une rage contenue.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Sale pourriture !

-Calmes-toi Harry...

-Me calmer ! Et toi tu es calme ?

Sirius se laissa choir sur le sol et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux

« J'essaye, répondit-il. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un sourire apparu sur les lèvres tentatrices de Sirius.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda tout bas Harry.

-J'étais en train de penser à Remus et à Mya... J'espère qu'à notre retour, ils seront ensembles ses deux là. Sinon je devrai m'en occuper personnellement !

-Hum... Connaissant ton esprit tordu, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont ensembles.

-J'espère. Ils le méritent...

-Te rends-tu compte que si jamais ils viennent à se marier, tu seras le beau-père de Remus ? C'est assez comique !

-Merlin, je n'y avais jamais pensé !

-Dis-moi, après la guerre... Je... Que feras-tu Sirius ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser... Qui sait, Remus et Mya nous ferons peut-être une belle petite portée de louveteaux et je les formerais à devenir Maraudeurs ! Et j'espère bien que tu nous feras toi aussi de beaux enfants avec la petite Weasley...

-Que... Comment sais-tu ?

-J'ai demandé des nouvelles de toi à Mya et elle m'a beaucoup parlé de ton couple... Je suis très heureux pour toi Harry. Décidément, les Potter aiment les rouquines au caractère de feu... Et... Attention, ils sortent tous ! »

En effet une troupe de Mangemorts sortaient de la bâtisse avec en tête Voldemort. Quelques instants plus tard, ils transplanèrent dans un claquement sec.

« La voie est libre... À nous deux, Nagini... dit Sirius en se relevant du buisson suivit d'Harry... »

Du côté du cottage, Remus et Mya se préparaient pour une promenade à Pré-Au-Lard. Son compagnon avait réussi à la persuader de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air dans le monde des sorciers. Après un long débat, celle-ci avait finit par céder. Remus avait dans l'idée de lui refaire une garde de robe ainsi que de lui acheter une nouvelle baguette sur le chemin de Traverse, chose qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis un long moment maintenant.

Moony lui proposa son bras qu'elle attrapa, pour aussitôt ressentir cette sensation étrange qu'était le transplanage. Ils arrivèrent dans le coin d'une rue de Pré-au-Lard pas très fréquentée...

Mya, avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Elle ne pensait pas retourner dans le monde des sorciers aussi vite ! Elle sentit alors la main de Remus prendre la sienne et la serrer très fort... Elle n'avait rien à craindre après tout ! Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule : il était avec elle... Tout irait bien...

Main dans la main, Remus et Mya firent un tour du village avant d'entrer dans diverses boutiques de vêtements. Au début, la jeune femme avait refusé, puis s'était finalement, une nouvelle fois, laisser convaincre…

C'est ainsi que dans la cabine, elle enfila robe après robe, pantalon après pantalon, défilant devant Remus à chaque fois qu'elle portait un nouvel ensemble. Celui-ci lui donnait son avis, puis Mya retournait se changer. Cela la faisait rire lorsqu'elle entendait les commentaires un peu saugrenus de Remus.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, le Maraudeur paya le tout sous le regard noir de Mya. Le sachant déjà pas très riche, elle ne voulait pas qu'il dépense son argent dans de telles futilités.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, confia Remus en lui volant un baiser. Sirius a mis de l'argent sur mon compte.

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas...

-En fait, moi non plus. Il l'a fait sans mon accord ! Il me l'a révélé juste avant de partir... Il trouvait qu'il avait trop d'argent, avec le dédommagement du Ministère... alors il a décidé de nous en faire profiter.

-Nous ? demanda Mya, étonnée.

-Hum... Oui, euh... Sirius était persuadé que l'on finirait ensemble... Pour une fois, il avait raison ! ajouta Remus. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant la tête du Maraudeur. Celui-ci nota que c'était la deuxième fois dans la journée et cela le rendit particulièrement heureux de la voir ainsi.

« Bon, maintenant, c'est à toi de te refaire une nouvelle garde de robe ! déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois.

-Quoi ?! Non, mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de...

-Tsst... Tsst... Tu ne refuses pas, allez hop au magasin pour hommes !

-Bien dans ce cas... Je suis là, capitaine ! »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique, une explosion et des cris retentirent ! Remus tourna la tête et vit les Mangemorts avec Voldemort à leurs têtes. Merlin !!!

Remus se retourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait complètement pétrifiée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver maintenant ? Tout se déroulait à merveille ! Trop peut-être... Il devait réagir !

« Mya ! Mya ! cria Moony pour la faire réagir. Écoutes-moi, tout va bien se passer, je suis là ! D'accord ? »

Celle-ci put à peine hocher la tête. D'un coup de baguette, Remus réduisit les achats et les mit dans la poche de son manteau. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et ils se mirent à courir vers une ruelle sombre.

« Prépares-toi on va transplaner… »

Alors que le Maraudeur se concentrait pour le transplanage, rien ne se produisit !! Il réessaya plusieurs fois de suite et toujours rien ! Une barrière anti-transplanage ! Ils étaient pris au piège ! Une idée lui vint en tête... mais il fallait traverser le village dans l'autre sens ! Il regarda Mya qui était dans un état second et prit une inspiration. Pour elle, il devait le faire... Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de s'en sortir. Il prit sa baguette dans sa main libre et la serra de toutes ses forces comme pour se donner du courage.

On pouvait entendre des cris, des pleurs... C'était horrible, un véritable carnage. Au loin, des maisons brûlaient et des gens se faisaient torturer. La douleur, la souffrance...la mort...

Remus prit le visage de Mya dans sa main et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime ! Je veux que tu le saches au cas ou il arriverait quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner, Voldemort et ses sbires ont mis une barrière anti-transplanage autour du village. Nous allons devoir nous en sortir par nos propres moyens, Mya. Je vais te protéger quoi qu'il arrive ! On va devoir rejoindre Honeydukes et ainsi prendre le passage secret pour se rendre à Poudlard !

-D'accord, réussit à dire Mya. Je... Je t'aime Remus. Mais je...

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis là. Je serais toujours là ! assura Remus en lui caressant la joue. Allez, courage ! »

Il prit sa main et ils sortirent de la ruelle en courant vers le magasin de bonbons, évitant tant bien que mal les sorts perdus, passant par-dessus les corps d'enfants ou de sorciers adultes... Alors qu'ils arrivaient au magasin, trois Mangemorts s'interposèrent, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Baguette à la main, Remus se posta aussitôt devant Mya pour la protéger de tout sorts... Il allait se battre, il n'était pas Gryffondor et professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal pour rien !

Il prononça aussitôt un sortilège envers un Mangemort qui n'était pas sur ses gardes et celui-ci se retrouva pétrifié et ligoté à la fois ! Aussitôt les deux autres Mangemorts se mirent en position d'attaque.

« Je m'occupe de lui ! Occupes-toi de la femme ! s'exclama une voix connue des oreilles de Mya.

-Reste derrière moi... souffla Remus à l'adresse de la jeune femme en réaffirmant sa prise sur elle. »

Le loup en lui grondait et pour une fois, Remus le laissa l'envahir pleinement ! Le loup et lui avaient le même but, protéger Mya ! Tous les sens de Remus étaient en alerte... Une nouvelle énergie le revitalisait !

Un combat s'engagea très vite au début contre les deux Mangemorts. Magie Blanche contre Magie Noire ! Les sorts fusaient de partout et la jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour rester derrière Remus.

Alors que Moony s'occupait d'un des deux Mangemorts, l'autre en profita pour se diriger vers Mya qui recula précipitamment.

« Ne recule pas, voyons... Je ne veux que ton bien ! déclara t-il sournoisement. »

Mya arriva alors au pied du mur d'une maison et le Mangemort en profita pour la saisir par le cou.

« Une Black entre mes mains... souffla t-il à son oreille. »

Cette voix... C'était lui ! Lui qui avait ordonné de la violer sous les yeux de ses parents... Lui qui l'avait salit à maintes reprises... Une rage se propagea dans le sang de la jeune femme et ses yeux étincelèrent de colère. Avec tout le courage et l'honneur qui lui restait, elle lui envoya un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Le Mangemort se plia aussitôt sous l'effet de la douleur, relâchant sa prise sur Mya. Celle-ci voulut s'enfuir, mais il la rattrapa par le pied, la faisant tomber sur le sol avec lui au-dessus d-elle.

« Sale garce ! Tu vas me le payer, pour ce que tu as osé me faire !!! s'exclama Lucius en la giflant fortement. Tu vas voir ce qu'il t'en coûte de t'en prendre à un Malfoy ! »

Mya le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui cracha à la figure et lui mordit le bras. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche du Mangemort qui appuya sa main autour de la gorge de la jeune femme.

Au même moment, tandis que Remus venait d'envoyer valser le Mangemort contre qui il se battait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant Lucius Malfoy, la cagoule enlevée, en train de tuer celle qu'il aimait… Il le tuerait !!

« Myaaaaaaaaa !!!!!! »

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Gloups…je crois que vous allez me découper en rondelle…nonnnnnnn pas de tuerie…sinon je pourrais pas tuer Malfoy mdr…Et vous inquiétez pas pour Mya….Je suis sadique mais pas à ce point…je réserve ce genre de chose pour autre fic : Une Moldue Etrange à Poudlard…loool !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ?? Beaucoup d'action quand même…Vous allez voir comment notre Mumus va se défouler !! Ah Ah !! VAS-Y REMUS !!_

_En tous cas merci à tous de votre soutient !!!!_

_Gros Bisous Lisa !!!!_

_Reviews Please ??_


	12. Cabane Hurlante

**Etat de la fic :** Finit en Ecriture !!!!

**Corrigé par : **Lacheslis

**Coucou les amis !!**

Comment allez vous ?? Vraiment désolé, de ce retard, pomis promis, je publie le prochain capitre Mercredi soir !!!

Bref, voila en esperant que celui-ci va vous plaire ??

Je remercie une nouvelle fois...

**Aurelie Malfoy**, **Panth**, **Rockeuse dans l'âme**, **Eden's World, Nyny's**, **Petitoon**, and **Veny Rogue** !!

**Réponses au Reviews Anonymes :**

**Panth :** Hey toujours fidèle a son poste miss ! Sa me fai trop plaisir que le chapitre dernier t'a plus ! Et comme tu dis trop d'amour, tue l'amour mdr !!! En tous cas merci de ton précieux soutient !!! En esperant que la suite te plaise ??? Bisous Lisa

**Veny Rogue :** Je crois qe j'ai des gentils reviewer, heureusement que tu medecoupes en rondelle, sinon je pourrais plus publier la suite de l 'histoire !! Mdr En esperant que ce news chapitre te plaise ?? Merci de ta fidelité et reviews !!! Bisous Lisa

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Cabane Hurlante...**

Remus courrait comme un fou pour rejoindre au plus vite Lucius qui s'évertuait à étouffer lentement sa compagne. Une rage incontrôlable s'était emparée du cœur du loup qui ne demandait une seule chose... Sa mort !

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du Mangemort, Moony lança d'une voix haineuse et incontrôlable :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Aussitôt, Lucius fut envoyé loin de la jeune femme qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, tout en se massant la gorge, marquée des doigts du Mangemort.

Quant à Remus, il était un tout autre homme... Un homme possédé par la colère du loup. Avant même que Lucius ait pu comprendre la moindre chose, Remus se jeta sur lui, le ruant de coups de plus en plus violents, le tapant, au visage. On pouvait parfois entendre quelques craquements d'os brisés. Le nez de Malfoy était cassé, sa mâchoire en sang et brisée ! Malgré cela, Remus continuait encore et encore de le frapper... Il voulait le faire souffrir, le faire payer pour avoir porté la main sur Mya ! Alors que Malfoy était à moitie mort, Remus prit la tête de Lucius dans ses mains et la tapa plusieurs fois de suite contre le sol...

« Tu vas payer pour le mal que tu as fait ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de la toucher ! cria le Maraudeur dont le visage exprimait toute sa fureur. »

Malfoy tourna la tête pour regarder Remus qui le dominait et lui cracha à la figure.

« Je pari que ça doit être un bon coup ! »

Ce fut les mots trop pour Remus ! Il prit sa baguette et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage du Maraudeur.

« Une mort rapide est bien trop douce pour toi, sale pourriture ! _Sectusempra_ ! cria Remus. »

Le sortilège fusa vers Lucius qui le reçut de plein fouet. Des plaies béantes apparurent sur son corps. Malfoy cria de douleur, mourrant lentement dans son propre sang-pur !

Remus se dirigea vers Mya qui semblait reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. On pouvait voir des marques de strangulations sur le cou de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte !

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Remus avec douceur. »

Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête en signe affirmatif puis se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Elle avait eu si peur que Malfoy la tue ou la viole une nouvelle fois ! Et cela, elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter... Remus la prit dans ses bras, gardant sa baguette à la main. Il lui caressa doucement le dos et dit :

« On ne doit pas s'éterniser ici. D'autres Mangemorts peuvent arriver à tout instant Mya ! On y va ?

-Oui. »

Remus l'embrassa rapidement, puis ils reprirent leur course effrénée à travers les rues, laissant le corps de Lucius, mort depuis quelques minutes, sur la route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Honeydukes, quelle ne fut pas leur déception ! Le magasin était entièrement saccagé et brûlé ! Comment allait-il s'en sortir à présent ? C'était leur seul espoir ! Remus regarda dans les alentours, à la recherche d'une quelconque issue...

« La Cabane Hurlante, dit soudain Mya.

-Que... bien sûr ! Quel idiot, je n'y avais même pas pensé... Il faut y aller, on sera en sécurité là-bas. Une fois que nous aurons repris des forces, nous transplanerons vers le cottage.

-D'accord. »

Alors qu'ils allaient prendre le chemin de droite, Remus sentit un Mangemort arriver par derrière. C'était eux ou lui... .Sans hésiter, il leva sa baguette envers son adversaire et prononça la formule « Stupéfix ». Le couple resta quelques instants stoïques devant ce corps qui tomba raide, puis Moony reprit ses esprits en tirant la jeune femme par la main pour courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait...

Le Maraudeur ne cessait de regarder derrière lui, de peur qu'un partisan ne les suive et les prenne d'assaut !

Quand Remus vit enfin la Cabane Hurlante, son cœur commença à s'apaiser. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, avant de rentrer dans la maison la plus hantée de toute la grande Bretagne avec sa jeune compagne qui semblait aussi épuisée que lui.

La maison était encore en plus mauvais état depuis ses trois dernières années. Merlin, il y avait tant de souvenirs ici... James, Sirius, Peter... Une belle époque...

Les lattes de bois craquèrent sous leurs pas et les toiles d'araignées ainsi que la poussière avaient envahit la cabane ! De sa baguette illuminée, il conduisit la jeune femme au premier étage, dans la fameuse pièce où l'innocence de Sirius avait été révélée au grand jour lors de la troisième année de Mya.

Un bref sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme face à ses souvenirs si précieux pour elle. C'était cette année-là qu'elle avait faite la connaissance de Remus. Remus et sa gentillesse... Remus et son douloureux secret... Elle aimerait tellement soulager sa douleur les nuits de pleines lunes, faire quelque chose pour l'aider ! La seule chose qui lui venait en tête était de devenir une Animagus. Elle demanderait à Harry de l'aider. Pour Remus, elle le ferait !

D'un coup de baguette, celui-ci avait remit le lit de la pièce en état et propre. Moony se tourna vers Mya et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, histoire de se reposer un peu.

Mya le suivit et s'installa avec son amant sur le lit, collé contre lui, sa tête reposant contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir emmené à Pré-Au-Lard... Je...

-Chut... fit la jeune femme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Remus. Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'il y aurait une attaque? Je... C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier... Merci ! dit-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à son pull, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

-Merci de quoi ? demanda t-il étonné, tout en berçant Mya.

-De m'avoir protégé, de... m'aimer, tout simplement... déclara t-elle. »

De leur côté, Sirius et Harry se battaient d'arrache-pied contre le Basilic Nagini qui se trouvait être particulièrement résistant aux attaques envoyées par les deux sorciers.

C'est alors que comme par miracle, dans la mêlée, Fumseck apparu devant Harry avec, entre ses griffes, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Le Phénix regarda droit dans les yeux le jeune sorcier, tout en lançant un long tremolo, avant de lâcher l'objet dans les mains tendues d'Harry. Harry savait ce que lui restait à faire...

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, Mya s'était endormit dans les bras protecteurs de Remus qui veillait sur son sommeil...

Il aimait tant la regarder dormir ainsi dans ses bras. Il y avait tant de sérénité sur son visage ! La voir aussi confiante avec lui le rendait particulièrement heureux. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait encore de ce jour, ou plutôt de cette soirée, lorsqu'elle avait tout révélé à son sujet. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit avant ? Avait-elle autant confiance en lui, au point d'avoir gardéau fond d'elle son secret ?

Qui l'aurait fait ? À sa connaissance, seul James, Sirius, Peter et Lily l'avaient fait... Ses meilleurs amis. Maintenant, c'était Harry, Sirius et Mya... La vie pouvait parfois être surprenante !

« Remus ? Remus ?appela une voix.

-Hum... Oh excuses-moi, je réfléchissais, dit le concerné en tournant la tête vers la femme ses pensées.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Mya en se relevant un peu. À quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je... Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais gardé mon secret lors de ta troisième année. Tu aurais pu en parler à Harry ou à Ron ? Ou même à un de tes professeurs, non?

-Oh, je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron, car j'étais en mauvais termes avec lui. Quant à Harry, c'était parce que... Parce que je voulais garder ce secret pour moi. J'avais confiance en toi, confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. C'était assez logique. Mais... hum...

-Mais...

-J'avoue que... que, enfin...j'avaisunpeulebéguinpourtoi !

-Comment ? Tu peux répéter un peu plus lentement s'il te plait ?

-J'avais un peu le béguin pour toi ! confia en rougissant la jeune femme.

-Tu...

-Oui, le coupa t-elle en baissant la tête. »

Remus était sidéré par les propos tenus par la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était déjà un peu amoureuse de lui dans ces années... C'était une adolescente après tout et lui un vieux professeur. Enfin pas si vieux que ça mais bon...

Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et lui souffla un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, faisant frémir la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Lorsque Remus jugea qu'il avait récupéré assez de force pour faire un transplanage sans risque, il dit à la jeune femme de prendre son bras pour disparaître aussitôt au cottage.

Aussitôt arrivés de nouveau chez eux, ils soupirèrent tous les deux de soulagement d'être sains et sauf ! Ils avaient eu plus de peur que de mal. Remus regarda sa compagne qui semblait encore un peu épuisée par cette journée remplit d'émotions. Il devait s'avouer que dormir un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Vas donc t'installer dans le salon, Mya. Je ramène des cafés, déclara Remus en agrandissant leurs achats qu'il avait placés dans sa poche un peu plus tôt.

-D'accord. »

Remus déposa les paquets prêt de l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine préparer les cafés en question. Une fois prêts, il les porta dans le salon ou s'était installée la jeune femme qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, debout devant la fenêtre, observant le paysage dehors. Remus s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup puis se colla contre elle de manière à ce qu'il puisse l'entourer ses bras et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Mya se détendit aussitôt dans ses bras, se laissant bercer par son odeur si apaisante.

« À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Remus.

-À Sirius et Harry... Tu crois qu'ils ont réussit ?

-J'en suis certain. Et puis Harry ne craint rien avec Sirius, ils vont bientôt revenir.

-Je... Remus ?

-Oui.

... »

S'inquiétant de son silence, celui-ci la tourna vers lui et vit son visage sillonné de larmes.

« Mya ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J'ai... J'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure... Peur de te perdre que... que... »

Elle ne put continuer plus longtemps sa phrase, se faisant enlacer dans les bras réconfortants de Remus. Elle accrocha ses mains au pull-over du loup-garou et se lova contre lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais Mya. Jamais, je te le promets. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés. »

Il la sentit hocher contre son torse et sanglotant doucement. Moony lui caressa alors les cheveux tout en embrassant la base de son cou.

« C'est fini, je suis là... C'est le plus important...

-Je sais, mais... je... je t'aime trop pour te perdre Remus ! Si tu... Si tu venais à disparaître, qu'est ce que je ferais moi ? Je veux rester avec toi...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça, d'un seul coup ?

-D'accord, je n'insiste pas... Mais ne comptes pas y échapper longtemps. Allez viens boire un café, dit le Maraudeur en l'emmenant sur la canapé à côté de lui. »

Du côté de Sirius et Harry, les deux sorciers avaient enfin réussit à tuer Nagini, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. D'ailleurs, tous les deux avaient diverses blessures sur les bras et le visage. Heureux d'avoir détruit un nouvel Horcruxe et un de taille, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry et Padfoot décident de partir immédiatement avant que Voldemort et ses sbires ne reviennent. Sirius accrocha le bras d'Harry et ils transplanèrent aussitôt vers la maison de Remus.

Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu du hall d'entrée tout en silence. Les deux sorciers s'interrogèrent du regard devant ce silence un peu trop paisible au goût de Sirius. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette, ordonnant d'un simple regard à Harry de faire de même. Ils allèrent d'abord à la cuisine qui se révéla être déserte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant... Remus et Mya dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés sur le divan. La jeune fille était étendue entre les jambes de Remus et dormait contre son torse tandis que celui-ci avait ses bras autour de son ventre et sa tête enfouie dans les cheveux de sa belle.

Un sourire furtif apparut sur le visage de Padfoot devant ce tableau plus que touchant, il baissa immédiatement sa baguette et fit signe à Harry de regarder. Celui-ci s'avança et, quand il vit le couple l'un contre l'autre, eut la même réaction que son parrain.

Le jeune homme leva alors le pouce en signe de victoire avec clin d'œil pour son parrain qui ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul et les ébouriffer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Décidément, cette journée ce terminait à merveille.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? murmura Harry.

-On les laisse ainsi, répondit Siriius, et on en profite pour monter se reposer.

-Ça me va !

-Oh attend, souffla Sirius. Tu n'as pas un appareil photo ? J'ai bien envie de les prendre, moi.

-Hum, non. Mais Remus doit en avoir un dans un placard de la cuisine. Je l'ai vu la dernière fois, marmonna tout bas le jeune potter.

-Ok. Vas-y, montes te laver et te coucher. Je fais une petite photo et je rejoins aussi mon lit. »

Harry hocha la tête et monta à l'étage silencieusement tandis que Sirius levait sa baguette et dit :

« _Accio_ appareil photo ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil à photo arriva entre ses mains. Sirius s'approcha du couple en question et appuya une fois, puis deux, puis trois fois sur le déclencheur... Alors qu'il déposait l'appareil sur la table en regardant ses chef-d'œuvres, il eut l'ingénieuse idée de créer un album photos le lendemain dès son réveil ; album dont il se ferait un plaisir de remplir de clichés du couple...

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Un news chapitre en boite, plus que trois derniers chapitres et It's Finish ! Et Oui déjà…_

_En attendant j'écris une nouvelle fic, sur les Maraudeurs, en particulier Remus et Sirius avec un couple Remus/Amy (Personne inventée par moi)…Dont le titre est une Moldue Etrange à Poudlard. Si cela vous intéresse allez voir…Ça joue beaucoup sur le mystère, le drame, l'angoisse, suspens, et romance un peu évidement…lool…Par contre je vous préviens la fic est sombre du début à la fin…Bref voilà mon petit coup de pub mdr…_

_Pour le prochain chapitre…Hey..Bah vous verrez bien…. Bisous Lisa_

_Reviews Please ???_


	13. Animagus

**Ecriture de la fic : **Finit

**Corrigé par : **Lacheslis

**Coucou tous le monde !!**

Comment allez vous ?? Prêt pour la lecture d'un news chapitre ???

Plus que deux chapitres et c'est finittttttttt !! Oui, oui vous avez bien entendu !!!

Merci à : _Panth, Nyny's, Aurelie Malfoy, Rockeuse dans l'âme, Ptitoon, AkariSnape,_ _Eden's World, Diana_

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**

**Diana : **De rien pour le chapitre, c'est mon boulot après tout, et puis j'adore sa...En tous cas merci à toi pour ta review et ta fidelité !! En esperant que ce new chapitre te plaise ??

**Panth :** Courage pour tes exams, je croise les doigts pour toi !! Et merci de prendre d'autant plus le temps de me lire et me reviewer !!! Merci pour tout ton soutient, j espère que ce news chapitre te conviendra ? Bisous Lisa

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Animagus**

Le lendemain matin, tandis que les premières lueurs rougeâtres apparurent dans le ciel, Remus ouvrit difficilement ses paupières lourdes de sommeil tout en remuant ses bras engourdis.

Il se rendit compte, après de longues minutes, qu'il avait un poids sur lui qui l'empêchait de bouger ses membres ankylosés qu'il rêvait de dégourdir. Il reconnu rapidement la silhouette dormant à point fermé sur sont torse.

Remus remonta doucement contre l'appui du divan tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne.

Il baissa son regard ambré vers Mya qui était adorable positionnée ; un véritable ange à ses yeux. Il leva sa main et vint caresser son doux visage... Remus se pencha du mieux qu'il put vers son oreille et lui souffla tendrement :

« Mya, réveilles-toi… »

La jeune femme émit seulement un grognement et se renfrogna encore plus dans le creux de son épaule. Moony sourit face à ce comportement un peu enfantin. Alors qu'il avait en tête de l'embrasser amoureusement pour, peut-être enfin, tirer la jeune femme de son sommeil, il entendit derrière lui un raclement de gorge. Remus tourna très vite la tête pour voir son ami de toujours : Sirius.

Padfoot était accoudé contre le cadrant de la porte, les bras croisés et un regard pétillant de malice envers son ami Remus dont la surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius, qui n'avait rien perdu de son charme malgré le temps passé.

Il s'avança vers Moony qui n'en revenait toujours pas de le voir devant lui.

« Si-Sirius !! Quand êtes-vous revenus ?!?

-Hier soir, répondit nonchalamment Sirius en s'installant à son aise dans le fauteuil d'en face. D'ailleurs, vous étiez tous les deux endormis ici... Alors ???

-Alors quoi ? répéta Remus.

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Rem. Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire... »

Le Remus en question, soupira bruyamment et reporta son attention sur Mya dont l'arrivé du Maraudeur n'avait pas troublé le sommeil.

« Vous faites un très joli couple.

-Qui te dit que nous en sommes un???

-Roh, Remus !! Voyons, mon ami, je te connais par cœur depuis toutes ses années. Tu as un sourire béat collé sur tes lèvres. La façon dont tu la serres, que tu la regardes et puis... si je n'étais pas arrivé plutôt tu allais l'embrasser ! Alors ais-je raison ?

-D'accord, d'accord ! avoua Remus devant les arguments de son ami.

-Je le savais !!!!! Le bébé est pour quand ??? Non, mais pas que je sois pressé, seulement un petit bambin dans cette maison ne ferait pas de mal ! Et puis, je pourrais l'éduquer à devenir Maraudeur avec ton aide !!

-Pad !!! gronda Remus en rougissant légèrement.

-Quoi ? fit le concerner en prenant une désabusé.

-Tu es incorrigible !!

-Et toi, toujours aussi prude ! Avoues que tu aimerais bien... un enfant avec elle... »

En guise de réponse, il reçut un regard noir. Au même moment, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'entrer dans la pièce avec un sourire narquois emplit de sous-entendus.

« Aucun commentaire ! déclara Remus en voyant la tête du jeune homme.

-Je n'ai rien dit !!

-Mais ton petit sourire veut tout dire... C'est le même qu'avait James quand... Enfin bref. »

Le souvenir de James et Lily était toujours aussi difficile à digérer pour Remus et Padfoot. D'autant difficile qu'Harry leur rappelait tellement ses parents... Sirius était lui aussi plongé dans le passé. Un passé si douloureux et pourtant emplit de joie et d'insouciance. Les deux Maraudeurs soupirèrent en même temps, s'attirant le regard du jeune Potter. Toutefois, il ne put en demander plus, car la jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux. Celle-ci bailla fortement, se remit un tant soit peu ses cheveux en place puis releva la tête pour croiser les yeux miel de son partenaire.

Mya se pencha vers son visage et croqua tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent et fiévreux en quête d'amour et d'ivresse... Quand un nouveau raclement de gorge se fit entendre cette fois-là par Harry. La jeune femme cessa aussitôt le baiser et se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Remus en voyant Sirius et Harry en face d'elle. Les joues de Mya prirent une couleur rouge écarlate et elle se tritura les mains nerveusement avant de se tourner vers Remus qui la regardait avec amusement.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que...que Sirius et Harry étaient là !

-Hum... mais un réveil comme celui-là ne se refuse jamais... déclara Remus avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

-Goujat ! dit la jeune femme en faisant la moue. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'observa et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, ils éclatèrent d'un rire sonore et joyeux. La journée commençait bien...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le quatuor partit en direction de la cuisine prendre le petit déjeuner, tandis que Harry et Sirius racontait la mort de Nagini. Le couple était très étonné que l'épée de Gryffondor soit une nouvelle fois réapparue grâce au Phénix de Dumbledore. Il restait donc selon Harry deux Horcruxes à retrouver et à détruire.

Le jeune Potter avait en tête que le prochain Horcruxe devait être la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine du directeur de Poudlard un an plus tôt. Ils devaient donc faire des recherches sur les lieux où Voldemort aurait pu cacher cette partie d'âme... ce qui pouvait s'avérer compliqué, vu le peu de connaissance sur la vie de Tom Jedusort.

« Et comment s'est passée votre semaine ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Oh...euh... Pas grand-chose... dit Mya en buvant son café.

-PAS GRAND CHOSE ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et Harry en chœur. »

Remus et Mya s'échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire devant les mines qu'affichaient les deux amis.

« On veut tout savoir ! Alors ?? demanda Sirius. »

Moony leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement immature de Padfoot. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais ! Remus commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé durant cette semaine : leurs disputes, la crise de Mya, la déclaration mutuelle sous la tempête... Les deux compères écoutaient attentivement le récit du Maraudeur, étant assez étonnés que se soit Mya enfin compte qui ait poussé Remus, non intentionnellement, à lui déclarer son amour. Celui-ci finit son histoire sur l'attaque de la veille à Pré-au-Lard et la mort de Malfoy, ce qui fit plus d'un heureux...

Au même moment, du côté du QG de Voldemort, celui-ci éclatait de colère. Non seulement son serpent avait été tué durant son absence par ce maudit Potter mais, d'après ses partisans, Malfoy avait aussi perdu la vie par la main de ce loup-garou.

Ce soir-là, les partisans reçurent la colère de leur chef par de nombreux sortilèges de Magie noire. Potter avait détruit un Horcruxe et bientôt, ils seraient tous détruits pour finalement anéantir Voldemort, le Mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle...

Du côté du cottage, Mya avait exprimé le souhait auprès de Remus de dormir finalement avec lui tous les soirs... ce qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir. Sirius déménagea dans la chambre de sa fille, heureux, que le couple se porte aussi bien. D'ailleurs, Padfoot avait remarqué que les yeux de la jeune femme avaient repris quelque peu vie. Selon Sirius, c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver à la jeune femme qui avait largement eut sa part de douleur...

Pendant ce temps-là, celle-ci démangeait ses affaires dans la chambre de son partenaire. Elle fit un de tri parmi ses vêtements ; certains trop vieux ou trop petits depuis sa nouvelle apparence. Elle rangea avec grand plaisir les nouveaux dans la commode. Alors qu'elle poussait le tiroir, elle leva son regard vers la glace accrochée au mur au-dessus du meuble en question.

Mya, s'observa longuement... Ses joues creuses et blanches avaient repris des couleurs depuis qu'elle se nourrissait mieux. Ses yeux, autrefois si ternes, pétillaient de nouveau même si, en regardant bien, on pouvait encore voir un peu de douleur dans l'âme de la jeune femme.

Elle se posait beaucoup de questions et se remettait souvent en cause. Elle avait peur de décevoir Remus, peur de trop le faire attendre...

Bien sûr, elle avait fait un autre pas en avant en acceptant de dormir avec lui la nuit, mais pour le reste... S'il venait à la quitter parce qu'elle... parce qu'elle refusait de coucher avec lui ? Non, Remus ne ferait jamais ça ! Il n'était pas ainsi, elle le savait !!

Seulement, une part d'elle-même ne cessait d'y penser, ce qui rendait les nerfs de la jeune fille à fleur de peau.

Remus était tout pour elle... Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Strictement rien ! C'était lui qui l'avait soutenu depuis le début ! Lui qui l'avait si bien comprise. Il l'avait aidé dans son désarroi, dans la perte tragique de ses parents... Il l'avait soigné et pris soin d'elle comme personne ne l'avait fait. Seulement, il y avait toujours ce _« mais » _qui s'insinuait dans son esprit ; il y avait toujours cette peur au fond d'elle... cette peur que Remus en ait marre d'elle parce qu'elle ne s'offrait pas à lui comme une femme le ferait pour l'homme qu'elle aime.

Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il devait en souffrir autant qu'elle...

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres en baissant la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ! Maintenant qu'elle avait Remus avec elle, cette peur la neutralisait dans l'accomplissement de leur couple. Pourtant, elle avait confiance en lui comme en personne d'autre ! Il lui avait montré maintes et maintes fois qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il l'aimait profondément, mais rien à faire...

Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Si seulement elle pouvait en parler à une personne. À quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider de ce coté... Sirius ? Non, elle ne se voyait pas parler de ce genre de choses à son père. La connaissant elle rougirait comme une effarouchée. Et Harry ? Non plus ! Il lui fallait une femme... Un nom lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit : Pom-Pom. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait t-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était d'une évidence à s'en crever les yeux !

Une once d'espoir apparu dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui sortit précipitamment de la chambre, dévalant une à une les marches de l'escalier pour finalement arriver en trombe dans la cuisine, sous les yeux ahuris de Sirius et Remus discutant tranquillement autour d'un bon café !

« Je dois voir Pom-Pom !

-Mme Pomfresh, pourquoi ?! s'inquiéta Remus. Tu es malade, ça ne va pas ? C'est grave ?

-Du calme, Remus. C'est juste que je... Je... Hum... balbutia la jeune femme.

-Oui ? »

Mya regarda Sirius qui l'observait d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il avait comprit en quoi cet entretient devait être important pour sa fille. Il hocha alors la tête, sans que Remus ne le voit puisque celui-ci lui tournait le dos.

« Nous pourrions l'appeler ? Qu'en penses-tu Remus ?

-Je... Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si urgent... Tu es certaine que ce n'est rien de grave ?

-Oui, je te le promets ! Simplement, je pense que Mme Pomfresh pourrait mieux m'aider... Fais-moi confiance, Remus, dit Mya en le regardant dans les yeux.

-D'accord, je l'appelle. Elle doit se trouver à Poudlard. »

Remus s'approcha vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Il y jeta une pincée de poudre en prononçant le nom de Mme Pomfresh et le lieu. Aussitôt, le visage de celle-ci apparut dans les braises.

« Remus ! Comment allez-vous ??

-Très bien ! Je... Mya aimerait vous parler...

-Oh, bien sûr. répondit Pom-Pom. »

Le jeune femme en question alla vers la cheminé et déclara qu'elle aimerait la voir en privé et non discuter ici. Intriguée, l'infirmière accepta sans aucun problème et lui confia qu'elle pourrait venir la voir le lendemain au cottage. Mya en fut très heureuse sous le regard surprit de Remus, tandis que celui de Sirius était emplit de malice. Si Remus ne se doutait rien, il n'en était rien de Padfoot qui était pratiquement certain que ce rendez-vous aller aider sa fille...

Celle-ci sortit de la cuisine, non sans donner un baiser furtif à Remus, puis partit rejoindre son meilleur ami qui lisait un livre sur les sorts de métamorphoses dans sa chambre.

Elle s'installa calmement sur le rebord du lit d'Harry, qui n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre.

Le jeune homme demanda alors d'une voix posée :

« Tu aimerais quelque chose ?

-Combien de temps il t'a fallu pour devenir animagus ? demanda brutalement Mya. »

Le concerné abandonna aussitôt son livre et regarda son amie.

« Huit mois, répondit-il lentement.

-Huit mois !! Que ça !!! Mais d'habitude il faut des années ! Et...

-Je sais mais avec beaucoup de pratique et de volonté, on peut y arriver plus tôt. Tout dépend de ta force mentale et magique... Pourquoi cette question ??

-J'aimerais devenir Animagus, répondit sans détour la jeune femme.

-Pour Remus ?

-Oui.

-Hum... Je doute qu'il soit d'accord...

-Je sais... C'est pour cela que je me suis dirigée vers toi. Apprends-moi en cachette, Harry. Et puis, ça pourra toujours me servir dans des situations dangereuses. S'il te plait !

-Ça va prendre du temps...

-Je sais, mais je le veux ! ajouta t-elle avec force.

-Bien. »

Harry déposa son livre sur sa table de chevet, se leva de son lit et alla fouiller dans son sac de voyage pour y retirer un livre relié de cuivre rouge.

Une fois revenu vers elle, il lui donna en main propre. Mya lut le titre qui était _« Comment devenir Animagus ?» _Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui sourit.

« Merci.

-De rien Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part. Je me doutais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu aurais fini par me le demander. »

Mya lui fit un véritable sourire et l'enlaça comme une sœur et un frère le feraient.

Harry se recula doucement puis la regarda droit dans les yeux tout en lui demandant :

« Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais... Les études à Poudlard ont repris depuis un mois déjà. Est-ce, une fois la guerre terminée, tu comptes les reprendre ?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire... Mais je ne crois pas. Depuis... Depuis l'incident de cet été, je suis très nerveuse entourée d'inconnus. Je préfère rester avec Remus ici. J'avais dans l'idée... tu vas trouver ça idiot !

-Quelle idée ? demanda curieux Harry.

-D'écrire un livre...

-Je ne trouve pas ça bête, bien au contraire ! Je serai ravi de t'aider tout comme Remus et Sirius, j'en suis persuadé. Lances-toi !! »

La jeune femme enlaça de nouveau son meilleur ami et lui murmura à son oreille « Merci ».

Merci pour l'avoir aidée. Merci d'être tout simplement là pour elle, de la soutenir... Grâce à sa nouvelle famille, Mya avait enfin l'impression de voir le bout du tunnel... Grâce à eux.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà un news chapitre !! Qu'avait vous pensé ???? Prochain chapitre, il va se passer pas mal de chose…Discussion Mme Pomfresh…Projet d'avenir…._

_Nuit entre Remus et Mya qui clôt pratiquement la saga….Le chapitre 13 sera l'avant dernier…Ensuite un épilogue qui va vous plaire j'en suis certaine…que du bonheur pour nos protagonistes !!!_

_Merci de me soutenir !! De me lire ! Merci pour tout !! A la prochaine !!!_

_Ps : J'écris une New fic une Moldue à Poudlard, couple Remus/Oc, elle est publié sur le site !_

_Bisous Lisa_


	14. Nouveau Départ

**Ecriture de la fic :** Finit

**Corrigé par : **Lacheslis

**Coucou à tous !!**

Comment allez vous depuis hier ??

Puisque vous attendiez tous, ce chapitre avec impatience...Le voici enfin !!!

Vous n'avez pas eu longtemps à attendre !

C'est ti pas beau sa ??? En esperant qua ce chapitre vous convienne ???

Il reste plus que l'épilogue !!

Merci à pour les reviews : **Nyny's, Rockeuse dans l'âme, Aurelie Malfoy, Eden's World, ArakiSnape, K-Melwin, and Ptitoon !!**

Je vous dédie ce chapitre, à vous tous, qui m'avez soutenu depuis le départ et tous les autres Panth, Diana, VenyRogue, K, Merci infiniment à vous !!!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Nouveau Départ**

Une nouvelle journée débuta et Mya l'attendait avec impatience. En effet, aujourd'hui elle devait voir Mme Pomfresh qui, elle en était certaine, l'aiderait beaucoup dans sa relation avec Remus.

L'infirmière devait normalement venir dans les environs de 15h00. Pendant ce temps là, Mya lisait le livre que lui avait donné Harry sur les Animagus, confortablement installée au salon où les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes en vu de la chaleur qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. De leur côté, Sirius et Remus réparaient à coups de baguettes la façade de la maison qui en avait prit un coup avec la tempête de la dernière fois.

Harry, quant à lui, était partit dans le village Moldu d'à côté faire les courses.

Dehors, Sirius et Remus étaient torses nus dû à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait, malgré cette fin de mois septembre. L'été était terminé depuis une bonne semaine, laissant place à l'automne et pourtant la canicule était présente…

Des perles de sueurs sillonnaient la peau bronzée de nos Maraudeurs. Tandis qu'un marteau à la main avec dans l'autre des clous, Remus remettait des lattes du parquet au sol ayant sautées avant le temps et l'usure, risquant de blesser quelqu'un.

« À quelle heure vient Pom-Pom ? demanda Sirius en prenant une grande gorgée d'eau.

-Hum, dans une heure environ, répondit Remus, concentré sur sa tâche.

-Dis-moi... Tu comptes lui annoncer quand ? questionna Sirius à nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas... j'hésite. Je pourrais l'inviter à dîner dans un restaurant ou alors un dîner ici, en privé. Et je lui demanderai...

-Je penche pour le privé, c'est plus romantique pour ce genre d'annonce.

-Qu'est ce que tu y connais toi au romantisme ? demanda Remus sceptique en ayant relevé la tête.

-Je m'y connais sûrement plus que toi en matière de femmes.

-Ouais... Mais tes idées sont tellement foireuses la plupart du temps ! Tu te rappelles le jour où tu avais eu la merveilleuse et sublime idée d'enfermer Lily avec James dans un placard à balais ?

-Comme-ci c'était hier. Elle était bien mon idée ! Après tout, James nous disait sans cesse qu'il rêvait d'être seul avec elle...

-Seulement, tu oublies, mon cher Padfoot, que James s'est pris une, deux puis trois gifles, quand ils sont enfin sortit de ce placard à balais.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Prong avait les mains baladeuses...

-Et pour finir, continua Remus sans écouter les plates excuses de son ami, nous avons eu un mois de retenu ! Et Lily n'est pas tombée pour autant dans les bras de James ! Alors tes idées tu peux te les garder...

-Hé !!! Toi aussi tu étais partant pour le placard à balais je te rappelle !!

-Parce que tu m'as fais tes yeux de cocker ! répliqua Remus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !!!

-Si !!

-Non !

-Si !!! »

Pendant que les deux hommes étaient en train de débattre, Pom-Pom était arrivée au cottage par la voie de la cheminée. Elle secoua ses vêtements enduits de poussière. Ne voyant personne dans la cuisine, elle alla voir au salon et y trouva Mya plongée dans un livre. L'infirmière s'approcha doucement et annonça sa présence par un léger raclement de gorge. La jeune femme se tourna aussitôt vers la personne en question. En voyant la sorcière devant elle, Mya se leva et lui fit une grande embrassade. Durant son séjour au cottage, elles étaient devenues assez proches.

« Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme !! déclara l'infirmière en la regardant sur tous les angles. Je suis fière de toi !

-C'est grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Tutoies-moi, on se connaît assez maintenant ! Et c'était avec grand plaisir de t'avoir aidé. Comment se passe ta vie ici ? J'ai vu Sirius et Remus tout à l'heure en train de débattre devant le perron en allant dans le salon…

-Des vrais gamins ces deux-là quand ils sont ensembles. Ma vie se passe relativement bien ici. Je... Je sors avec Remus... confia Mya en baissant la tête, appréhendant la réaction de la femme.

-C'est magnifique ! Depuis quand ? demanda Pom-Pom, très heureuse devant cette nouvelle.

-Depuis une semaine et demi. C'est tout récent...

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi ! Remus est quelqu'un de bien.

-Oui. Hum... Je... Seulement j'ai un problème... Je...

-Je crois avoir compris, tu n'arrives pas à aller plus loin avec lui, n'est ce pas ??

-Oui...

-Tu sais, vous avez encore le temps. Tu ne dois pas t'angoisser pour ça...

-Je sais, mais... je ne sais pas si je serai capable... Capable... d'avoir une...

-Une relation sexuelle avec lui ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme mal à l'aise, le regard rivé sur ses mains. »

Pom-Pom s'installa à côté d'elle et lui prit le menton pour relever sa tête.

« Je crois que tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. C'est normal d'avoir encore cette peur en toi. Tu as été violée à nombreuses reprises... Mais tu dois le mettre loin dans ta tête. Remus prend soin de toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il t'aime et je l'ai ressentit la première fois que je suis venue ici. Tu dois laisser du temps au temps... Je sais que c'est dur, mais Remus n'est pas comme ces hommes qui t'ont fait du mal. Il faut te mettre ça dans la tête : il ne te fera jamais de mal.

-Je sais, il me l'a dit, mais rien que d'y penser... Je me répugne moi-même...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione !!! dit Pom-Pom en insistant sur son ancien nom. Tu te culpabilises pour rien ! Écoutes-moi, le mieux à faire c'est d'y aller petit à petit. Fait-lui confiance, tu peux le faire Mya ! Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses durant ces trois mois. Tu es là devant nous, étincelante de vie ! Je crois en toi, tu peux y arriver ! Le passé sera toujours là, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il faut savoir-vivre avec... Tu comprends ? Il faut apprendre à vivre avec, accepter. Tant que tu ne le feras pas, tu ne seras pas prête. Il y aura toujours une part de toi-même qui refusera au dernier moment...

-Comment je peux faire pour accepter ? C'est si difficile...

-Je n'en doute pas mais pour accepter tu dois faire pleinement confiance à Remus. Avoir totalement confiance en lui...

-J'essaierai... »

La jeune femme fit un sourire affectueux à la sorcière qui la serra contre elle comme pour lui donner cette force, cette force qui lui manquait tant...

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent calmement au cottage. Sirius et Harry partaient souvent à la recherche des deux derniers Horcruxes. Du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, il y avait eu des pertes assez nombreuses. Par la Gazette du Sorcier, la mort de Ronald Weasley et de son frère Charlie Weasley durant une attaque avaient été annoncée.

Mya avait longuement pleuré la mort de son ami. Il était injuste de retirer la vie ainsi à des jeunes. Tout cela était encore et toujours la faute de Voldemort. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la peine de Ginny ou encore de ses parents... C'était souvent dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait son ancienne identité. Ne pas être près d'eux dans ces moments-là. Heureusement, Remus était toujours avec elle. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. La vie du couple s'installait lentement mais sûrement. Ponctuée de disputes, de joies, de pleurs...

Tout cela faisait et résumait la vie de Remus et Mya, qui s'aimaient passionnément au fil des jours qui passaient. La jeune femme aidait au mieux son partenaire dans les jours suivant la pleine lune en le soignant avec amour et tendresse. Concernant sa forme Animagus, Mya avait beaucoup progressé durant ses trois mois. Désormais, elle arrivait presque à se transformer en biche même si ses pattes, sa tête et le corps posaient encore problème. Cependant si elle était déjà arrivée à ce niveau en seulement trois petits mois, c'était grâce à son ami Harry. Il l'aidait beaucoup à progresser et l'encourageait constamment.

Mya était si impatiente d'accompagner Remus lors de ses pleines lunes pour pouvoir le soulager un tant soit peu. D'ailleurs, Harry et Mya travaillaient ensemble lors de longues soirées sur un possible moyen pouvant contrecarrer les effets de la morsure du Loup-Garou. Plusieurs fois ils avaient cru approcher d'une solution, mais chaque fois ils se retrouvaient à la case départ. Cependant, la jeune fille ne désespérait pas ! Pour lui elle ferait tout...

Bientôt Noël s'annonça par la neige qui avait envahit les terres écossaises. Le froid de l'hiver était arrivé assez tard cette année. Le sapin était dressé dans le salon, tandis que les pièces étaient pour la plupart toute décorées. Entre les guirlandes, les boules, les étoiles scintillantes et les guirlandes lumineuses, la maison reflétait la joie de vivre.

Ce Noël, Remus et Mya allaient le passer seuls. En effet, Sirius et Harry avaient apparemment repéré la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle dans un lieu perdu et ils comptaient bien la détruire !

Durant ces trois mois, Remus avait acheté une nouvelle baguette magique à Mya. Malgré la réticence de la jeune femme, elle avait finalement repris la magie ; Remus lui apprenait le programme de la septième année puisqu'il était possible de passer les examens au ministère de la magie à la fin de l'année, même si l'on n'avait pas étudié pas à Poudlard. En vue de la guerre et des nombreuses familles qui avaient retiré leurs enfants de Poudlard pour les faire étudier à la maison, cette loi avait été appliquée rapidement. Remus avait grandement encouragé sa compagne à reprendre les études pour passer au moins ses Aspics.

La jeune femme était donc très prise entre ses cours particuliers avec Remus, son apprentissage à devenir Animagus et la recherche d'une solution à long terme pour que Moony ne soit plus un loup-garou...

Quant à lui, Remus était très heureux auprès de la jeune femme et il s'épanouissait à vue d'œil. D'ailleurs celle-ci lui faisait encore plus confiance qu'avant puisque depuis quelque temps, la jeune Mya se laissait enfin toucher par son amant, par des caresses approfondies et des baisés enflammés sur son corps.

Il avait longuement réfléchi et maintenant il était sûr de lui... Il avait tout organisé, le soir de Noël, il lui demanderait sa main.

Remus avait acheté la bague quelques semaines plus tôt dans une bijouterie avec le soutient de Sirius. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : être le 24 décembre au soir afin de pouvoir lui faire sa déclaration et l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Cette soirée-là, arriva plus vite que prévue aux yeux du Maraudeur, angoissé de la réponse de la jeune femme et de sa réaction future. Il avait préparé une table aux chandelles dans le salon et une musique de fond tournait en boucle dans la pièce. Les meubles avaient été déplacés pour laisser un peu place pour une piste de danse. Le cadre était tout à fait romantique.

Remus avait commandé tout les plats d'un grand restaurant de Pré-Au-Lard sous instructions de son ami Sirius.

Pour combler ce cadre, il ne manquait plus qu'elle, la femme de ses rêves et de sa vie...

Habillé d'un smoking, les cheveux en arrière, ses yeux luisaient d'une étincelle irradiée par l'amour. Ses traits de visage étaient beaucoup plus détendus depuis qu'il était avec Mya.

Moony l'attendait patiemment au salon, lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans l'escalier. Il se retourna doucement pour finalement la voir... Elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire brillante et moulant son corps à la perfection avec un décolleté profond sur le devant. Le derrière de la robe était dénudé si bas qu'on pouvait voir le début de son bassin. Les cheveux remonté en chignon et bouclés, des lèvres brillantes, des yeux étincelants... Elle était à damner un saint.

Le Maraudeur n'avait qu'une envie, lui arracher cette robe et la faire à lui toute entière, la dévorer avec passion…Remus déglutit, elle n'était pas sublime, le mot était trop faible…Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ses sentiments….

Il tendit son bras avec un sourire fin et élégant pour l'accompagner au salon. Tous les deux s'installèrent à la table découvrant un à un les plats. L'atmosphère était apaisante et en même temps emplit d'un amour inconditionnel.

Des regards, des gestes, des mots doux...

Alors que le repas se terminait, Remus inspira un bon coup, se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme étonnée de son comportement.

« Mya, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me décider enfin à te faire cette demande. J'avais peur de ta réaction, peur de ta réponse. Au fond de mon cœur je n'espère qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'elle soit positive. Je t'aime encore et toujours plus fort, en ces jours bénis... Mya Black voudrais-tu m'épouser ? demanda Remus en s'agenouillant devant elle. »

Celle-ci n'en revenait tout simplement pas... Il la demandait en mariage, elle !! Elle devait tout simplement rêver… Elle regardait Remus qui attendait sa réponse avec angoisse et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui murmurer chaudement à l'oreille :

« Oui, Remus. John. Lupin j'accepte de te prendre pour époux

-Oui ? répéta le concerné.

-Oui !!! répondit-elle avec vigueur en l'embrassant de nouveau. »

Remus serrait la jeune femme contre lui tandis qu'il embrassait, dévorait, goûtait ses lèvres qui enivraient ses sens. Une chaleur envahit tout son corps, irradiant ses prunelles ambre d'un désir sans fin pour sa campagne qui s'abandonnait sous ses mains brûlantes …Ses mains qui caressaient les courbes délicates de Mya. Soupirant d'aise, fermant les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration saccadée... Rien en ce moment purement magique ne pouvait troubler le couple. Les mains de la jeune femme se baladaient sensuellement et voluptueusement sur le corps de son futur mari. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans une douceur impudique. Un feu ardent se propageait en eux, quémandant plus, toujours plus...

Remus arrêta ses caresses et regarda la jeune femme dont les yeux ne reflétaient que désir et amour. Sans un mot de plus, il l'emmena à l'étage dans leur chambre. S'en suivit une descente de vêtements, chaussures, robe, chemise, pantalon...

La jeune femme s'allongea sous lui, son corps brûlait sous ses caresses, ses lèvres... Ses lèvres si douces, si savoureuses qui titillaient chaque recoin de sa peau inexploré...

Ses mains caressant ses hanches, remontant lentement, dans une sensualité affligeante, vers sa poitrine tendue.

Son corps nu se frottait lascivement contre le sien... Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'émotions en une seule fois. Les mains de la jeune femme se firent plus audacieuses, caressant le dos de son amant avant de descendre sur ses fesses fermes puis remonter caresser son torse tout en savourant ses lèvres, sa langue, sa bouche, son cou, son torse... Sa peau si satinée, si délectable...

L'atmosphère était si torride, électrisante...

La neige tombait lentement dans la froideur hivernale.

Le couple se faisait l'amour passionnément pour la première fois….A la recherche d'un plaisir qui grandissait de plus en plus sous les baisers, les mains avides...

Cette nuit-là scella le début d'un nouveau départ. Un départ pour le couple emplit de sérénité et de joie devant cet avenir incertain. Un avenir commun...

Réunit sur un passé douloureux, deux âmes se confondirent cette nuit-là aux neiges éternels. Deux âmes ensembles pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà un news chapitre en boite, l'avant dernier et hop Epilogue en route…._

_Alors vous en pensé quoi de ce chapitre ???_

_Bien ?? Nul ???_

_Loooool !!!!! J'espère que la fin de la fic va vous plaire, je pense que oui mais on en sait jamais…En tous cas merci de votre lecture…._

_Gros bisous Liisa_

_Reviews Please_


	15. Epilogue

**Coucou tous le monde,**

Voila l'épilogue, la fin de cette fic...Snif...

Merci vraiment à vous tous,

**Merci pour vos reviews a :**

**Ptitoon**, **K-Melwin**, **AkariSnape**, **Aurelie Malfoy**, **Nyny's**, **Rockeuse dans l'âme** and **Panth **!

En esperant que ce ultime chapitre vous plaise ????

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Cinq ans... Cinq longues années étaient passées depuis cette fameuse nuit où Remus avait demandé Mya en mariage. Le couple vivait toujours au cottage avec Sirius. La guerre était finie depuis seulement quatre ans. Après la destruction des Horcruxes, Harry, aidé de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'autres volontaires, alla directement au QG de Voldemort pour passer à l'attaque!!

Il fallut tout le courage et la force magique du jeune Potter pour le vaincre définitivement grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor qui était de nouveau apparue...

Cette journée-là, il y avait eut beaucoup de morts dont Tonks, Mme Weasley , Hagrid, Maugrey Fol Œil...

Le monde magique était enfin libéré de la menace du Mage Noir.

Harry s'était marié avec Ginny et ils avaient eut une petite fille nommée Lily Potter. La petite Lily ressemblait fortement à sa mère avec sa crinière rousse et son caractère de feu, mais elle avait les yeux émeraude de son père. Selon Sirius, elle lui faisait souvent penser à l'ancienne Lily Evans...

Ginny avait fait la connaissance de Mya quelque temps après la naissance de sa fille mais n'avait fait aucun rapprochement entre Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne parlait d'elle ou alors en de rares occasions. Ginny et Mya étaient rapidement devenues amies.

Mya était la marraine de la petite Lily Potter qui avait quatre ans depuis deux mois, étant née un 21 mars.

Quant à Remus et Mya, ils s'étaient mariés en toute simplicité cinq ans plus tôt, au mois de juillet. Un an plus tard, plus exactement le 28 mai 1999, ils donnèrent naissance à leurs fils... James Lupin. Ils s'étaient mis d'un commun accord sur le nom pour rendre ainsi hommage au père d'Harry.

Le petit James allait aujourd'hui avoir 4 ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns de sa mère et les yeux miels de son père. Il était intelligent et déjà très « maraudeur » pour son jeune âge probablement dû à Sirius, grand-père de James, qui s'évertuait à l'éduquer en cachette... et le petit était déjà très prometteur ! Que Poudlard se tienne bien, dans six ans, la relève était assurée, surtout avec les enfants des jumeaux Weasley qui ressemblaient à leurs pères.

Remus, grâce aux recherches ardues de sa femme et de son neveu, n'était plus un loup-garou depuis un an déjà... La potion avait été un véritable phénomène…

Au cottage, une grande table était dressée devant la maison et des ballons décoraient la maison qui était en effervescence. Les invitaient arrivaient pendant Mya habillait son fils qui ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens sous les yeux rieurs de son père.

« James, cesse de bouger, ainsi ! gronda sa mère.

-Mais maman... fit le petit garçon en faisant des yeux de chien battus. Lily va arriver et j'aimerais lui montrer le chien que j'ai eu de la part de Grand-Pa.

-Peut-être, mais...

-JAMES !!!! Lily est arrivé ! cria la voix de son grand père.

-J'ARRIVE !! s'exclama le petit garçon en descendant l'escalier en quatrième vitesse sous l'air ahuri de sa mère. »

Mya se tourna vers son mari qui rigolait dans son coin. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un regard prédateur et embrassa ses lèvres qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle ne se délaissait pas tout au long de ses années.

« Remus... dit-elle, le front collé contre celui-ci de son mari.

-Hum...

-Je crois que notre fils est amoureux !

-Je crois aussi... répondit Remus avec un sourire.

-Le destin est parfois étrange...

-Je le pense.

-À ton avis, comment va réagir le petit monstre quand il va savoir qu'une petite sœur ou petit frère grandit dans mon ventre ?

-Il va sauter de joie tout comme moi et Sirius le formera ou la formera à devenir Maraudeur...

Je t'aime... déclara Mya.

-Moi aussi, Hermione... »

Remus l'embrassa tendrement, tout en caressant son ventre qui allait bientôt prendre forme. Mya était heureuse d'être auprès de celui qu'elle aimait tant...

Le couple descendit main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur fils était avec la jeune Lily et lui montrait le gros labrador noir que lui avait offert Sirius pour ses quatre ans. Sous le regard malicieux de son grand père et de ses parents, un amour se développait...

Un amour qui grandirait au fil du temps...

Le passé s'effaçait lentement. Une nouvelle génération allait grandir, sous la joie et la bonne humeur, dans les éclats de rires et non dans les pleurs...

La guerre était finie...

Une nouvelle ère pouvait commencer...

**THE END !!!**

--------------------------------------------------------

_Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, lus et encouragé !!!_

_Je remercie grandement ma très chère et grande bêta Lacheslis !!_

_Merci sans toi cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, merci d'avoir pris le temps de corriger chaque chapitres et de m'avoir encouragé !! Franchement aucun mots ne pourrait exprimer ma gratitude !!_

_Merci à vous tous !!!_

_Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic, sa faut tout drôle…Si d'autres veulent me suivre….Venez me rejoindre sur ma fic Remus/Oc (Amy) Une Moldue Etrange à Poudlard…_

_Bientôt j'ai aussi en tête d'écrire, une fic sur le couple Sirius/Remus d'ailleurs elle est en cours d'écriture mais ne sera pas publié avant un ou deux mois le temps que je prenne une bonne avance !!_

_Sur ce….._

_Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises…_

_(Changer de Pseudo lol marre de Miss Lisa Black)_

_Lia Sail _


End file.
